


I am your Protector

by luckypenguinbuddy



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 14:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 67,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11579526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckypenguinbuddy/pseuds/luckypenguinbuddy
Summary: Maura's life is in danger and Jane does what she does best…protects her best friend. I suck a reviews. Eventual Rizzels.Also posted on ff.netI have no beta so all errors are mine.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: I own nothing. That is the privilege of Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamaro and TNT. I love the show so much that I use Rizzoli & Isles as a muse. No infringement intended.
> 
> A/N: I’m new at publishing so any feedback or suggestions would be great. Some facts may not be accurate and others I’ve taken liberties on, I hope you enjoy the fanfiction story anyway.
> 
> Summary: Maura’s life is in danger and Jane does what she does best…protects her best friend. I suck a reviews. Eventual Rizzels

‘I am your Protector’

 

Chapter 1

This had been a week from hell and showing no sign that it would be ending anytime soon. Maura’s her life was in danger. There had been two attempts on her life already. The FBI and the Federal Marshall’s Service had taken over the case. Maura was set to go into WITSEC the following morning to keep her safe. Maura was moved to a safe house for the night then would complete the process into the program in the morning. She would be given a new identity and moved to a new city to start a whole new life. A place where she would never see her family or friends again. She would never see Jane again. Maura sat in the safe house almost in a catatonic state, not because her life was in danger, it was the fear of never seeing Jane again that had her in this state. She wouldn’t have been able to say goodbye to Jane at all if it wasn’t for her best friend almost shooting the agent guarding her at the time; threatening him within an inch of his life if he didn’t let her in to see Maura, to say goodbye. He took the detective to see Maura begrudgingly and gave them twenty minutes to say their goodbye’s before Special Agent Trent Tierney and Marshall Stranton Jacobs arrived. The two men escorted Maura from the BPD conference room leaving Jane standing in room alone. Twenty minutes was not enough time to say goodbye for either of the women. There was so much that needed to be said, so much they didn’t know how to say. Jane could hear what sounded like sobs coming from Maura as she was escorted down the hallway. She wanted to run after her pick her up, hold her and keep her safe. Everything in her told her to move, but she held strong, holding on to the advice that it was in Maura’s best interest. This was the only way to keep her safe and Jane wanted Maura safe above anything else. Jane stayed still clinching and un-clinching her fists trying to keep her composure intact. She needed to stay strong.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

9/27/2012 7:38pm

Maura was roughly pulled from her seat on the couch by Agent Tierney pulling her from her dazed state. Something was happening she could hear gun shots and incoherent yelling. Agent Tierney had his gun drawn and was pushing her into Marshall Jacob’s arms, “Ms. Isles you need to move! We need to get you out of here…go with Stranton now!” These were the first words that cut through the fog in her brain.

Before Maura could respond she had been pulled through the back door out of the safe house and was being shoved into the back seat of the car just outside the door. She had lost one for her shoes along the way she didn’t really know where or when. Agent Tierney came out the door right behind them gun up and shooting. Marshall Jacob was making his way to the driver’s side as Maura watched him take a bullet to his abdomen. She heard three more shots one hitting the windshield. She quickly laid down on the back seat ducking from site. Marshall Jacob made it into the driver seat, started the car up throwing it in reverse. Backing out of the drive Maura peeked up over the front seat and that was when she seen Agent Tierney and someone else down on the driveway. Neither appeared to be moving, “We got to help him!” she yelled.

“No, I need to get you somewhere safe. I’ll call it in and get him help, but for now stay down!” The Marshall yelled over his shoulder to her as he pulled out his phone, “Agent down safety seal broken 4213 Kamren Road. Canary is out and safe.” He ended the call and tossed his phone on the dash. They drove in silence for about ten minutes. Maura remained lying on the back seat her entire body shaking. She was afraid and more scared than she has ever been in her entire life. She needed Jane to feel safe. Jane always made her feel safe even when she wasn’t. She wasn’t sure where they were or where they were going exactly. She had a vague idea where the safe house was and they appeared to be heading east. She didn’t like to guess, but it was obvious that Marshall Jacob was in bad shape due to the location of his gunshot wound. The pallor of his skin was almost ash white, his breathing ragged and he was sweating profusely.

Peeking up over the seat Maura spoke matter-of-factly, “You need to have that wound looked at or at least pull over and let me look at it.”

“Sorry…but…we need to keep moving. I need to get you to a secure location, somewhere safe first.” Holding his right hand over the blood seeping wound he continued, “I’ll have back-up there…I’ll have this looked at then.”

“Marshall Jacob, take me to Jane! She can help us!”

“No Ma’am, I don’t think you understand…we…we’ve been co-compromised. O-only a handful of p-people knew where y-you were. We have a leak and you’re not safe.” 

She was fighting to hold the tears from falling now, “Not Jane!” Maura yelled, “She wasn’t one of them. She didn’t know where you were taking me…you wouldn’t tell her! You wouldn’t let her come with me. Take me to her now! P-please!”

“Sorry Ma’am, that’s not protocol. I c-can’t doo it.”

“Then at least pull over and let me look at that wound or we’re not going to make it anywhere.” 

“C-can’t M-ma’am gotta get y-you s-safe.” They drove about ten more minutes when the Marshall slumped over the wheel driving the car off the road, crashing into a group of trees along the highway.

Maura flew forward hitting her head on the driver seat headrest. It took her a minute gather herself then she looked around checking the Marshall for a pulse…he was dead. Maura stretched over the seat to the dashboard reaching to where the Marshall’s phone sat grabbing it she then got out of the car looked around getting her barring’s. She took off her one remaining shoe hugging it to her chest the honey blonde started heading back to the town that they passed. She knew it was only about a mile back. Maura didn’t know who she could trust now…except for Jane that is…Jane was her rock…her safe harbor…she knew she couldn’t live without Jane. Asking herself as she walked…how stupid was she to ever agree to leave Jane like she did? She should have listened to her intestines like Jane does and stayed with Jane. Jane would know what to do she would know how to keep her safe. She checked the cell phone for bars and dialed the phone as she walked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Jane was sitting in Maura’s kitchen with Angela. Jane was beside herself with worry. Angela was trying to comfort her daughter with no avail. Jane knew she had to let Maura go for her safety, but she was afraid she would never see her best friend again. Never be able to tell her she was in love with her. She should have told her. She should’ve went with the honey blonde not letting the Marshall’s tell her no. Jane was sitting on one of the kitchen island chairs with her elbows on the counter her face in her hands. The tears were coming she couldn’t fight them off any longer, “I can’t believe they wouldn’t take me with Maura. At least let me go to the safe house so she wouldn’t be alone tonight. She was so afraid. Ma, what did I do?” Between quiet sobs came the muffled voice.

“Janie, they wouldn’t just take Maura to that safe house place and just leave her there alone…would they?” Angela asked starting to panic herself.

“No Ma! God no, but…Maura was so…she so afraid and I left her go…I just let her go with strangers. I didn’t protect her!”

“But she’s safe now honey…that’s what matters. You know that’s what’s most important. You said that yourself.” Angela sat next to Jane rubbing her back.

“But you didn’t see her face, when they took her from the room…she was so scared. She was crying so hard and I feel like I let her down. I should have went after her.” Her tears were falling faster now.

“You didn’t let her down baby, you kept her safe. You saved her twice this week. You never let her down. She’s alive and safe because of you sweetheart!”

“Yeah, but I feel like I should’ve went with her. Like I should’ve done more. You remember what she was like before, Ma? They’re going to place her somewhere alone she’ll just close down again…you know like she was before? I can’t live with myself if that happens to Maura. She’s come so far with people.” Jane sat up straight in the chair, letting the tears roll down her cheeks, “They said I can’t go with her, I’m not family.” In a defeated voice with a touch of anger mixed in she said, “We are her family Ma. They wouldn’t even tell me where they were taking her tonight and they won’t let me see her tomorrow before she’s processed into Witness Security.” Jane flopped down knocking her head on the counter sobs rolling out from deep within her chest. Angela’s heart broke seeing her daughter like this. She tried to pull her only daughter into a hug trying to comfort her, “Don’t Ma…j-just… just don’t.” Jane warned. She didn’t want her mother seeing her like this, she needed Maura. Jane got up went upstairs to Maura’s bedroom. She laid down on Maura’s bed curling herself up into a fetal position. The duvet cover and the pillow all smelled like Maura.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane must have dozed off because when she woke she would have been in a dark room if it wasn’t for the bedside lamp that was on. One she knew she hadn’t turned on, but was on just the same. There were only two people that knew of her fear of the dark since Hoyt and one was missing from her life now. Jane slowly made her way back into the kitchen opening the fridge to get a beer, “Can I fix you something to eat, honey?” Angela called from the living room couch.

No Ma, I’m not hungry.”

“You should eat something, honey. Beer on an empty stomach isn’t good for you Janie.”

“Ma, I told you already. I. Am. Not. Hungry. Please, just leave me be.” Jane ran her free hand through her tangled mane. “I need to figure out what I’m going to do.” She turned putting the beer back in the fridge closing the door.

Coming in the kitchen to join her daughter, “What do you mean, what you’re going to do?” Slight panic in Angela’s voice.

“I don’t feel good about this, Ma. I hate this…plus, Maura wants me to do a few things for her, but what do I say to her mother? How do I explain this?” Waving her arms animatedly, “Oh, Constance I just called to say your daughter is in grave danger and had to go into hiding. I know you’ve been trying to build a relationship with her, but you’ll never see her again. Have a nice day!”

Before Angela could respond Jane’s phone started ringing. She pulled her phone from its clip on her belt. Looking at it seeing a blocked number she answered, “Rizzoli.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As soon as Maura heard Jane’s voice she couldn’t talk. Everything came rushing at her all at once, she just started to sob. Jane knew it was Maura just by the sounds she was making. She knew something was wrong and she needed to help her, she just started talking to her, “Maura? Maura sweetie…don’t cry……talk to me Maur………what’s going on? Where are you calling from?”

“J-Jane I n-need y-you-u. T-th-there w-was an attack on t-the h-house A-Agent T-Tierney was s-shot. He’s on the d-driveway th-there, m-maybe d-dead, I-I d-didn’t get to c-confirm that. M-Marshall J-Jacob m-made m-me leave, b-but he was s-shot too. We d-drove almost a half hour a-after l-leaving the s-safe house before he d-died from his g-gunshot w-wound.”

Jane got up grabbing her gun, shield and keys; ran out of Maura’s house leaving a very worried Angela wondering what was going on, “Oh My God Maur! Are you okay? Can you tell me where you are?”

“I’m w-walking down the I-495 b-back to the t-town we just p-passed, W-Westford if I r-remember c-correctly. I’m c-convinced we w-were h-heading b-back to B-Boston, but he w-wouldn’t c-confirm t-that. The t-town was a-about a m-mile from w-where M-Marshall J-Jacob c-crashed the c-car.”

“Crashed the car? Oh my god! Are you okay? Are you hurt?”

“I j-just need y-you, J-Jane.”

“I’m coming sweetie, Okay? I’m putting Westford in the GPS now.”

“L-look for Exit 32 t-that’s the W-Westford e-exit. I’m on B-Boston R-Road.”

“Okay, I’m coming. Maur, listen to me…look for a place to stay out of site…ah…just keep talking to me until I find you…alright?” When Maura didn’t answer right away Jane looked at her phone afraid she lost the connection. 

Before Jane could say anything else Maura finally spoke that sounded like a frightened child, “O-okay. J-Jane, p-please h-hurry? I’m…I’m afraid.”

“I’m close sweetie. My flasher’s are on…about ten minutes more. Hang in there, okay?”

“J-Jane look for B-Blake’s H-Hill and B-Boston road. I’m w-watching for y-you.”

“Good girl Maura! Two more miles to exit 32.” 

“T-Thank y-you J-Jane.”

“Okay I’m getting off the exit. Start looking for me sweetie.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane slammed on the brakes skidding to a stop. She threw the car in park at the corner of Blake’s Hill and Boston Road, tossed her phone on the dash and jumped out of the car when she seen Maura coming out of a group of trees. Maura came running into Jane’s open arms. Maura immediately started sobbing harder as soon as they made contact, “I’m so sorry I left you go with them Maur. I. Am. So. So. Very. Sorry!”

“D-Don’t be s-sorry J-Jane y-you h-have b-been t-there for m-me every t-time I n-needed y-you t-this w-week and always. I-I s-should’ve n-never l-left y-you.”

Jane pulled Maura over to the car helped her into the passenger seat then hurried around to the driver’s side. Jane pulled the flasher off the roof turned the car around and headed back to the I-495 back toward Boston. Maura holding tightly onto Jane’s right arm as they traveled in silence both lost in their own thoughts while Jane drove. Jane broke the silence asking, “Whose phone did you call me from Maura?”

“I used M-Marshall J-Jacob’s phone t-they made me t-turn mine in.” Jane knew that and that’s why she asked.

“Can you pull the battery out of his phone for me, sweetie?”

Maura immediately removed the battery from the Marshall’s phone. Jane picked up her phone and dialed. As soon as the phone was answered Jane started talking, “Frankie listen to me…don’t ask questions! I NEED you to meet me at Maura’s…a.s.a.p.! Call Frost! Call Korsak! Tell them it’s about Maura. I’ll see you in a few.” She ended the call and handed her phone to Maura, “Can you take the battery out of mine now too…please?” She needed answers, but wasn’t sure the shaking honey blonde sitting next to her was in any shape to speak. Jane took a deep breath and in the calmest voice she could muster she asked, “Can you try to tell me what happened…okay Maur?”

“I wasn’t paying attention Jane, I-I was just missing y-you the next t-thing I knew A-Agent Tierney g-gr-grabbed me-e.” Maura took a couple deep breaths trying to calm herself down. She loosened the hold on Jane’s arm to hold her hand, “I heard…gun shots A-Agent Tierney pushed me into Marshall Jacob. He told me to go with him. I told you Agent Tierney might be severely injured or dead. Marshall Jacob made a call to Mark Branson according to his phone. He said Agent down ‘safety seal broken’ at 4213 Kamren Road ‘Canary is out and safe’. I believe he was talking about me…he called me a canary. Then he told me we were ‘compromised’ that only a handful of people knew where I was. He said there was a leak!” 

“Yeah Maur, you were the canary, there’s gotta be someone in either BPD, the Boston FBI or the Marshall Service working with O’Rourke family. We need to get you out of town and somewhere safe for a while because I don’t know who to trust other than the guys. I can’t take you back to the station It’s not safe.” She squeezed Maura’s hand and tried to give a reassuring smile, “I got to call Cavanaugh and we’ll pack some things, get some cash so there isn’t any trail of us for a while.”

“I have some money in the safe at home, but if you stop at an ATM I can withdraw more if they haven’t froze my accounts yet.”

“Yeah, we can try, but we have to be fast.”

They stopped at an ATM not too far from Jane’s apartment, both withdrawing as much money as they could.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I own nothing only wish I did.
> 
> Putting out a bonus chapter…enjoy!

Chapter 2

Jane parked the Crown Vic around the corner from her place. This was the first time the brunette got a good look at her best friend as she helped her from the car. She noticed two things; the cut on Maura’s forehead and she had no shoes on her feet, “My god Maura, your head is bleeding and you’re bare foot!”

“I’m okay Jane, just a slight contusion. I lost one of my pearl Jimmy Choo’s though I do believe I may have a pair of running shoes still up in your apartment.” They hurried up to Jane’s apartment where detective helped the medical examiner to bandage the small cut on her forehead then giving her an ice pack to hold on it. Jane quickly packed her clothes and some of the clothes that Maura kept at her place, her back-up weapon along with all her ammo. Maura changed into the clothes Jane gave her while the brunette hurried down to load the bags into her car. She ran back up to her apartment grabbing supplies for Jo Friday. As soon as she finished the three were on their way. 

On the way to Maura’s Jane picked up two burner phones at a gas station half way between her place and Maura’s.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When the two women arrived at Maura’s house Frankie and Frost’s cars were in the drive, but not Korsak’s. Jane pulled in the drive and cut the engine, “Maur I need you to pack only necessities nothing that can be traced to you…kinda like they told you for WITSEC nothing personal, but pack like we’re not coming back.”

“But Jane!”

“No Maur, we gotta go for a while.” Seeing the tears in Maura’s eyes, “Don’t say it…I know what you’re thinkin’. My family will be okay without me for a while. They want to know you’re safe.” They got out of the car and went into the house without another word.

Frankie met them at the door in a panic. Jane put up her hand up to stop his questions. Turning her attention to Maura, “Maur, go on upstairs get started…I’ll be up in a minute.” As Maura turned to head up the stairs Jane grabbed her hand stopping her, “Maur, it’s gonna be okay.” She gave Maura’s hand a squeeze before releasing it.

As soon as Maura hit the top of the stairs Frankie started in a strained whisper, “Janie, what in the hell is going on? Why is Maura here? Ma is so upset she can’t talk. She can’t even write…I’ve never seen her like this!”

Jane grabbed Frankie’s shoulders, “Frankie! Frankie just stop!” Once she had his attention she dropped her arms to her side and continued, “Maura is here because the safe house was breeched, the Agent and Marshall protecting her are dead. So, until Korsak gets here and we can talk I’m going up to help Maura pack. You and Frost need to keep an eye out for any problems until then.” With that she turned on her heel and ran up the steps. Frankie went to get Frost so they could wait outside for Korsak.

Jane grabbed a few things she kept in Maura’s spare room then she went to check on Maura. When she entered Maura’s bedroom she noticed an open, but empty suit case on the bed. There was no sign of the honey blonde anywhere. She went into the en suite bathroom, which was empty too. She then checked the walk-in closet finding Maura standing frozen in the middle. Jane walked up to her friend placing a hand on her shoulder, “Maura do you need some help?”

Looking overwhelmed she answered, “Jane, I don’t know what you consider necessity. For WITSEC they only left me take a change of clothes for tomorrow.”

Jane smiled at her friend pulling her into a tight embrace, “Let’s start with your underclothes and pj’s.” Maura turned heading for her dresser. Jane followed along opening drawers, “I’ll start pulling things out and hand them to you to pack, once you get the idea you can do it okay? I’ll be gentle with your clothes I promise?”

“Okay” The deflated sound in Maura’s voice was enough to break Jane’s heart.

Jane walked over pulling Maura into a hug again, “Maur, maybe Ma could take care of the rest of your clothes until we can come back…I’ll tell her not to touch the shoe boxes though, okay?” Jane pulled back bending to look at Maura’s face.

Maura didn’t say anything she just nodded and went back over to her suit case. Jane started pulling things from the drawers and setting things on the bed. When she finished she went back into the closet. Jane pulled several of the most casual dresses from the rack along with one of Maura’s designer dresses and one of her LBD’s then she set in search of Maura’s most casual clothes. That was harder than it seemed since Maura wasn’t casual on average.

For Maura’s part she was being a great sport about Jane’s choices. She just kept packing what Jane brought out without complaint even though Jane knew it was killing her just watching how her things were being handled. Jane’s quick and gentle was not even close to how Maura would handle or care for her things on her worst day. Before long there was a knock on the bedroom door. Frankie didn’t enter he just said that Korsak had arrived. Jane told him she would be down in a few and he left the two women alone.

Jane sat Maura down on the bed squatted down in front on her taking Maura’s hands in her own, “I know this is hard Maura, but it’s gonna be okay. I need to go down to fill the guy’s in cuz we’re gonna have to leave soon.” Maura nodded her understanding, “I need you to pack an overnight bag for tonight and finish packing the rest of your things. If you think you need some of the things I missed go ahead and pack them. When you’re done come down with us…cuz, I know everyone is gonna want to see you before we go.”

Maura nodded but didn’t attempt to speak. Jane noted the unshed tears glossing Maura’s eyes so Jane pulled her into one last reassuring hug before going downstairs. Maura finally spoke quietly into Jane’s shoulder, “Thank you Jane.”

Jane pulled back looking at Maura, “No thanks necessary. I’ll just feel better when I know I’ve got you somewhere safe.” Then Jane was gone downstairs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Jane reached Maura’s living room she found her family and partners sitting there waiting for her. Jane quickly explained what happened at the safe house and everything Maura told her. Time was of the essence and Jane’s priority was to keep Maura safe not knowing who was all after her and who could be trusted at the BPD, the FBI or the Federal Marshall’s Service. She needed their help to succeed in this task. They all were afraid for Maura’s safety and agreed she needed to get out of Boston once they understood what happened. Everyone knew they needed to formulate a plan to make this happen before the O’Rourke clan or anyone else was on to them. 

When they finished brain storming possible plans Jane turned Angela, “Where is your phone Ma?” Angela pointed to her phone on the table next to her. Jane went over and picked it up, “Do you have Cavanaugh’s phone number programmed in here?” 

“Yes, why?”

Jane didn’t answer she just walked out of the room scrolling for Lt. Cavanaugh hitting send. On the third ring she heard a frazzled voice, “Angela, I didn’t expect you to hear from you tonight. How’s Jane?”

“Sir, its Jane!”

“Where the hell are you Rizzoli? I’ve been trying to reach you.”

“My phones…ah…not working. 

“Jane, the FBI and Marshall’s service are running around on panic mode looking for Maura. She’s missing. Something happened to her protection detail. Marshall Jacob’s hasn’t checked in since his distress call came in. No one has been able to reach him so no one knows where Maura is.” 

The detective explained what Maura said happened at the safe house. Cavanaugh told her he was aware of some of it, confirming that Agent Tierney was in fact found dead at the safe house as well as three gunman waiting to be identified.

“Sir, I know where Maura is and I can promise you she’s safe for now! As for Marshall Jacob’s, Maura said he died from a gunshot wound while trying to get her to safety. He crashed the car along the I-495. They were heading toward Boston he can be found about a mile east of Westford.”

“Okay Jane I’ll inform the Marshall service. You need to get Maura and bring her into the station. We’ll set up protection for her. I’ll meet you two there. I’m already on my way.”

“With a do respect Sir, NO fuckin’ way will I do that! I’m not going to risk Maura’s life bringing her to the station. It’s too dangerous! I won’t bring her in until you find and plug that leak. No offence, but that should be your priority Lieutenant.” Jane knew she was pushing it, but she really didn’t care when Maura’s safety was in question, “I’m going to do what I should have done in the first place, Sir” Jane took a deep breath, “I’ll be the one keeping Maura safe from now on…and…I’ll do it by any means necessary.”

“Jane, even though I agree we have an internal problem going on and it will be handled, you know I can’t authorize something like that! You need to bring Maura in…NOW!”

“I can’t…Sir…and…to be perfectly clear…I. Am. Not. Asking for your authorization, nor am I going to bring Maura in. You can consider this my immediate resignation. Because until you can take down the O’Rourke’s, their thugs and whomever is working with them…I need to do this. Maura is my best friend. I consider her my family even if the Marshall Service doesn’t see it that way! She doesn’t have anyone else she trusts to keep her safe. She asked for me and I plan on being there for her. I’ll leave my shield and gun with Frankie as well as Marshall Jacob’s phone.”

“No Jane! Keep your gun and badge for now…you may need it! You’ve got an overabundance of time off banked…so as far as I’m concerned…you’ve just taken that time off to go on vacation. Just give Frankie the Marshall’s phone so it can be returned.”

“Thank you Sir, I appreciate that, but I have to go now.”

“Hey Jane!”

“Yes Sir?”

“You two be safe and good luck. You call me if you need help.”

“Thank you again. Goodbye Sir.” With that she hung up the phone walked back into the living room and sat the phone back down next to Angela.

By the time Jane ended her call with Cavanaugh Maura was setting in the living room chatting with everyone. Jane was glad to see she had a little more color back and seemed to be somewhat more relaxed. Angela had her in a one arm hug rubbing her shoulder. Jane told them everything about her conversation with Cavanaugh. Jane gave the guy’s one of the burner phones and she kept the other. Frankie, Korsak and Frost agreed they would all rotate the burner phone to contact Jane and devised a plan to replace them regularly. Jane asked them to find the handful of people who knew where Maura was and start running checks on them. They no more than finished working out their game plan when the guy’s cell phones started ringing one after the other. Jane knew Cavanaugh was at the station and they were being called in.

They had been at Maura’s for little more almost two hours. Which was an hour more than Jane wanted to be there. They needed to disappear as quickly as possible. Korsak and Frost said their goodbyes then headed to the station, Frankie stayed behind a few minutes more to help Jane move her bags and load Maura’s luggage into his car. Jane gave him her keys to her Crown Vic and the Marshall’s phone. She left her phone in Maura’s bedroom. Jane told Frankie where to pick up his car in a few days. Jane and Maura said goodbye to Frankie and Angela then headed off to Salem for the night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They found a motel in Salem for the night, even at the late hour. It was nothing fancy, but it was clean and was a safe place to sleep. Once Jane had checked them in they unloaded the contents of the car so they could reorganize their luggage. They would need to have quick access to clothes for each day so they could quickly repack their overnight bag for the next day’s use. This would save them from not having to empty the car every night. They also packed their clothes together in each of the three suit cases and three duffle bags.

Jane knew Maura had money, but never realized just how much until all of their money was lying in a pile on one of the double beds (in the sum total of $273,582.17 only $1,812.32 was Jane’s). Jane with Maura’s help packed a backpack for each of them with a portion of the cash, toiletries they picked up at a mini mart and a few necessity items. These backpacks were now essentially their purses. This was just in case something happened that they had to run or god forbid they had to split up. They made a list of things to take care of the following day then they got ready for bed both agreeing that they needed to sleep, but both knew they wouldn’t be able to relax enough to sleep that night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still own nothing.
> 
> I would love reviews…good or bad will help me improve my writing skills.

Chapter 3

Both women got up early the next morning since neither was asleep anyway. This was the first day of this new so called life. They showered and dressed. Jane found it easy she pulled on a pair of torn jeans a long sleeved to shirt and a leather jacket. She pulled her hair up in a ponytail sliding on an old worn Red Sox ball cap and her old trusty biker boots. She then strapped on her back-up weapon near her ankle. Maura had taken a bit longer the night before choosing her attire for the day. She too had pulled on a pair jeans with a cashmere sweater a designer jacket and simple flats. Even dressed down Jane thought Maura looked like a runway model. Maybe natural beauty just couldn’t be hidden away. They reloaded the Frankie’s car leaving it in the alley where it was parked. Jane checked out of the motel and they walked the six blocks down to a café they passed on the way to the motel the night before. At breakfast neither was very hungry so they shared the café’s breakfast special each ordering a coffee to give them the energy for the day ahead. While they ate they had time to review their list for the day.

Once breakfast was finished and their bill was paid they set off on their first job of the day. This took them almost no time at all because it just so happened that Mikey’s Used Car Dealer could be seen from the café window. Hank, the less than reputable salesman, was more than helpful in selling a car to the two women. Especially when they were paying for it in cash.

One hour and forty-five minutes later Maura drove Jane back to Frankie’s car then followed her to the Salem Mall. Jane parked the Frankie’s car at the end of the lot for Frankie and Frost to pick-up later. After transferring the luggage to the ‘Hank special’ they headed into the mall on their second job on the list. They found a nice Computer Store where they bought a new laptop that couldn’t be traced to either of them.

Laptop now in the back seat the brunette and honey blonde headed back into Boston to the third job of the day. Jane needed to find Rondo, she needed the most current word on the street and he was better than the daily newspaper for that information plus, she needed a favor from him. A favor that she would only trust him to get for her. That took the better part of the day to locate him since she no longer had her phone. By the time they found him Jane was pretty stressed from trying to stay out of sight with Maura and making sure they weren’t followed. She was like a spring twisted to tight just waiting to snap. Even Rondo could read her stress level and he didn’t try to coax extra money from her though she still gave it to him anyway.

The forth job was to change Maura’s look. She had her hair cut just past shoulder length then colored dark auburn brown. When she finished Jane couldn’t help but think that Maura looked like Kate Todd from the show NCIS she always watched. It was going to take some getting used to, but Jane assured her that she looked really good. For Jane’s part she just had the ends of her unruly locks trimmed she just planned to butch up and keeping her hair under baseball hat most of the time. 

The fifth job of the day was done in two stages they found two safe locations to store a getaway duffle’s packed with clothes, necessities and money.

The last job on the list was a bed for the night and that was a small hotel in Manchester New Hampshire. Both woman were exhausted from lack of sleep and their adventures of the day. They ordered room service just to stay out of site and they really were too tired to go out. Jane was afraid she was too tired to protect Maura effectively so, she barricaded the door and placed her back-up gun on the nightstand near Maura and her service weapon next to her. They kept their conversation light during dinner. The list they made was short for the next day. They had phone calls to make then replace their burner phone. Maura’s parents needed to be notified and they needed to see Maura’s lawyer. Both women were asleep by 9:30 that night and neither woke until Jane woke-up screaming from a nightmare just before 8:00 the next morning. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

For the next three weeks Jane moved her and Maura around to different locations all along the east coast all the while researching areas they were interested in for a more permanent place to live for a while. 

Jane signed everything she had over to Frankie which wasn’t much. Her apartment and belongings, her bank account and retirement funds.

Maura had so much more to take care of. They had managed to see Maura’s lawyer before leaving Boston. She had him liquidate what she could into available cash. She signed over her house to Angela as the caretaker. Maura had Frankie and Angela added to her three other properties, bank accounts, retirement investments and trust fund accounts, all to be handled via her lawyers with the agreement to be held in the strictest confidence that they were to take care of Jane’s place too. Angela agreed to keep Jo Friday and Bass. The seat on the Isles foundation board was returned to her parents to care for in her absence. Sadly that meant that one of them would be spending more time in Boston because of it and she would not be there to see them. The call to her parents was made from the lawyer’s office. That was the hardest call to make. How do you explain in a five minute or less call that your life is in danger and you’re going into hiding for what maybe the rest of your life? How do you say goodbye over the phone in that amount of time? This was harder on Maura than she thought because over the last year she and her mother’s relationship was the best it had been in her whole thirty-six years of life.

Jane worked with Korsak, Frost and Frankie every chance they had to find the leak. She was able to assist through the use of various burner phones, different internet access places during their travels and through Rondo. Jane didn’t want Rondo involved like this, but through his insistence she reluctantly agreed only if he became Frosts CI in her absence. During this time Maura kept getting sick. She was losing weight and seemed to be getting weaker. At first they thought it was the flu then Jane thought it was the stress Maura had been under but, Maura knew what it was; then by the last week they both knew what it was…it was something else altogether…after a stop at a pharmacy and five tests later…Maura was pregnant! Oh my god Maura was pregnant! Damn that asshole of a guy that Maura had started dating about a month and a half ago! He and Maura had finally went on their first date was almost two weeks before the shit hit the fan with the first attempt on Maura’s life. Maura knew the exact day and that was in fact the night before the first attempt on for life. Right after the second attempt Maura reluctantly agreed to enter into the Witness Security Program. It had been discovered that there was a contract put out on Maura’s life. Someone wanted her dead and was willing to pay a quarter of a million dollars to the person who made that kill. This brought out just about every thug out there. They were gunning for Maura. Everyone believed that it was being offered by the O’Rourke family as retribution for what Paddy Doyle had done to Tommy O’Rourke and his current incarceration but, no proof could be obtained. As of this point no arrests had been made. The O’Rourke clan had been moving in steadily to take over the docs ever since Paddy Doyle was shot and put in prison. If the O’Rourke’s got to Maura that would crush Paddy weakening him enough to make their final move to take over the docks. Until they could be stopped Maura needed to be kept safe and that was thought to be WITSEC at the time, but now it was up to Jane. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

10/21/2012 10:15pm

So, here they both sat in their Atlanta Georgia hotel bathroom staring at five different pregnancy test strips all saying the same thing. Jane sitting on the edge of the tub and Maura sitting on the toilet seat, “Oh my god Maura you’re pregnant. All five say the same thing so you can’t say the science is wrong. I can’t believe it!” Her voice was harsher than intended. Jane was totally stunned.

Maura was stunned as well. Here was her proof right in front of her face. She didn’t need a blood test to confirm any further because she knew the symptoms and the changes in her body. THIS. WAS. REAL! Spinning her ring around her finger she looked up at Jane with tears in her eyes, “I’m sorry Jane, I know this really complicates things. It shouldn’t have happened, but he pushed. I was weak because I hadn’t had intercourse in quite some time as you know. It was only one time and he was less than adequate at that. Totally unsatisfying.” Shaking her head trying to figure how it may have happened, “I’m on birth control and I insisted we still use protection. I put the condom on him and I know it was applied correctly I can assure you. Do you know the percent…”

Maura was rambling and Jane cut her off, “Whoa, whoa too much information…not really my business.” Jane waved her hands to stop Maura, “And apparently he was adequate enough, Maur.”

“Well yes apparently he was Jane.” Maura said disappointedly, “But you’re here with me Jane, so technically it is your business as well.”

“Yeah Maura but…” Jane fidgeted, “…sometimes you over share and just so you know, I didn’t require that much information.”

“Sorry Jane!”

“Wow Maur, you’re gonna be a mom. What do you think about that?” Jane gestured to the test strips.

“I’m afraid Jane…I don’t know what to think or if I can do this. Would I even be a good mother? Should I even attempt it now when someone is trying to kill me and we are try to disappear for a while. I’m not sure.” Maura sighed, “This is not the best time for a baby.”

Jane took Maura’s hands in hers, “Maur, for the record…I think you would make a great mom. You’ve been talking about kids for a while now and the whole saving the egg thing…but…I’m here for you…whatever you decide. Okay? I will support you either way…you know that, right? You know I won’t judge.”

Maura was overwhelmed. She needed to calculate and recalculate to figure things through in her big brain. How would this work? How could this work? Should this work? She did in fact want children one day, but did she want Jordan Stark’s child? The truth was…Maura only decided to go out with Jordan because he was in many ways the male version of Jane. With his dark almost black hair, dark brown eyes and tall lean form. Jordan had a strong angular jaw line. He was very astatically pleasing to the eye, really a perfect specimen if truth be told. Once she went out with him he was not Jane by any means…no one would ever compare to Jane and Maura knew that. Not having Jane, he was the closest thing to her that Maura had. It had taken Maura a while to go out with him. Her schedule and commitments put their first date off for more than a month. She enjoyed their conversations and electronic communications so she agreed to date him. With all the poor choices and unfortunate actions Maura had taken was it fair to bring a child into her life at a time when someone wanted to end hers? Would she be a good mother, even though Jane thought she would? And most importantly was it fair to Jane to keep this baby when she was already trying to keep her safe. Jane had promised to support her choice either way, but was it fair to Jane if she did?

Jane helped her sort through the scientific data. Trying her best to make sense of the wealth of information coming from Maura’s beautiful ‘Google Mouth’ and mind. Then Jane helped to consolidate Maura’s list of Pro’s and Con’s. Jane knew her choice from the minute she looked at that first test strip, but she steeled herself to stay impartial and as neutral as possible. Wearing her best stoic interrogation face while helping Maura through her decision. This was one decision that Maura truly had to make alone. Jane knew she would be there for Medical Examiner either way, but this was one decision she could not help her best friend with.

Jane knew that either way Maura’s choice went she needed to get her into see a doctor soon. On top of that was their need to find a permanent place to stay. They needed a constant income of money. They needed a safe place to disappear for a while where Jane could take care of Maura and keep her safe! This was a tall order, but one that Jane knew she could not fail at. Needing a place that they could stay longer if Maura kept the baby or a place Maura could recuperate if not. Jane knew she couldn’t keep contacting everyone. It was too risky and would keep putting her family, Korsak and Frost in danger. She needed to rethink their plan and she needed to be more alert and on her toes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you are enjoying this R&I story. All reviews welcome.
> 
> Still own nothing related to Rizzoli & Isles...just wish I did.

Chapter 4

They were due back in Boston two days ago. According to Jane’s communications with Larry, Moe and Curly…code names she had given to Frost, Korsak and Frankie; no progress had been made in finding the leak or anything officially tying the O’Rourke’s to the contract on Maura. They managed to find seven people who knew where Maura was that night. Agent Trent Tierney and Marshall Stranton Jacobs were dead, they checked out clean and sadly, but respectfully had given their lives protecting Maura. The other five where hard to track down and harder to investigate. Finally finding all five others, they began with Marshall Mark Branson because they had his name. As it turns out that he was Marshall Stranton Jacobs boss which lead to his partner Marshall Pamela Scott. They found out that she stayed in Salt Lake City making preparations on her end for Maura’s relocation to the city. They then tracked the FBI side with Agent Trent Tierney. They found his boss SSA Douglas Landon who also was the assigning agent on the case at the Boston FBI office. The last two were BPD Police Commissioner Devon Smithfield and Captain Marcus Weldon. All five were aware of Maura’s safe house location. As far as they could tell all five of them looked clean on the surface. Their searches were restricted not allowing them access to some information so detective Frost was continuing to search discretely for any discrepancies in any of the five peoples activities.

Last check with Rondo said the word on the street was saying that the O’Rourke clan was still searching for Maura and there was still money being offered. No word on who was really offering that money and it wasn’t exactly clear on how to collect. Not a word about money had ever been discussed during surveillance on the O’Rourke’s. Both Jane’s apartment and Maura’s house were broken into and ransacked. While repairs were being done on both places and added security installed Angela, Jo, Bass and little Bass Jr. were now living with Frankie. Luckily there was no trail of Jane or Maura’s current location at either place. Frankie had already made sure there would be no trail of either of them found at any of their places.

Jane decided the threat level was still too high for them to surface anytime soon. Their plan needed to be adjusted for the long haul. Now that they had enough money liquidated it was time to disappear for a while and time to say good bye to the family. Time to begin creating a new life to go with the new identities that had been created, thanks to Rondo’s contact. They had accomplished all of this with a very sick and now pregnant Maura who could not lie even when her life truly depended on it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

10/27/2012 11:15am

So at one month and counting in hide and seek mode Jane and Maura drove from Georgia to Boston. Closer to Dorchester to be exact where they would spend the night. Going the next morning to the Franklin Park Zoo in order to say their goodbyes to Jane’s family including Korsak and Frost. 

It was a beautiful fall Saturday in October. They agreed to meet near the Gorilla Exhibit to say their goodbyes. Both Maura and Jane were surprised when they arrived. Maura’s parents were also at the meeting place. They didn’t even know Maura’s parents were in town let alone would agree to spend the day at the Zoo with Angela, Tommy and TJ. Their meeting needed to be kept brief, so Jane had set the alarm on her watch.

Jane spotted Frankie first, then she found Korsak. It took her a little longer, but after spotting Frost she noted how they were positioned around the exhibit watching out for problems. Once Jane felt comfortable she and Maura walked down to the Gorilla exhibit to visit with Constance, Richard, Angela, TJ and Tommy. The two women were able to make their way all the way up to Tommy without anyone recognizing them. First they both chatted with Tommy checking on how he and Lidia were doing, while taking turns holding and fussed over TJ. Neither of them could believe how much he had grown in a month. He was a big boy for only being two and a half months old.

Jane went over and had a short conversation with Angela while Maura still held TJ talking to Tommy. Jane was proud that her Mother was doing so well holding it together, she knew her mom was having a really hard time with this. The eldest Rizzoli was holding it together so they didn’t draw any extra attention to the girl’s. She understood the risks Jane and Maura were taking just coming to say goodbye.

Jane wasn’t surprised by the first words from her mother’s mouth, “Sweet Jesus Janie! What are you wearing? Do you have to look like a bum?”

“Ma please!”

“Are you sure this is the best way to do this Janie? Maura looks so pale. Her hair cut is nice though…the color not so much. She looks so different.”

Jane leans into her mother speaking through gritted teeth, “That’s kinda the point Ma.”

“Is she alright though? She really doesn’t look like she’s doing well at all.” Just as Angela asked the question Maura walked up carrying TJ with Tommy right behind her. 

“Yeah Ma, Maura’s okay. She’s just…tired…all the moving around…ya know? It’s been hard on her. And you know this is for the best Ma. We already talked about it…otherwise we wouldn’t be going! I gotta keep Maura safe, cuz we can’t trust anyone else right now.”

Maura put a reassuring hand on Angela’s shoulder after handing TJ back to Tommy, “Once we get settled somewhere I’ll feel better Angela. Jane’s taking really good care of me, I promise.”

Constance and Richard soon walked up to join them, “Oh Maura darling, I agree, you look so tired and so pale. Where so worried about the two of you being out there all alone. Are you sure we can’t do something to help you? Something so you don’t have to go?"

Maura leaned in and hugged her mother, “You’re doing it mother…” Maura melted further into her mother’s hug, “…just by being here for me today. I’m just so happy to be able to see you before we go. I cannot express how much this means to me…it just means so much more than you will ever know. Especially seeing father here as well.” Giving her mother a smile, Maura then turned to her father who pulled her into a tight hug, “Father it is so good to see you.” After a moment Maura reached over taking Jane’s hand pulling her over to stand in front of her father. She made the introductions, “Father, I want you to meet Jane. Jane this is my father, Richard.” The women had agreed the moment both of them had seen Maura’s parents there that they would not use last names. This was hard for Maura since she was proud of her detective and she would have liked to give Jane a formal introduction to her father.

Jane offered her hand to Richard to shake and he quickly reciprocated her action, “It’s nice to finally meet you in person…Richard. I only wish it was under different circumstances.” Jane winced at the informal greeting.

“I agree Jane.” After a few moments of light conversation Richard pulled Jane in close and whispered in her ear, “Can I speak to you in private for a moment, Jane?” Jane looked over catching Frankie’s eye giving him a nod before they stepped a couple feet away. “Jane I must admit you’ve made quite an impression on my wife. Constance is ah…shall I say…she is a very reserved person at times. Though I still have reservations over this. I have heard of your bravery in saving my daughter’s life. I believe four times already over the past year to be exact. I want you to know I am truly grateful that you have been there for her and in more ways than just that. I am trusting you with my daughter’s life and wellbeing simply because I’m sure you will take good care of her and well…truthfully it seems that you are the only one in her life that she does trust to do this.”

Jane kept a close eye on Maura and their surroundings while Mr. Isles spoke. Just as she was about to answer him her watch alarm started beeping. She just reached down pushing a button to silence it as she spoke, “Mr. I…ah…Richard I can assure you that I’m very protective of Maura and I will do my very best to see that no harm comes to her, that she doesn’t get hurt in anyway. I would gladly give my life first if need be Sir.”

“I can see you truly care for my daughter Jane and she cares for you just as much…so let’s just hope it doesn’t come to that…but thank you, your words are reassuring to me in ways I cannot even express.” With that he took the backpack off his shoulder handing it to Jane, “And I hope this will help both of you. Maybe this will take some pressure off, hopefully making things a little easier for both of you. And please know I wish I could do more. Also know if you or Maura need anything, just call us and we will do whatever is needed. I. MEAN. WHATEVER. YOU. NEED. JANE! You will find all the numbers you need in that bag.”

“Thank you…ah…Richard…that means a lot to me…and I’m sure it will mean a lot more to Maura.” Jane’s alarm started beeping for the second time, she looked over to see Maura talking with Constance, Angela and Tommy she looked back at Richard then to her watch. Jane looked at Richard her eyes full of sadness. Jane took a step closer to the group reaching out putting her hand on Maura’s shoulder. Trying to clear the lump in her throat she swallowed then spoke, “Maur? Sweetie? We need to go.”

Maura turned to look at Jane with unshed tears in her eyes immediately causing Jane’s heart to break over there situation, “I know…we should have left already…” Maura placed her hand over Jane’s, “…Thanks for the extra time.”

They said their goodbyes to their parents, Tommy and TJ. They walked over to talk to Frankie then the three of them started moving back toward the Giraffe entrance where Jane and Maura came in. Frankie handed Jane a package while they walked. Korsak and Frost caught up with them. After a quick discussion on some thoughts Jane had for looking into the leak and going over there emergency contact plan Jane made Korsak and Frost promise to do all they could to keep themselves and her family safe in her absence, they then said their goodbyes to the three men as well.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a tearful goodbye Jane and Maura walked back to the ‘Hank special’ both realizing they were now truly on their own. Maura leaned over bumping her shoulder with Jane’s she asked, “What did my father say to you?” Pointing at the backpack, “What’s that for?”

Jane shrugged, “He wanted me to know that he trusted me. Said he knew that I’d take care of you.” Jane took Maura’s hand in hers, “That meant a lot Maur. To have his trust me…I mean I could tell you’re really important to him and he doesn’t even know me.” She got a small smirk on her face, “I think your dad was saying in a weird way that your mom likes me too…he said I made quite an impression on Constance that she’s a very reserved person at times. You know a polite way of saying she had her reservations about a pushy loud mouthed Italian raised Bostonian. Then he gave me his backpack saying he hoped it helped make things easier and if we ever needed anything at all to call them and they would do whatever they needed too. And he meant it Maur. I know he really did.” She leaned in whispering into Maura’s ear, “This backpack is pretty heavy…I think it might be money.”

“That’s a rather large backpack, Jane.”

“Well you can look once we’re in the car and out of the parking lot…I ah…I trust your dad an all but, we um…we still need to check it…make sure it’s clean.” Giving Maura a sheepish sad look, “Okay?”

“Yes, I understand. We need to be very careful.” Maura said looking deflated at Jane with her puffy and red eyes, “I know we have to check everything we get from everybody even the few people we trust just in case someone got too it.”

“Maura, sometimes even good intensions can hurt us. Oh, Frankie gave us a parting gift too. It’s a police ban radio so we can monitor chatter wherever we are. I’ll check that over tonight too…just in case.” They drove to their next planned destination in silence both with their minds on other things. Jane watched for any one tailing them and Maura thinking about how lucky she was to have Jane with her and in her life.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Own nothing…just borrowing the girls for my story.
> 
> I hope everyone is enjoying following along.

Chapter 5

After checking in the hotel for the night Maura wasn’t feeling well so Jane suggested she lay down for a nap. Jane checked out the police ban radio and the backpack. She waited for Maura to wake before they counted the money.

“Wow, Maura I can’t believe your mom and dad just walked around with $500.000.00 like that. Oh my god, that’s a half a million dollars! They were walking around the zoo with that much money like it was nothing. I know we need everything we can get to do this but, now we are going to be moving around with more than a million dollars. A million dollars Maura! In cash!” Jane ran her fingers through her unruly dark locks, “Just so you know, I’ve never seen that much money in my whole life and it makes me really uncomfortable carrying that much money around. For one thing, it isn’t safe and secondly, I feel bad about taking any of it and not being able to contribute anything myself.” Jane was sitting across from Maura on their beds, “I feel really bad using all your money, Maur. I need to pull my own weight too. I’m not a sponge, but I as hell feel like I’m being one. Living off your money like this.”

Maura leaned forward taking Jane by the shoulders looking right into her eyes, “Jane you have to understand that this was nothing for my parents that for once their money is needed and please Jane, please don’t feel badly about this. As far as pulling your own weight…you…Jane Rizzoli…have been pulling more than your own weight. It may not be measured in currency like you think it should be, but I am alive and safe because of you. You have been doing almost everything for me lately and I know that you are not…what did you call it? A sponge? Never in your life have you been one so stop that kind of thinking right now.” Maura leaned closer pulling Jane into a hug to comfort her and herself, “I’m the one that hasn’t been much help to you. I owe you everything Jane. Just please remember that.”

Maura started crying, “Hey, hey what’s with the crying. I didn’t mean to upset you Maur. Is this the hormonal thing or am I being stupid as usual and upset you? If it was me I’m sorry, okay. Please don’t cry?” Jane leaned down looking into Maura’s hazel eyes and smiled at her.

Maura sat up wiping her eyes, “I’m sorry Jane it’s just amygdala and my lacrimal gland are…”

Jane reached over rubbing Maura’s shoulders, “Hey, hey don’t be sorry I’m just not use to this new version of Maura. You’re sensitive and I just keep shooting off my big mouth. I’m sorry I’ll do better.” Jane pulled her back into a hug, but Maura was still tense, “Something is going on in that big brain of yours Dr. Isles. Just tell me Maur, don’t be afraid. Okay? Talk to me. It’s just us now and if we don’t talk to each other about the things that upset us we’re gonna be in big trouble. It’s just the two of us 24/7 so, if I’m doing something to upset you please tell me or hit me or something.”

It took Maura a few minutes to pull herself together before she finally spoke, “Jane?”

Pulling back giving Maura her full attention, “Yes Maur?”

“Well it is about my hormonal issue and not you okay? Could…could you learn to live with the increased progesterone for a little while?” Maura asks shyly.

Jane gets a big smile on her face, “Are you say ‘in you want to keep this baby?” Maura nods giving Jane a scared smile, “Cuz, if you really want this baby and you end up with a little Maura running around then yes, yes I think I could work around your hormones for a while. I’ll do my best and if I get out of line just tell me, okay?” Jane pulls Maura in for another hug, “I’m so happy for you and I promise I’ll be here to help you every step of the way.” Cuz, I love you so much, Jane thought.

“Thank you Jane. I know this is a lot to ask. On top of making you leave your family I’m now asking you to protect two lives. If this gets to be too much for you I’ll understand.”

“Maur, you’re not just my best friend…you’re my family too. Don’t you know that by now? Things are tough right now, but we’re gonna get through this together. I wouldn’t have it any other way. I should’ve never left you go to the safe house alone in the first place.”

Maura started softly crying again, but this time Jane just let her cry. Pulling her in tighter rubbing her back to sooth her with a slight rocking motion. Whispering soothing words to her. It took Maura awhile to stop crying. Jane could feel her relaxing, once her breathing evened out she knew Maura had fallen asleep. With a smile on her face Jane carefully laid Maura down on her bed and covered her up. It was the end of a long emotional day.

Jane got ready for bed double checking the locks propping a chair under the door knob placed her guns on the night stand and got into the other bed ending her day as well though sleep would not come.

Jane laid in bed staring at the ceiling. Her mind was going in circles thinking about the necessity to pay for everything in cash. Though the large backpack of money from Maura’s parents along with Maura’s money would keep them comfortable for a while it would eventually run out. Only a constant income would help. This would prevent them from standing out wherever they went and even though Maura said she shouldn’t feel bad about the money the fact was she still did. When sleep finally did come it was a restless one.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Both women knew that Maura needed medical care, her morning sickness was quite severe and she was still losing weight. They had made two trips to two different urgent cares for IV fluids because she kept getting dehydrated due to the almost constant vomiting causing her system to become more un-balanced. Going vasovagal just standing up or walking around with no lying involved, it was serious. Maura’s pregnancy was confirmed by the doctor at the urgent care clinic the first time. Maura may have a medical degree but, they both knew Maura needed to see an OB/GYN sooner rather later. The first urgent care visit was in Georgia the day before driving back to say goodbye to their families and the second was shortly after because that much travel had not been good for Maura and the fetus. They needed a place to live, they needed jobs or Jane did at least…because babies cost a fortune! What were they going to do? Where were they going to go? These were things the two women had been working on for over the past month. It needed to be some place where they could blend in. Somewhere they could try to stay put for the duration of Maura’s pregnancy now. They needed to minimize Maura’s stress for both her and the baby.

Through trusted contacts of Rondo’s they had obtained new identities already…done somewhat back door legally but, they had them just the same. They still needed to be careful and continue to fly under the radar as much as possible. Maura wasn’t in any shape to work so, it would have to be a place they could make it on a one person income and that income would be Jane’s. Jane traded in the ‘Hank special’ and with some extra money she bought panel van and tools for starting a plumbing business. Maura had helped her file for the business license and she agreed to help manage it for Jane when she was up to it. Jane bought two cell phones listing them under the business name.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maura had been sick for three days straight requiring that second trip to the urgent care. After receiving more IV fluids and a prescription for a one month supply of prenatal vitamins she was told she needed to rest leaving them in one place way too long. Causing Jane to risk leaving her alone more often and longer than she liked. Picking a high-end hotel for more security and amenities they set up to stay for a week. Each night they went through the listings looking for possible places to live. They could have went anywhere in the United States, but neither wanted to be that far away from family unless it was absolutely necessary. Even though they couldn’t see any on them it still gave them peace of mind knowing they were close. They knew there was a greater risk, but with the cover set-up and extra vigilance they both hoped they wouldn’t have to go further away. They decided to stay in Massachusetts and had narrowed down the areas. Maura helped Jane make a list of places to go look at the each day. In a week Jane had managed to look at about twenty different places in the varied areas around the western side of the state as well as do three small plumbing jobs. Jane was feeling pretty good about working paying jobs even if they were only small jobs. She was earning her own money. The two women talked to or texted each other about fifteen to twenty times a day just to make sure everything was okay. Maura worried as much about Jane being out there alone as Jane worried about her. Jane found two places and possibly a third that she liked, but the only thing that really mattered was what Maura liked and Maura’s choice would be the place they lived. When Jane was able to bring up the place she liked the best on the Real Estate web site for Maura to see, Jane was like a kid at Christmas explaining about everything the house had to offer. This house she found had almost all the things that were on the list they made together. Maura fell in love with it just from the virtual tour and Jane couldn’t wait for Maura to see it in person. Maura said she loved it and trusted Jane, if she liked it then that was the house for them. They put in a bid in the following morning and during their move to a hotel closer they drove past the house for Maura to see. 

The house Jane had found was in a quiet neighborhood. It would be a great place where they could blend in and two women living together would not stand out. There was only one problem…well two actually. One: It was a house in Northampton, Massachusetts, it was only about one hour and forty-five minutes out of Boston via the I-90 (103 miles) close but not too close Jane hoped. It was a little risky and Jane was pretty nervous about that. Two: It just happened to be in the middle of a mostly married gay community. Jane made a few choices…one of which she needed Maura to agree too…one that would keep the lies down for Maura if she agreed to it…that is if she could get Maura to go along with her idea. Jane figured if she could get Maura to marry her they would blend in even better as newlyweds. Especially with the pregnancy. The truth was long term pretending or lying was not really an option for Maura and they both knew it. If given the proper tools she could deflect better than anyone Jane had ever known. If this lasted for a while which Jane knew it would Maura wouldn’t be able to keep up the facade. Though they both would know the marriage was not legal. Jane figured that if they went through the motions then deflection would be easy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

11/7/2012 7:45pm

It only took one day and a half for their bid to be accepted. Jane knew it was now or never to tell Maura her plan so she if she was going to do it she needed to do it right. Actually ask Maura to marry her with a ring and all. Jane checked them into a better hotel for the night. She ordered a special meal from room service. She fixed her hair put on a one of her button down blouses and dress slacks. While Jane was building up the courage to ask she was having an internal debate with herself. The brunette was pushing her food around her plate much like Maura had been doing lately with her all day sickness and poor appetite. She seemed distant and off somewhere else. Maura had noticed how nice Jane was dressed when she came out of the bedroom and it was a nice change from the now daily jean clad Jane of late. Looking around the she decided that they must be celebrating the acceptance of their bid on the house. Jane seemed so happy with the news earlier, but as Maura watched her for a while not wanting to push her friend, she wasn’t sure. Then it got the best of her and she had to know what was going on. Something was definitely bothering her friend. Was something wrong with the house or did they need to go further away all of a sudden? Reaching over putting her hand on one of Jane’s hands Maura asked, “Jane is something wrong? Did something happen that I should know about?”

Maura’s touch seemed to pull Jane from her thoughts, “Oh, no Maur…ah I was just...um…I was thinking and well.” She left out a big sigh then took in a deep breath, “Well okay here goes nothin’.” She mumbled more to herself and nervously smiled at Maura. Jane reached in her pocket as she slid off the chair onto the floor coming to a stop in front of Maura on one knee. She took Maura’s hand in hers looking her best friend in the eyes, “Maura please don’t think I’ve lost my mind and hear me out before you have me committed.” Maura nodded and Jane pulled her hand from her pocket presenting Maura with the ring she had bought, “Maura Isles will you marry me?”

Before Jane could continue to explain what she was doing Maura started to get flushed, she had a look of panic on her face her breathing was becoming erratic. Maura was starting to hyperventilate. Jane moved to a squatting position in front of Maura, “Maur, just breathe okay? Just listen to me, okay? “Jane was getting more nervous by the minute looking at Maura, “Maura please, look at me! Cuz this is not what it seems…well it is…but it’s not like that…I’m not expecting nothing from you.” Frustrated by her stupid idea Jane ran her hands over her face, “Oh god, I’m really messing this up here! Please, just relax and breathe Maura. I couldn’t handle if you passed out on me. Think about the baby…this can’t be good for it. So please don’t go vaso…ah vaso-vaso on me.”

That seem to get through to Maura because she looked up at Jane and in a weak sounding breathy squeak she said, “Vasovagal…Jane…and I’m…trying not…to.”

What Jane perceived as panic, fear or possibly disgust was actually shock. Maura had never in her wildest dreams thought she would ever hear her friend, her straight best friend say those words to her. Words she so badly wanted to hear. Knew this would never happen but, for whatever reason it had. Jane had caught her so off guard, “Maur please, hear me out. I’m asking you to be my wife but, not in that… ah…not in that way.” She gestured between the two of them then pointing to Maura’s lower half hoping Maura would understand, “But I think we would fit in better and with the baby coming it would just answer some of the questions people might ask otherwise.” Jane sat the ring on the table to run her fingers through her still unruly curls then running them up and down over her face trying to gather her thoughts, “Maybe I should have explained first then asked.” She watched Maura closely to make sure her breathing was slowing down and evening out before she continued, “I know lying is a real problem for you so, I thought…if people asked you…you could truthfully say I surprised you when I proposed and technically not be lying. I bought you a ring and I even tried to make it a little romantic.”

Maura smiled at Jane letting a slight chuckle escape from her lips, “That you did Jane…that you did! You really did shock me, because that would not have been what I surmised you ever to ask me.”

Jane acted put off while still grinning at Maura, “Well I told you I’d be the guy.” Maura let out another chuckle and Jane looked around the room then back at the smaller woman, “What? I lit candles, I have music playing in the background. We’re in a nice hotel with a really nice meal. I dressed sort of nice and I proposed with a ring even.” She pointed to the simple white gold ring with three small diamonds inset into the band.

Maura reached out running her finger around the ring, “Well, this is a beautiful ring Jane but, as for being romantic you need a lot more work and I believe you’re supposed to ‘sweep a girl off her feet’ as they say…not shock her into losing consciousness.”

Jane was trying not to be offended since she knew Maura was just poking fun at her, “Com’on Maura, I kinda did this with what I had, but if you need me to do it better I will. And for your information I can be more romantic if I need to be or want to be.” Giving Maura her best Rizzoli smile, “Besides I did get you another present too.” She got up and ran over to her ready to go backpack pulling out a small bag bringing it over to Maura.

Maura’s eyes lit up and her smile was just as bright, “You went into Boston to get me fudge clusters? Oh Jane, that was so sweet, but that was too risky of a thing to do.”

“Do I lose points if I didn’t go into Boston?” Jane questioned. Maura looked puzzled and Jane gave her a small smile, “I found a little shop a few blocks from our new house.”

Maura clasped her hands at her heart, “Oh…then I think that would get you extra points for finding a house so close to my favorite treats.” Her smile brightened causing her eyes to sparkle.

“And amazingly enough they seem to be one of the foods you can keep in that tummy of yours these days.” Not meaning to be so intimate Jane reached out without thinking she placed her hand on Maura’s stomach. This small action however effected both women very deeply.

Jane went to pull her hand away, but Maura stopped her by placing her hand over Jane’s to hold it in place. Maura spoke in almost a whisper, “It’s okay.” After a moment Maura picked up the ring, “Would you put this on me?”

Jane smiled, “Is that a yes Dr. Isles?”

“Yes Jane that is a yes.” Jane took the ring from Maura slipping it onto Maura’s left ring finger.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Own nothing…just borrowing the girls for my story.
> 
> I hope everyone is enjoying following along. Let me know what you think.

Chapter 6

11/9/2012

Two days later on November 9th 2012 Jane and Maura were married at ‘A Little Wedding Chapel’ in Holyoke Massachusetts. This was the first official paper trail on Mrs. Jane Lizzrio and Mrs. Maura Siles-Lizzrio. Both women agreeing externally that this was to help them blend in to their community and so Maura wouldn’t have to lie. If asked they would even have the license for her to prove it. Maura helped Jane pick out simple white gold bands for them to wear and that complemented the engagement ring Jane had given her. Internally however, both woman were savoring the feeling of actually being married to the woman they each loved. When they said their vows and exchanged those rings they meant every word they said to the other. After the ceremony Jane took Maura out for some therapeutic shopping to celebrate. They purchased some things for their new home. Some new items and some used. That night they fell asleep snuggled together in the same bed while watching a movie together.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

11/14/2012

They closed on the Northampton home within a week and were able to move in the following day, not that there was much to move in. Mostly everything to set up the house was coming from a resale shop they found in Springfield, Massachusetts. This consisted of the basic kitchen setup and furniture, a dining room set, the living room furniture and bedroom furniture for their Master suite. This way it looked like this was furniture they already had. They purchased a new king size mattress along with pillows, sheets, blankets and comforter, bathroom supplies for the three bathrooms, other household accessories for the kitchen and finely a TV mostly for Jane’s entertainment. They needed a lot of things for the house, but agreed that they would get things as Jane’s plumbing business allowed since over spending would get them noticed. They needed to live within their means or as closely as possible. For Jane that was her normal life, for Maura this was much more difficult. Not feeling well was one thing that had slowed her down considerably. Jane had done a pluming job a day and had a few more lined up. They bought a second laptop for Maura to use and to keep the books for ‘Lizzrio Family Plumbing’.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

11/16/2012 2:30pm

Maura found Dr. Morgan Crandall OB/GYN who came highly recommended so she scheduled an appointment with her. Jane went with Maura for her first appointment. This was considered the new patient first prenatal care visit so they were told to plan for an extra-long visit. Most of the visit was for information intake. For this part Maura was very thankful she had Jane with her because some of the questions they were asking would have required her to lie. Or technically falsify her medical records. Talking about some of the sperm donor father’s health history she knew nothing about. Her previous sexual partners and past medical history she knew, but when it came to the request for medical records that would be a real problem. Maura knew she was nine weeks along and Dr. Crandall confirmed as much. Estimated due date July 5, 2013 right on the mark with Maura’s calculations. Dr. Crandall did an IV treatment while they were at the office to rehydrate Maura, she wasn’t happy at all with the amount of weight lost due to the morning sickness, neither was Jane. Once Maura admitted she lost almost fifteen pounds in a month, Jane was extremely upset with herself for not realizing Maura had gotten that bad. Maura didn’t have fifteen pounds to lose and her not wearing her normal perfectly fitted clothes had helped to cover her loss. Dr. Crandall recommended ways to try to get in some extra calories in Maura ones easier on the digestive system. 

Dr. Crandall did extra blood work and an ultrasound to check the fetus development since Maura was having such severe morning sickness as well as her lack of nutrition. Jane was impressed and amazed that they were able to see the baby so clearly. Maura had a hard time holding back her ‘Google mouth’ through the whole appointment wanting to explain everything to Jane. She did slip briefly during the ultrasound telling Jane the fetus was about the size of a grape weighing a fraction of an ounce and she started pointing out the head, body, arms and legs on the screen before she could stop herself. Dr. Crandall did note Maura’s knowledge for a first time pregnancy. Jane just made a joke that Maura was an avid reader that she even reads the telephone book when it first gets delivered. Jane silently was thankful that Maura was also suffering from ‘pregnancy brain’ and she didn’t go into random ‘Google mouth’ as bad as usual.

Maura was surprised that Jane allowed herself to get a little emotional when she saw the baby on the screen for the first time. When Dr. Crandall used the fetal Doppler they both teared up hearing the heartbeat for the first time. Jane couldn’t believe it was that fast and was worried something was wrong. Both Dr. Crandall and Maura had to reassure her that it was normal. What Maura didn’t know was that Jane already felt that this baby was hers too, even if it did kinda look like an alien.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Over the next month Maura’s morning sickness lessened considerably and she started to get a glow about her. Jane’s business was growing as well the only problem was that her jobs ranged from Winchester Connecticut to Hartford New Hampshire. Maura went with her as often as she could so that Jane could protect her. As it turned out, Maura was a great help on the days she felt well. The smaller woman even went along on some of the days she wasn’t up to working to ease Jane’s stress over leaving her unprotected. The two women enjoyed spending their time together as well as working together.

Maura found that she enjoyed watching Jane’s body move while she worked. Way more than a friend should be enjoying another. Jane’s body was getting even more sculpted and tone from all the lifting and overhead work. Maura would find herself getting aroused just watching Jane. After the first couple times Maura realized it was necessary to bring reading material or other things to distract herself. Luckily for her Jane just thought it had to do with the pregnancy, which Maura let her believe because it technically wasn’t really a lie. Her sex drive had been increasing due to the extra hormonal changes during the pregnancy.

If the job was more than an hour away Jane would find a place for them to stay overnight. Jane didn’t like traveling so far with Maura, but to have constant work and build the business it was what they had to do. For now they could do this, but as Maura’s pregnancy progressed Jane knew she wouldn’t be able to keep going as far leaving Maura home alone or making her ride long distances.

Jane and Maura had already been best friend’s that worked together and chose to spend more and more of their free time together. Over the past six years that they had known one another, they both thought they knew each other very well. They had seen each other almost every day either at work or socially plus they talked about everything and anything. Since they were now spending almost every waking moment together and sharing a bedroom every night, they were quickly learning there was a lot more to learn about the other. Not in a bad way though, it just added a new freshness to their relationship and seemed to be making their bond to each other even tighter.

For instance, Maura learned that Jane’s nightmares were far worse than she ever knew or Jane had ever admitted to anyone, granted this situation added new pressure to Jane and causing a whole new set of nightmares. Maura was now able to read Jane’s moods and understand her temperament better. She was coming to understand the complexity of this woman; deciphering her moods of the past, therefore, allowing her to better read her current moods and behavior now. Some of the nightmares didn’t wake Jane and some she woke screaming, drenched with sweat. After those bad ones Jane always remembered every detail of them and was usually irritable and withdrawn for a few days. The others were vague in her memory or not remembered at all, however, she would be irritable just the same due to poor sleep. Since it was just the two of them Maura was able to get Jane to open up about her nightmares. She was willing to talk about some of them given enough time. Maura was learning when to wake Jane to break the cycle or to just sooth her until she relaxed again. This seem to improve her rem sleeping allowing for much more restful night’s sleep and a much more pleasant Jane. Jane still had a masculine swagger about her, but she didn’t have a need to prove herself. She was vigilant over Maura’s safety almost to the point of OCD when it came to security measures.

Jane learned that Maura’s new casual attire made her look even sexier than ever, though she missed the dresses and heels, maybe not as much as Maura, but she missed them all the same. Jane learned that the use of a night light wasn’t only for Jane’s benefit. Maura also found comfort in a soft light which she found stemmed back to her childhood and the ability to feel safe and being able to sooth herself. Jane learned that Maura was extremely terrified during thunder storms again stemming from her childhood and not knowing how to ask for comfort. This made Jane’s heartache even more for the young Maura. All the times they spent at each others houses Jane guessed that they mustn’t have had a thunder storm when Maura stayed at her apartment. When she stayed at Maura’s Jane stayed in the guest room not able to hear Maura crying. She felt so guilty for missing the signs for something this bad. It pained her to see this beautiful thirty six year old woman crumble like a child especially when they lost power during the last thunder storm of the season. This unfortunate occurrence happened right after moving in the new house or so Jane hoped that was the last of the storms because winter was right around the corner. This was the first night they spent in the middle of their king sized bed with Jane holding Maura soothing her fear away. Giving her the comfort she so long deserved.

Neither women had ever seen themselves as the marrying kind, but they were settling in to their new domestic life quite easily. They both found they were almost enjoying all this time they had together. They cooked most nights in the kitchen together. It was almost a flawless dance between the two women. When Maura didn’t feel well enough or certain smells bothered her Jane would cook the meals. Thus making sure Maura was still eating nutritional meals. Jane was actually a very good cook for someone who didn’t cook that often until know. Her mother had taught her well.

The first thing they did after moving in the Northampton house was to trim the trees and bushes in the yard. Everything was sorely overgrown since no one had occupied the house in quite some time. This allowed them to be outside and meet a few of their neighbors.

Maura worked on decorating the inside of the house while Jane painted and made necessary repairs. Since the house had been empty for so long there were a lot of things for Jane to repair. Another thing Maura learned about her best friend was that she was very handy at repairs. Jane had admitted to her that is was always a dream to buy a fixer-upper and do the work herself, but she never thought that would come to fruition just like she never thought she would get married and live a domestic life as they were currently doing at the moment. The two friends sat down working out a plan for the house and the order in which this would be accomplished. Their master suite was to be the first to be painted and completely decorated. Both the master bathroom and the main bathroom were going to be big projects. They decided that the master bath would be the first to be done leaving the main as a working bathroom. They sat-up the spare room as their bedroom until the master suite was completed. Then they would do the kitchen and next would be the living room. By then they would work on the nursery. Leaving the spare room and main bathroom for last two projects. This would mean that they would continue to share a bedroom at least until after the baby was born. Luckily they had a newly remodeled half bath on the main floor not requiring work just Maura’s decorating touch.

Both women figured if this alternate reality they were living in ended with the O’Rourke’s being stopped or convicted then this house would make a great investment. They tried not dwelling on their situation because it wasn’t that bad at the moment. Actually their life was going rather smoothly. They were really good physically that is. Maura was feeling better than ever and wanting to do more things.

They now had a permanent place to stay. There were home improvements to keep them occupied for quiet sometime. The funny thing was, they were enjoying doing it and doing things together. Both their lives in Boston and family had come up in a few discussions, but they both found it a difficult topic. They talked about how much they missed their other life. They both missed their jobs terribly. This is where the emotional part was taking its toll on both women. Maura knew how much she missed the Rizzoli’s so, she couldn’t even begin to imagine how Jane was feeling. It was getting closer to Christmas and it was hard for either of them to be in the spirit of the season. Both women knew they had to be careful when taking about their families so things didn’t slip out accidentally. Neither woman wanted to bring up the subject to the other because it was too painful. They just kept those feelings to themselves while trying to be happy and cheerful for each other during the coming holiday. They took comfort in having each other.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Own nothing…Only wishing.
> 
> I’m glad so many of you are enjoying this story. Questions asked about the money not adding up. They had the money they started with, Maura’s parents gift, then Maura liquidated some of her investments, remembering they also have money and clothes stored for emergencies plus they had been spending money for a month (burner phones, laptop, hair coloring, food, hotels, the hank special, gas and an urgent care visit…I may have missed some things). This left Jane overwhelmed with a million plus dollars. Now they have less since buying a house, van, tools, everything for the house and medical care. Only the two women really know how much is really left.
> 
> Three songs featured in this chapter.  
> First ‘Una Rosa Blu’ (A Blue rose)  
> Second song ‘Lo vivo per lei’ (I live for her)  
> Third song ‘Amore mio’ (My Love)  
> The fourth song is only back ground ‘Ti Amo’ (I love You)

Chapter 7

12/7/2012

Jane thought she finally knew of a way to cheer Maura up so she made a reservation at a nice Italian Restaurant for their one month wedding anniversary. This would give Maura a chance to dress-up in one of her designer dresses which had been just hanging in the closet. Jane knew her best friend really missed wearing her normal attire so much. Up until now Maura had been a real trooper she was even wearing clothes of the rack at regular department stores. Jane had caught Maura several times running her fingers over her six dresses they brought with them that horrible night. Jane wanted to wear a dress for Maura, she really did, but she couldn’t bring herself to do it. There wasn’t much she truly hated more than dresses. She found a nice black pinstriped suit with a white silk button down blouse on a quick shopping trip to the mall. She was going to be truly romantic this time. She had flowers sent to the house earlier that day with a note attached.

Please join me for an evening out at the Spoleto restaurant  
Reservations for 8pm. A good reason to dress up in one of your fancy dresses - Jane xo 

Jane made a special request while at the florist that the flowers be left on the porch only and not to be delivered to the door. She then sent a text to Maura that she knew would drive the woman crazy until they arrived.

Hey Maur, I got a special package arriving at the house today. Can you let me know when it arrives? - J

Jane laughed every time she received a new text from Maura asking for more information about the package. Just after lunch Jane received her confirmation text.

Jane, I’m so excited about tonight. I will be ready and waiting. The flowers are absolutely gorgeous. I love them and thank you so very much - M

By the time Jane arrived home Maura was in fact ready and waiting. Running late as usual the tall brunette hurried to shower and dress for the evening ahead.

Jane held the doors for Maura the only problem was helping this beautiful woman in a curve hugging designer LBD in and out of the work van, yeah just not cool. Okay, one minor oversight to be corrected in the future. Jane admitted she should have thought that part through a little better. Maura was so happy to be going out for the evening that she chose not to even mention the inconvenience. Both silently thinking they would be getting another car soon. The two women enjoyed their meals trading tastes with one another, the atmosphere in the restaurant was perfect. Dinner conversation was kept light. Maura was torn between getting dessert or not.

“Maur, you know whatever you order I’ll help you eat so, don’t worry. Just order what you want. Besides, you and that little one of yours can still use the extra calories. If you don’t want it now we’ll take it home for later.” Jane looked around the restaurant noticing people dancing on a small dance floor in the corner, “Maur, I have an idea…” tipping her head in the direction of the music. When Maura looks over her shoulder to see the couples dancing Jane asks, “Dance with me? It’ll give your dinner a chance to settle a little then you can decide on dessert.” She shines Maura her best Rizzoli smile and bats her eyelashes holding her hand out.

Maura couldn’t refuse Jane no matter what. Dancing with Jane was another one of Maura’s dreams coming true. She smiles taking Jane’s hand, “That would be lovely.”

Jane held her hand as she escorted Maura to the dance floor. They danced for three songs. For the first song both women were a little tense as they swayed together. The second song found them relaxing a bit more pulling the other in closer. Their fronts softly pressed together. By the third song Jane and Maura had begun melting into one another enjoying how well they fit together. Maura had her head resting on Jane’s shoulder. As the fourth song started when Jane broke the silence pulling back just enough to look at the smaller brunette with a sly grin and a twinkling eyes, “So… ah…is this more romantic then my proposal?” 

A small laugh escaped Maura’s lips, “It seems that you may have sport after all.”

Jane laughed out loud, “That’s game Maura, It’s I have game and yes, yes I do!”

Is she flirting with me or is it just the increased progesterone output Maura thought to herself because she was finding herself getting extremely aroused. She needed to distance herself from Jane get some air before she did something she regretted. Jane all but told her that this was not what this marriage was about. They were married in name only. She didn’t want to ruin things. As the song progressed Maura stepped back, “Maybe we could take dessert to go?”

Jane leaned in kissing Maura’s cheek, “Let’s go get you that chocolate dessert you were eying on the menu earlier.”

Taking Maura’s hand she led her back to their table. Maura ordered a slice of triple decadent chocolate cheese cake to go. Jane settled the bill and they headed home.

About half way home Maura reached out taking Jane’s hand in hers when Jane didn’t pull away Maura smile internally to herself thinking how it felt so right, “Thank you for tonight, Jane. I had a wonderful time.” She couldn’t believe that she had been faux married to Jane for a month already and how good it had been going even though they were in hiding. Strangely this might have been the best month of her life if it wasn’t for their situation. When they arrived home Maura walked Jane around to the back door.

When they reached the patio Jane chuckled at the site before her. A BBQ grill sitting there with a big red bow on it, “Happy Anniversary Jane…I…mm…know it’s not a very personal gift, but I couldn’t find any recommendations for a one month wedding anniversary gift. You were talking about getting one and I saw you looking at this one when we were at Home Depot the other day so, I hope you like it. And…”

Jane jumped to rescue Maura from her rambling, “I love it Maur…this is the one I wanted. Thank you!” Jane pulled Maura in for a hug, “You did great Maur. I really love it.”

Maura put her cake in the fridge for later then went up to the bedroom to change for bed only to find a bag of fudge clusters with a folded piece of paper lying on her pillow. She picked up the paper curiously,

 

Maura,  
Sorry I couldn’t find you a one month wedding anniversary card so, I made you something that I’m hoping you will like even better. I hope you enjoy it. Love, Jane xo

 

Amazing  
Anniversary  
Beautiful  
Best  
Better half  
Bond  
Bright  
Complete  
Endearing  
Family  
Forever  
Friends  
Friendship  
Genesis  
Gift  
Giving  
Happiness  
Happy  
Heart  
Honest  
Important  
Impressive  
Jane  
Life  
Light  
Long  
Love  
Marriage  
Marry  
Maura  
Me  
Newlyweds  
Partner  
Remember  
Rings  
Sexy  
Smart  
Smile  
Special  
Strong  
Stylish  
Sunshine  
Sweet  
Together  
Trust  
Unique  
Wedding  
Whole  
Wife  
You

 

 

F R A M A Z I N G E N E S I S T S S  


S R O C S Y M S Y I K Y D B O N D U  


D E I R S M P T R S V L O N G N B O  


E M M E E E R R A R W I F E E L S L  


W E P U N N E O S E J M N I H X U W  


Y M O Q I D S N R N G A R G S F N T  


L B R I P E S G E T N F W E I O S O  


W E T N P A I H V R I S X T L R H G  


E R A U A R V E I A D Y U I Y E I E  


N L N O H I E A N P D A F E T V N T  


S G T L O N V R N O E E H E S E E H  


P L T O N G T T A B W G L N D R O E  


E I H V E F E D Y A E O A S G N I R  


C G G E S E E H P Y H S M I L E P A  


I H I Z T N W E P W A T T W R Y E R  


A T R F S O S M A R T R U S T R N U  


L K B E T T E R H A L F A F A H A A  


Y O U S C O M P L E T E N M E D J M

 

Maura had just been setting on her side of the bed running her finger over the words. Not having heard Jane enter in the room. She jumped when Jane spoke, “I know you like crosswords puzzles better, but I couldn’t get it right…so I hope it’s okay and I hope you like it.” Jane finished with a nervous response.

Maura walked up to Jane throwing her arms around the taller woman hugging her so tight she almost couldn’t breathe, “You are one special person Jane Rizzoli. I hope you know that?” Realizing what she said Maura pulled back lifting her hands to cover her month, “Sorry Jane I’ll do better. I know we talked about not to using our names…it just slipped out.”

Jane smiled pulling her back into a hug, “I’ll let it slid this one time Maur…I miss it…my name I mean. I’ve slipped and said your name too.” They stayed that way for a few moments longer before continuing on with their nightly routines both missing the contact of the other. Once in bed Maura did her word search as Jane watched. Both falling to sleep that night a little more in love with the other.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

12/21/2012 

Jane cleared her day so she could go with Maura for her thirteen week check-up. Maura was doing better every day her morning sickness was gone, well the all-day sickness as they had dubbed it was gone. Just a few mornings of nausea remained. Maura found no problem giving up coffee since she could hardly stand the smell these days and Jane’s favorite thing about Maura’s pregnancy was now that her appetite was improving she craved bar burgers. Jane thought she died and went to heaven, she was faux married to the most beautiful woman in the world and all she had to do was wiggle her eye brows and say ‘want a burger Maur’ and they would find themselves at one of the many pubs around Northampton enjoying a burger for dinner or finding a place to stop for one at lunch time.

Jane and Maura were sitting in an examination room waiting for Dr. Crandall to come in discussing how much they like her when they first met the doctor.

Jane had her hand on Maura’s now forming baby bump leaning down talking to the baby. In mid-sentence Jane jumped back pulling her hand away when there was a knock on the door warning Dr. Crandall’s entrance.

Jane wasn’t so sure she wanted to be in the room if Dr. Crandall was going to perform a pelvic exam on Maura every time, but she stayed just the same because she had promised to be with Maura through everything and every step of the way. To her relief Maura assured her pelvic exams were not done at every visit. Dr. Crandall spoke as she prepared to examine Maura, “I’m sure you both have a million questions so before you ask…yes it is safe to use a dildo during intercourse, just keep in mind that certain models of plastic, glass or metal are made more rigid than actual flesh so, you’ll want to be extra careful not to penetrate too forcefully.” Winking at Jane, she continued her exam as she spoke, “If you choose to use one just remember proper cleaning instructions are extremely important. Listen to your body Maura unusual discomfort says to stop. That goes for all sex toys. You have no complications everything looks good here, so I say enjoy.” She looked up smiling at the two women.

Jane’s face was bright crimson red when the doctor looked up, “You’re just like Maura aren’t you? Way, way more information than I needed there Doc.” Jane says mortified.

It was Maura’s turn to come to Jane’s rescue trying to hold back a laugh while speaking, “You have you excuse Jane Dr. Crandall…Jane doesn’t like discussing her sex life or sex of any kind in public…she is quite a private person.”

As the doctor removed her gloves she spoke, “Oh, I’m sorry Jane, I hope I didn’t offend you. I just want my patients to be well informed and that is one of the most common questions asked with my same sex couples. I just like to get it out of the way and over the years I find some women find it hard to ask certain questions so, they will abstain unnecessarily. This is a great time during the pregnancy so enjoy it I say.”

“It’s okay Doc…you just sounded like my genesis wife here. She has so much information going around in that big brain of hers that she has a tendency sometimes to overshare. Don’t get me wrong I love it…she has taught me more in the last six years than I’ve learned in the thirty years before.”

“Well Jane I’ll try not to over share in the future, but that means you will need to ask the hard questions you may be thinking about. Agreed?” Pausing a moment for Jane to acknowledge her. Realizing this the tall brunette nodded her agreement, “Just remember that no question is too silly to ask.” Dr. Crandall checked the heartbeat then she flipped through Maura’s chart, “Okay everything is looking pretty good the fetus seems to be developing right on schedule. Maura your weight is still a little too low so have a milkshake once in a while, it’s okay to splurge a little. Trust me, that little one needs those extra calories for now.” 

Jane and Maura said in unison, “Thank you Dr. Crandall.”

Jane had a smile on her face while thinking. ‘Of course, this baby was developing right on schedule, it is Maura’s baby after all. Nothing less would be acceptable’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so very sorry that the crossword puzzle didn't make the transition over from ff.net. I thought it was really clever part of the story but I'm not sure how to fix it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Rizzoli & Isles, just borrowed Jane & Maura for my story.
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed the last chapter because I had fun writing it.

Chapter 8

Since the night of the storm the women had been spending more and more time together in the middle of their bed. Most nights they would read together or just talk. Maura and her thirst for knowledge had found a book store when in downtown Northampton. They bought three books to share ‘What to Expect When You're Expecting’, ‘What to Expect the First Year’ and ‘What to Expect the Second Year’.

They started with ‘What to Expect When You're Expecting’ of course. They would read together while Jane stopped to talk to Maura’s stomach from time to time passing on new found tidbits of information or warnings to not do those learned things to mom. Jane did great until the Labor & Delivery chapter. Maura was amused by Jane behavior because she had never seen Jane squeamish during an autopsy or at a crime scene unless a child was involved, but every time she thought of Maura in so much pain and the whole baby coming out where it came out scenario she was. Knowing Jane had a hang-up when talking about sex Maura found this was like the continuation on the sex subject. Certain words required editing during conversations. They should have been done reading the book, but Jane could only do small portions by the time they got to the chapter on Complicated Pregnancies. This is where she started going into panic mode worrying that something would go wrong with Maura or the baby. She was glad to have Maura there to explain everything even if it was done in her ‘Google Mouth’ way. Maura enjoyed this nightly activity so much because more times than not Jane’s hand moved to caress her stomach and she would talk to the baby having whole one sided conversations with the baby which Maura found very amusing. She talked to the baby too, but more in thought not out loud. She also cherished this intimacy shared between them. It may not be what friends do together, not even between best friends, but this was their closeness their bond and she wouldn’t trade this time for anything in the world.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next month was a busy one. They got dressed up and went out for a nice dinner on Christmas Eve. They celebrated Christmas in a quiet way. Jane made breakfast for Maura then they made her Nona’s gnocchi’s and red sauce together for dinner later that night. They spent the rest of the day watching movies like they used to do. They agreed to not exchange gifts and would decide together to purchase something for the house. They just couldn’t decide on what that would be…not that their list wasn’t a long one. They just enjoyed the quiet day hanging out together.

The women had met Mike and Jonathon Westbrook their next door neighbors while cleaning up the yard and preparing it for winter. When Jane was out shoveling the snow they were kind enough to help her finish with the shoveling. The two women went and bought a snow blower the next day. A week later after receiving another eight inches of snow Jane did their driveway, walkway and side walk, then she did the Westbrook’s to return the favor. This earned her and Maura a dinner invitation with Mike and Jonathon.

Mike and Jonathon Westbrook had been in a legal union for ten years, but together for twenty-three tears. They were what Jane called a full blown stereo typical gay couple. Jane found them amusing to say the least. She spent much of the time there trying to decide which of the two was more flamboyant. It was like having a meal with the characters from the ‘Bird Cage’. They wouldn’t let either of the women bring anything to dinner, just themselves. Maura couldn’t walk in with nothing so she picked a nice bottle of wine as a gift. Mike and Jane hit it off immediately talking sports. Got to love those Red Sox’s. Then their conversation moved onto the Patriots. After Maura refused a glass of wine telling them she was pregnant Jonathon began pampering her the minute he heard no longer letting her lift a finger from that point on. They had no children of their own, but could tell you about every child in the neighborhood. They had been too busy with their careers over the years to have children and now that they were nearing retirement it was clear to Jane and Maura that they regretted that choice. Even though things were so different back then it still was a tender spot for both men. Neighborhood grandparents was an honored title for them.

Jonathon was a chief so, dinner was fantastic and Jane did well with the formal settings of various courses. Maura was proud of how well Jane did. Jane on the other hand was thanking god for all the times she accompanied Maura to the Isles Foundation functions over the last few years. What surprised Maura most about the evening was how intimate Jane’s touches were while at Mike and Jonathon’s. At one point Maura thought Jane was going to kiss her, not that she would have minded at all.

Interacting with Mike and Jonathon made Jane feel free and relaxed and not judged. Jane only had one beer since Maura couldn’t drink she tried not to drink as well, plus there was the need to stay sharp. She found herself wanting to touch, hold and kiss Maura. It was so easy to lose herself in the moment, but not wanting to push things too far. After all they were a newlyweds so that should be expected right? Maura wasn’t tense or breaking out with hives from stress so Jane just went with it, both secretly enjoying it. Neither wanting the evening to end.

Maura worked with Jane almost every day doing plumbing jobs then she worked on the Lizzrio Family Plumbing books after dinner while Jane worked on the Master Suite. They were making great progress on the house. Jane finished the master bedroom and bathroom. Mike and Jonathon helped Jane move the furniture into the room and helped hang the window treatments Maura had picked out. All three gave Maura a hard time for moving too large of a pile of the hanging clothes. They made her sit down and helped with that as well. Jane made her Ma’s lasagna for dinner insisting they stay. Jane had picked up a small desk and file cabinet the men assisted in setting up the spare room as a temporary office for Maura. 

Jane met some of the neighbor kids while she was out clearing the snow. Jason Jackson (9) and Paulie Jackson (12) the two young boys helped her build a snowman for Maura. After finishing with a snowball fight Jane walked them home giving her a chance to meet the boy’s parents Paula and Danni Sloan-Jackson who apologized and hoped that the boys weren’t bothering her in anyway. Danni met Paula, Paulie and Jason after Paula’s divorce from her very abusive husband. They have been together for six years and married for three. They lived on the other side of Mike and Jonathon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

12/31/2012

The Lizzrio’s were invited over to Westbrook’s for their annual New Year’s Eve party. During the evening Jane and Maura were able to meet a bunch of their other neighbor’s. Jane introduced Maura to Paula and Danni Sloan-Jackson. Maura told them to thank Paulie and Jason for her lovely snowman. The first time she built a snowman was with Jane and that was just a couple years ago. Even though they laughed Maura was really honored to have someone want to build a snowman for her.

Jonathon introduced his two lovelies as he called Jane and Maura to Amanda White and Miranda Walters who are their neighbors that lived on the other side of them. He felt all four women would have a lot in common once they got to know each other. As it turned out Jane and Maura where very close in age with Amanda and Miranda. They found out that Amanda and Miranda had been together for three years and were getting married this coming June. Neither one had children and were unsure about having them at this time. This leaving Jane and Maura open to a multitude of questions.

All four women were having a good time talking easily side stepping and redirecting the conversation until Amanda asked Jane and Maura what made them decide to have children? How they decided on who would be the one to carry the baby? And who they went to for the IVF? Jane told them the birth part was easy because she could never see herself pregnant and the IVF was done where they lived before, shivering at the thought of Jordan and Maura together. She left out the how they decided part then she politely excused them to get something to eat before Maura started getting hives. 

The next couple they met was Phillip Strong and David Stillman who had been married four years and had adopted two siblings a year ago. Leo Strong-Stillman (2) and Anna Strong-Stillman (6). They lived directly across the street from Jane and Maura.

The last couple they met was Anthony and Maria Coppola who lived across the street from Mike and Jonathon. Tony and Maria have been married two years and their daughter Francesca Coppola was fifteen months.

Again that evening Jane was very affectionate toward Maura while they were at the party kissing her cheek, holding her hand, rubbing her back while standing next to her and coming up behind Maura wrapping her arm around Maura’s waist rubbing her belly. Maura noticed how relaxed Jane was so, she started reciprocating the touches and when Jane didn’t pull away and remained relaxed she continued initiating the touches as well. Everyone kept commenting how they looked so much in love and it was easy to see they were newlyweds.

Jane and Maura excused themselves around eleven saying Maura was tired which was in fact true. Also as a way to avoid the midnight kiss, though they both secretly wished they would get a kiss from the other at midnight. Everyone teased the women as they were leaving saying the newlyweds were only leaving because they had their own private party planned to ring in the New Year. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

1/6/2013

The Sunday after New Year’s Day Jane had been refinishing the kitchen cabinets and was to the point of re-attaching the doors. Maura was helping by hand her the doors. They were pressed for time and needed to finish because their new appliances were being delivered and installed the next day. It was early afternoon when Maura stopped working she walked over setting down on one of the kitchen chairs. Jane couldn’t read Maura’s face, but she was just rubbing her stomach. Jane quickly hopped down from the ladder and ran over squatting in front of Maura afraid something was wrong, “You okay Maur?”

It took Maura a minute to respond, “I’m good Jane. I felt something the other day and I wasn’t sure, but I believe I’m feeling the baby moving.”

“Wow, can I feel?”

“I have been feeling around, but I can’t feel anything on the outside. I just feel it inside.” She took Jane’s hands placing them on her stomach anyway hoping Jane wouldn’t feel left out or disappointed.

She shouldn’t have worried because as Jane’s hands moved around her stomach it was almost as if she could feel it through Maura’s energy. Her eyes sparkled as she spoke, “I can’t believe you’re already feeling the flutters of movement.” The way Maura looked up at Jane she thought she got it wrong, “It’s flutters right? Isn’t that what their called?”

“Yes Jane, I’m impressed you remembered.”

“Wow at this rate MJ’s gonna come out running.”

“MJ Jane?”

Jane shrugged, “Yeah, Maura Junior…what else?” As if it was the most natural thing ever. Maura laughed pulling Jane in for a hug.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They had lived in the Northampton house just over two months now and they relaxed there habits a little bit. They bought a second car for Maura to drive. This one was a new and dependable Ford Focus. Jane still monitored the area watching for changes, people that didn’t belong, looking for foot prints in the snow near the windows or ones that just didn’t belong. Always making sure the house was secure even having an alarm system installed as well as the neighborhood being secure. They installed a safe in the bedroom closet and another in the basement for security as well. This going back to Jane’s insecurity of having so much cash in the house. They had opened an account for the business and put some of the money in a bank deposit box still leaving them with a lot of cash on hand. Jane ran checks on all the neighbors, whom all seemed to check out. Jane joined the neighborhood watch group to help patrol the area giving her the extra advantage of knowing what went on in the neighborhood and getting to know the neighbors better. They kept the police ban radio on all the time, unless they had company over.

Maura monitored a variety of newspapers daily for updated information coming out of Boston. She also monitored several blogs on line looking for information. Jane was getting busier with her business, but started being more selective taking the jobs keeping her closer to home now. Maura didn’t go to work with Jane everyday now giving her time to work on the house. If the job was hard she would go to help Jane if it was close she might go for part of the day. Some days Jane would go home for lunch or Maura would bring lunch to her. If there was a job farther away Maura always went. Jane was trying to talk Maura into getting a guard dog to be at the house when she was alone. Maura was willing, but her concern was how the dog would react to the baby. Jane promised they would go check out some breeding and training places so Maura could see them in action and do the needed research for her to feel comfortable.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not own Rizzoli & Isles
> 
> I hope everyone continues to enjoy. Thanks for all the reviews.

Chapter 9

1/17/2013

One particular day Maura had worked part of the day with Jane in the morning then went home after lunch. She said she wasn’t feeling well. Jane figured it was because she had not slept well the last few nights. Jane told her to go home and rest that she would most likely be a couple hours late since she didn’t want this job to carry over into the next day. As it turned out everything went smoothly, she even ended up finishing a little earlier than normal. She even made a couple stops on the way home. When she arrived home the house was quiet. At first Jane was a little worried, but the alarm was set for the exterior so Jane knew Maura was home, Maura didn’t call to say she was going anywhere, plus her car was in the drive. Jane figured that Maura was up taking a nap so she sat her stuff on the kitchen counter and headed to the bedroom to check on her pregnant friend.

As she headed down the hallway Jane heard what she thought was Maura talking. Maybe she was on the phone, but who would she be talking too? The door was half closed so she didn’t knock she just pushed the door open and walked in. She stopped dead in her tracks when she seen Maura on the bed. It took her brain a second longer to catch up to what her eyes were seeing, “Oh my god Maura I’m sorry!” She knew she needed to walk out of the room, but it took her brain another minute longer to convince her feet to move, finally making her way back down the hallway she was mortified at walking in on Maura pleasuring herself. She had seen enough to also be highly aroused now herself. “OH MY GOD! She’s so beautiful!” She mumbled to herself as she went down the stairs. She needed a cold shower, but all of her clean clothes were in the bedroom and even if she did shower in the other bathroom using a towel to wrap around herself, she would still have to go into the bedroom to get dressed. That for many obvious reasons was not going to happen anytime soon so she needed an alternate plan and quick. She knew she had things in the garage to distract her so she headed to the garage.

Within minutes Maura came bursting through the door to the garage thinking she had upset Jane and panicked that Jane had left. When she stepped into the garage she found Jane still there and cleaning off some of the shelves mumbling to herself, “Jane I’m sorry…I didn’t mean for you to see that. Jane…I…ah…didn’t think you would be home…y-you said y-you w-were going to be l-late.”

Jane looked up at the disheveled woman standing in front of her and laughed, “Everyone needs…um…private time Maur…you…you had the door closed…I…ah…I should’ve knocked. I’m really sorry.” With a smirk on her face and a mischievous sparkle in her eyes she continued, “Well at least coming home early I didn’t find my wife in bed with someone else. I guess I should feel secure knowing it’s only a vibrator replacing me.” Maura flushed a very deep red. Letting a small laugh escape, “So, Dr. Isles all those pregnancy hormones must be firing on all pistons today, huh?” 

“I must admit that yes, they have been a bit of a distraction as of late.” The truth was that she had to come home early because watching Jane was just too arousing for her today. Maura thought, ‘Jane, if you only knew what you are doing to me’. 

“Well distract yourself to the kitchen, I brought you something. And let me finish cleaning up this mess I’ve made here.” Jane put her hands on Maura’s shoulders turning her, directing her into the house.

“You don’t want me to help?”

Jane still needed some time to gather some control of herself and seeing Maura’s disheveled appearance was definitely not helping her own libido. It was just refreshing the pictures of Maura in her mind, “Ah…No…I’m…I’m good…and ah…I’ll be in in a few. Now go…check the kitchen.”

Maura couldn’t believe the beautiful bouquet of flowers laying on the kitchen counter, waiting for her. Pulling the card as she walked over to get a vase.

Maur,  
Just wanted you to say you’re amazing for putting up with me and my nightmares. Sorry for keeping you up the last few nights. Jane xo 

Maura smiled and mumbled to herself, “Oh Jane how can tell you I was already awake. Just sleeping next to you is sometimes over stimulating for me. The things you do to me Jane Rizzoli.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

1/18/2013

Jane and Maura were waiting to see Dr. Crandall the following day for Maura’s 17 week prenatal exam. Jane was talking to Maura, but more of her conversation was directed to the baby in the smaller woman’s belly. Maura was glad for this because she was even more distracted by Jane’s attire than usual these days. Conversation was not what she had on her mind at this time. They had met each other at the doctor’s office today. Maura came from home and Jane came directly from a plumbing job. Jane had on a navy blue uniform shirt on. It was unbuttoned and hanging open showing the white tank top underneath. This along with a pair of well-worn blue jeans and her steel toed work boots. Instead of her hair pulled up in the usual ponytail and baseball cap it was down. Her unruly locks were hanging off her shoulders in all its possible glory. It was everything Maura could do to keep her hands to her shelf especially with Jane touching her stomach. Maura felt like her skin was on fire everywhere Jane’s hand had been. She was very thankful when Dr. Crandall knocked and entered the room. Dr. Crandall was pleased with Maura’s weight this time. She was almost where she should be. The doctor moved to the end of the exam table pulling the tray closer. 

Jane smiled shyly reaching over taking Maura’s hand in hers because she knew Dr. Crandall was preparing for the exam, “So ladies how’s the pregnancy sex going? Well I hope? Any problems?”

Jane flushed a deep red she couldn’t bring herself to look a Maura, “You have to ask Maura that question Doc, but I’d say all her cylinders are all firing at once these days.”

For once Maura was speechless. One: because Jane actually spoke upon the topic of sex. Two: She was mortified that Dr. Crandall was now going to perform a pelvic exam on her and she had already ruined her panties when first seeing Jane. She had only gotten worse since undressing for the exam. Maura knew she was very wet and aroused just by what Jane was wearing adding her gentle touches almost put over the edge. Maura moved into position and Dr. Crandall started looking up at Jane with a grin, “Well Jane you know your wife very well.” It was Maura’s turn to flush an even darker red than Jane had ever been. But, Jane wasn’t far behind still thinking back to her walking in on Maura the day before.

Dr. Crandall finished her exam and was preparing to start the ultrasound, “Okay, it may be a little early and depending on the position today.” Looking at the confused look on Jane’s face she clarified, “I’m asking is if the two of you want me to share what I see or not see? Do you want to know the sex of your baby?”

“That is up to Maura I’m okay either way. Just say the baby’s healthy and I’m good.”

Maura squeezes Jane’s hand, “Jane it’s up to you because I’ll know by looking at the screen just as Dr. Crandall does.”

Jane shrugs her shoulders, “Okay, if Maura knows then you can tell me what you see doc.”

Dr. Crandall moves the wand around taking pictures she looks at Maura, “Would you like to share Maura or would you like me to do the honors?”

The screen was so clear Jane thought she knew, but she wanted confirmation, “Well…would someone please tell me?” She said impatiently.

Maura smiled at Jane squeezing her hand tighter, “It’s a boy!”

Jane’s smile widens, “A boy? A boy is good, right? ” After thinking a moment longer Jane shrugged her shoulders again, “Oh well I guess no MJ then.”

With a puzzled look on her face Dr. Crandall had to ask, “MJ?”

Jane chuckled, “I was kinda hoping for a little Maura junior running around, but a boy is good too. As long as he’s healthy.”

Dr. Crandall checked the heartbeat again then went back to Maura’s chart flipping through it again making a few notes, “Okay everything is good. You could still stand to have a couple more milkshakes or some other high calorie foods before I see you again.” She hands Maura two ultrasound printouts, “You can get dressed and I’ll see you next month. Take care ladies.”

Jane and Maura said in unison, “Thank you Dr. Crandall you too.”

Dr. Crandall left the room smiling. This was her favorite part of her job, especially when she was working with couple’s as in love as these two were.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

1/29/2013

The day had been a stressful one. Jane had taken a job that was in Southbridge, which was about an hour from Northampton; the problem with that was it also was around an hour from Boston as well. They had been running checks on every customer even if referred by another customer. Word of mouth was bringing in a steady flow of business for Jane, but this customer didn’t come in by referral. It was a cold call and couldn’t be found by running any of the usual checks. Maura was almost as good as Frost when it came to the computer even without having the BPD data base at their disposal. After a ton of debating if Maura should come along or stay home for the day Jane finally decided Maura should ride along. She wore her usual back up weapon strapped to her ankle, but today she also pulled her service weapon from the safe. The job was a big one and the payout was great. Too good to pass up actually and that’s what bothered her so much. She was glad she had Maura there to help, but she worked tense all day worrying about this job being a set-up. All Jane’s senses were on overdrive the whole time she was at the building.

Jane had called Mike earlier in the day to say they wouldn’t be home over night. She knew he was on neighborhood patrol that evening and he would keep an extra close eye on the house for them. Jane decided they should find a place to lay low for the evening. Jane pulled the magnetic signs off the van then took a roundabout way to their destination watching for a possible tail. Once she was confident they were clear she checked them onto a nice hotel for the night. They both had a great workout down in the gym, showered ate a nice meal from room service and where lying in one of the beds watching a movie. 

Jane had her hand on Maura’s ever growing baby bump leaning in talking to the baby on and off while talking to Maura, “Maur, are you okay with things today? I know I was kind of a ‘Bitch’ some of the time. I was just really worried is all? I shouldn’t have yelled at you like I did.”

“Yes Jane, I’m okay. I know you were being protective today. I wasn’t paying attention like I should have been and you called me on it. I’m not upset, I trust you. If you’re worried then I’m worried too.”

“I’m only asking because you been really quite all day. Are you really okay?”

“I’m good Jane. It’s just…I’ve just been thinking…about baby names all day. It’s no excuse though, I shouldn’t have let it distract me.”

“Well then that big brain of yours must’ve been working extra hard to have you so pre-occupied like you were all day. Care to share with me and this little one here…what you been thinking?” Jane rubs her hand around Maura’s stomach.

“Maybe...maybe you could still have an MJ. What would you think about that?”

Jane looked confused sitting up slightly, “Are you talking about another baby before you even have this one?”

“No, no of course not. That would be crazy! What I meant was…what do you think about the name Michael Joseph? You could still call him MJ.”

“I like it Maur. But only if you like it and you’re sure. I don’t want to…you know…you need to pick the name.”

“I’m sort of getting attached to hearing you call him MJ. I’ve run through many possibilities and I like Michael Joseph the best so far.”

Jane leaned down her lips ghosting Maura’s stomach, “Well little buddy? What do you think about having the name MJ for real?” All of a sudden Jane jumped back pulling her hand away like she had been burned.

Maura smiled at her, “Did you feel…”

Jane slowly moved back up to Maura, carefully placing her hand back on the baby bump again, “You felt that? Was that?”

“Yes, I believe it was Jane.”

Jane pulled Maura into a hug, “Oh my god Maur, MJ just kicked! You think that means he likes his name too?” Jane pulled back to look at Maura. They both had tears welling up in their eyes, their eyes locked for a moment. Before Jane knew what she was doing her lips were crashing into Maura’s soft lips. Maura tensed for brief seconds before returning the kiss bring her arms around Jane’s neck pulling Jane in deepening the kiss. 

When the need for air became too great Jane pulled back, “Maur?” she panted out

“Please Jane, don’t say you’re sorry. I don’t think I could handle it.”

“I wasn’t gonna…I…I’m not sorry, Maur. I just…it’s just your vulnerable now…I don’t want to take advantage…is all.”

“I can assure you that you’re not Jane. I know you wouldn’t do that to me. I want this…I’ve wanted this…I’ve cared about you for a long time, Jane.”

“Really?”

“Yes”

“Me too Maur. I wanted to do this.” Jane smiles as she leans in kissing Maura’s lips softly, “For a really long time.”

As their kisses continue they became more passionate their hands begin exploring one another touching every inch they could reach. Maura’s hands found their way under Jane’s tank top first. Her hands softly gliding up and down Jane’s back eventually finding their way around to her abs then up to Jane’s breasts. 

Jane’s hands found their way under Maura’s night shirt goose bumps following her caresses sending a shiver down Maura’s spine. It all felt so good. Jane shifts her body hovering directly over Maura’s body, “Are you okay with this?” breathlessly Jane continued, “I mean…you know…I don’t want to push you Maur. I don’t want to go too fast.”

Maura panted out in not much more than a breathy whisper, “You can’t go too fast for me, but I promise we’ll only do what you’re comfortable with Jane. Okay?” Jane nodded with a smile covering her face. Maura pulled Jane down into a kiss immediately deepening it, her tongue requesting entrance which Jane quickly granted. 

Neither was fighting for control, they were just enjoying each other as their tongues explored each other’s mouths. Jane slowly lowered herself down putting her weight on Maura, “This won’t hurt you or the baby will it?”

“We’re good…it’s okay. I promise.” Maura lifted her hips making contact with Jane’s hips. Their first contact felt like being connected to an electric current. Pelvis to pelvis rolling hips wanting more, wild and highly charged. Both began rubbing and rocking against the other trying to get more contact more friction slowly building in speed and rhythm. Matching thrust for thrust. Hands still exploring. Kisses passionate and wanting. Jane’s mind was telling her they needed to stop before they got too far, but her body was saying it felt too good to stop. Jane knew she was close, before she could pull back she heard Maura, “Jane, I’m…oh god…Jane…oh god…Jane!” Maura’s body stiffened back arching into Jane as the waves of her orgasm rolled through her.

It was all too much for Jane. Just hearing Maura say her name sent her flying over the edge into her own orgasm, “Oh Geez Maur…I’m…Oh god…Maura!” Her body left quaking as the aftershocks rolled through her. Once their breathing was returning to normal Jane rolled them to lay side by side. Jane started laughing, “Oh Maura, that was amazing! We barely touched each other…” After releasing a small laugh she continued, “…I kinda feel like a teenage boy now.” Maura tilted her head looking at Jane, “You know…I kinda like…shot my wad…ah…a little prematurely? It was over before we really got started. It was…I don’t know…wow!”

Maura started into a ‘Google mouth’ explanation about how her pregnancy was causing her higher sensitivity and above average sex drive. How Jane not having intercourse for an extended period of time along with their building attraction to one another was the cause for the quick release, but intense orgasm. Something about extended foreplay being explained as well. Jane was too sated to stop Maura from talking. The fact that she was able to follow most of what Maura was saying amazed her. Maybe having an orgasm raised her IQ instead of decreasing her brain function. Jane thought to herself. She laughed to herself Oh my god I’m thinking like Maura.

Maura cuddled into Jane’s side resting her head on Jane’s shoulder her arm over Jane’s stomach and her leg tangled with Jane’s, “Are you okay with what happened Jane?”

“I’m thinking…it wasn’t what I’ve dreamed of for our first time, but that’s okay…just that was better than I dreamed. I guess we got that first awkward time out of the way, huh?” 

“You had dreams about me Jane?”

Shyly Jane answered, “Yes”

“Me too” Maura kissed Jane’s neck.

“You okay, Maur…no regrets?”

Maura smiled at Jane, “No regrets…never Jane! Not with you.” After one last chaste kiss Jane pulled Maura in close, running her fingers along Maura’s shoulder until they fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not own Rizzoli & Isles

Chapter 10

Over the next two months the progress on the house slowed down considerably as Jane and Maura became more acquainted with each other and getting comfortable with the change in their relationship. Not so much of a change in their actual relationship as getting to know each other more intimately. They spent most of their free time christening all possible places and rooms in the house.

Maura’s went to her twenty-one week prenatal visit alone since Jane was delayed on a job that needed to be finished. They both agreed it was more important that the family’s water be turned back on before the evening.

Mike being an architect/contractor offered to help with some of the modifications to their house. Jane agreed to have him help only because she didn’t want Maura doing the work or having her in close proximity to the dust during the work. He even helped Jane install an air filtration system for the house. He was also helping Jane with a special side project as a gift for Maura.

They were steadily getting to know their neighbors better. They started getting together with a group of them regularly. During one of their get together dinners at Phillip and David’s they learned that Phillip was an ex-Navy SEAL who has been working Security details since he got out. David is a Computer Specialist which allows him to be at home with Leo and Anna. Paula is a teacher at the local school for the deaf and Danni was just promoted to CEO at her current company so she doesn’t have to travel nearly as much anymore. Amanda is an emergency room RN at Cooley Dickson Hospital where Maura’s supposed to deliver MJ. Miranda is an EMT. They met at the hospital while Miranda was on an EMT run.

Maura went on several shopping trips with Paula, Danni, Amanda and Miranda even getting Jane to join them on one occasion.

By Maura’s half way point in her pregnancy everyone was harping on Jane for letting Maura do plumbing jobs with her. Only succeeding in making Jane feel worse than she already did by having Maura going with her all the time and no one knowing the real reason why Maura was working with her. Maura tried to tell them that she enjoyed working with Jane. Also she had talked to the Dr. Crandall about it and she was given the limitations to follow. Phillip even offered to help out in Maura’s place. Telling them if it was a money issue he would work really cheap or for nothing. Caving to the pressure Jane did a couple jobs with Phillip. He was good at the job and Jane enjoyed working with him, but every time she was away she worried all day long about Maura.

Maura researched all the possible birthing class’s and though Jane didn’t want her to be in too much pain Maura decided on the Bradley method which embraces the idea of childbirth being a natural process the same way she viewed it. After explaining to Jane that with the proper preparation most woman can avoid pain medication or other medical interventions during labor and delivery. Then promising that if it came down to it, pain medication could still be a choice. After hearing that Jane agreed. They started class at twenty-four weeks with a plan to finish at thirty-six weeks. Jane was a nervous wreck at the first class. The instructor gave Jane some relaxation techniques that she recommended she try out before the next class.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

3/15/2013

At Maura’s 25 week prenatal visit Jane made sure she went along. She wanted to hear for herself that Maura could still help her on some of the plumbing jobs and she wanted to revisit the dildo issue since she came home to find that one had arrived in the mail the week before. Dr. Crandall spent most of the visit trying not to laugh at Jane and reassure her that Maura knew her body that she wouldn’t willingly put the baby in jeopardy. Jane loved the way Maura looked now that she was developing a baby belly, but became much more cautious while having sex with Maura for fear of injuring MJ. A frustrated Maura told Jane if she didn’t get the reassurance she needed from Dr. Crandall then she would be supplementing herself in other ways. Maura was very surprised that Jane actually had a list written out and even though Maura could see how nervous Jane was about the subject of sex she asked every question on her list.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

3/21/2013 6:30pm

Between Dr. Crandall’s reassurance and Maura’s compromise to order a shorter dildo to start with Jane reluctantly agreed to try it out on Maura once it arrived. Until then Jane would compromise with Maura as well, “Okay, okay Maura. Even though I think doing ‘it’ soft and slow is better for the baby. I’ll do ‘it’ hard and fast for MJ’s mommy too. But not all the time, Okay?”

“Jane, I’m not asking you to treat me roughly. That’s not you and it’s not me either. I’m saying that I enjoy a quick release and with the frequency of my arousal it seems that my body wants that lately as well. Do. Not. Think. That you are not satisfying me because you are and in so many ways…we just do not always have that kind of time. I just want to be relieved. It’s frustrating for me to be in this condition and so frequently. Does that make sense to you?”

“Trust me Maura…I’m having a hard time keeping my hands off of you now that I can… you know? Your frequency is not a problem. Plus you’ve made me a fan of quick releases since our first night together…but I’m just worried. I need to wrap my head around it not hurting MJ though. I want to please you in every way possible, but as often as we’re doing it…I…um…I am just worried about doing it too hard. I trust you…you know that right? I just couldn’t live with myself if I did something that hurt you or MJ.”

“Oh Jane.” Maura reached out pulling Jane into a hug, “I know you wouldn’t do anything to hurt us.”

“Maura, it’s easy to get carried away with you. In the heat of the moment anything could happen. And you gotta understand something and please don’t laugh. I never cared for…” Jane rolled her eyes and her voice came out as a whisper, “…having ‘sex’ that much.” She then laughed at herself, “That is I mean until being with you.”

“Jane, up until now you’ve only been with men and you’re finding that it is very different with a woman. I’m experiencing that myself. I’m finding it very enjoyable in so many ways.”

Jane pulled back to look at Maura, “No Maura! That’s not what I’m saying…You’re the first person that has ever been gentle with me…maybe guys thought that because I was like one of them…a tomboy or something…I liked it rough and it made me uncomfortable. You’re supposed to enjoy it. It’s not supposed to hurt and be uncomfortable. I like how it feels with you.”

Maura couldn’t help the tears that started rolling down her cheeks, “I’m so sorry that all your experiences were bad Jane. It’s not always like that.”

Jane wiped away Maura’s tears, “Don’t be sorry…it’s okay because I found that out…I found that out when I found you. You’ve shown me more love and gentleness in two months than I had in twenty years. I’m not sorry I had to wait, because it was so worth it…you are so worth it Maura. The only thing I wonder is…if this life ends and we can go home…would you want to go back…you know…to men? Not this anymore? Not us?”

“No Jane, I love you…I…want…you…only…you!”

Both women jumped at the knock on the door. Maura looked like she was about to panic.

“Shit!” Jane said as she put a reassuring hand on Maura’s shoulder, “It’s okay Maur…I forgot that Mike and Phil were coming over. The guys are gonna help me try and finish the living room shelving tonight, so we can get this room finished soon.” Jane got off of the couch and walked to the door, “We got to get started on the nursery.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

3/21/2013 10:30pm

Jane walked out of the en suite bathroom towel drying her hair to see Maura reading in bed, “I’m sorry that we took so long finishing the shelves. The good news is there done.”

Maura closed the book setting it on the night stand, “That’s okay. I’m glad you found someone to help you. I feel bad watching you do everything by yourself.”

Jane hung the towel on the door then slid in bed next to Maura, “They’re good guys, I enjoy the help, but I kinda was planning on spending time with you tonight.” Jane said wiggling her eye brows and a smirk on her face, “After all I have a wife who is insatiable these days.” Then she stopped, “You didn’t do…you know…yourself…did you?”

“No Jane we had company and I’m not that bad.” She swatted Jane’s shoulder playfully, “What? Wait…did you just call me your wife when it’s just the two of us?”

Jane picked up Maura’s left hand rubbing her thumb over Maura’s rings, “I know that you’re not really legally my wife, but I kinda wish you were. I know what the paper we have says and it’s probably silly especially since we just got together, but when I said my vows to you that day…I meant every word…as if it was…real.”

“I don’t think its silly Jane. I wanted that ceremony to be real for us too, even when I thought that you would never think of me that way. You even said as much.”

“Maura I said it for you…I thought you were straight. Hell I thought I was straight until I started having more than friendly feelings for you, my best friend. I didn’t want you to think I expected anything and to be truthful I didn’t every really expect we’d be together like this.” Jane waved her hand gesturing between the two of them, “And maybe one day I can really make you a real Rizzoli and I can be an Isles. I know we’re not supposed to think about that…but Maura…if you’ll have me…I’d like to really be your wife…now. Will you be my wife?”

“I’d like that as well. We’ll be what Jane…engaged wives with the promise to make it official to each other as soon as we’re able to?”

“Just so you know, we could spend a long, long time being engaged wives.” Then Jane started laughing when a funny thought popped in her head.

Maura didn’t understand Jane laughing at their situation. Jane knew she screwed up the moment she laughed seeing the expression on Maura’s face she knew she needed to fix it and quickly, “Maur I just realized that by my catholic upbringing, we waited to consummate our union…technically…until after our marriage…actually we waited almost a month and a half after. Wouldn’t Ma be proud?” Jane got a sad look on her face.

“I know you miss them…so do I. For the record, I think she would be okay with us Jane. She just wants to see you happy.”

“And taken care of…” Jane whispered, “Let’s not talk about my family now, okay? I want to get back to the insatiable wife part again because I think I can help with that if you’re still interested?”

“Jane, you’re tired. You’ve had a long day and we have to be up early.”

“So are you saying no to me cuz the truth is I’d like to…” Wiggling her eye brows, “You know…ravage you a bit.”

Maura didn’t say a word, just moved almost at the speed of light to straddle Jane’s lap pulling Jane up for a heated kiss. After several moments Maura said, “You need to know that if you keep kissing me like you just did and nothing else…then I will explode. Not literally of course.

“Of course not.” Jane chuckles.

“I need more Jane. I need you to touch me.” Maura leans down into Jane for a passionate kiss.

As Jane melts into Maura, lost in the kiss, Maura tries push Jane down on her back, but Jane stops her, “Oh, no you don’t! I know it only takes a second to get your girly hormones are all fired up, but tonight is for both of us. We’re gonna start with the soft and slow then we’ll finish with the hard and fast.”

“Jane, please? We can go all night if you just do this now.”

Jane tugs at Maura’s night gown, “May I take off your nightie?”

“Oh god yes” Maura lifts herself up pulling it off before Jane even had a chance to move.

Jane looks down at Maura taking in her nakedness, “Ooh no panties Maura?” Jane leans up bringing her lips to Maura’s kissing her slow deepening the kiss little by little. Jane slides her hands up Maura’s thighs around to her butt up her back then around to her breasts. Lifting them in her hands feeling their weight rolling the nipples between her thumbs and forefingers. When Maura moans and the kiss is broken Jane says, “You are so beautiful Maur.”

Jane found that Maura’s breasts were very sensitive know and if done right, Maura would have a small orgasm in minutes. Jane leans in taking Maura’s right nipple in her mouth suckling it rolling her tongue around the quickly hardened nipple while continuing to fondle the left breast with her other hand. Jane kisses her way over to Maura’s left breast repeating the same attention as the right bringing her left hand up to twirl Maura’s hardened nipple between her thumb and index finger. When she hears Maura’s moans getting longer and loader Jane bites down on Maura’s left nipple pinching the right between her fingers sending Maura over the first cliff of the night. 

Jane shifts her body to get on her knees lowering Maura to the bed placing herself between Maura’s legs lifting Maura’s legs to rest on her thighs. Maura immediately wrapping her legs around Jane’s waist trying to find contact to grind against. She tightens her legs around Jane’s waist grinding her hot wet center against Jane’s lower abdomen. As Maura grinds faster straining to get more contact Jane knows Maura needs more. She starts kissing up Maura’s chest to her neck up to her ear, “If you release your grip a little I’ll help you out there Maur.”

Maura didn’t need to be asked twice she loosened her grip on Jane’s waist lifting her legs and hips to make it easy for Jane. Jane decided the first time they made love that all of Maura’s yoga was a great thing because she was very, very flexible. Jane leaned back into Maura kissing her hard sliding her tongue along Maura’s bottom lip requesting entrance. Without hesitation Maura opened her mouth granting Jane’s tongue entrance to explore. Maura started gently sucking on Jane’s tongue. Jane taking the opportunity to slide her left hand between them sliding between the smaller women’s slick velvety folds, through the sweet wetness over the hard bundle of nerves lightly circling before gliding over her clit again this time adding more pressure.

Jane smiled kissing Maura’s chin leaving feather light kisses as she moved up her jaw to her earlobe while resuming her circles to Maura’s clit, “Maur loosen your grip sweetie I need a little more space.” Maura opened her legs allowing Jane room for more movement for her hand. Jane started sliding her fingers back and forth from Maura’s clit to the core adding more pressure each time until she had enough pressure to slid two fingers inside Maura’s core. Jane loves this, it feels so good being inside Maura.

Jane kissed her way back down Maura’s neck to her pulse point gently sucking. She continued sliding her fingers in and out building up speed with Maura’s hips matching her rhythm. Adding a third finger going deeper each time it didn’t take long for Jane to feel Maura’s walls tightening. Jane slid her right hand between their bodies using her thumb to rub Maura’s clit while continuing to pump her hand curling her fingers on the way out. Jane's lips brush against Maura's earlobe with a breathy whisper she said, "I love you Maura Isles."

Just hearing those words Maura flew over the edge for the second time. Jane slowed her motion curling her fingers to rub that special spot Maura loved so much she sent Maura cursing her way over the third and final cliff of the night. Jane resumed slow movement in and out helping Maura ride the waves of her final orgasm.  
Stopping her motion giving Maura a chance to bring her breathing back to some semblance of normal before kissing Maura trying to show her all the love she feels for her. As the kiss deepened Jane removed her hands from between them sliding them up Maura’s side rolling Maura to cuddle into her side. It took Maura some time to recover. Pulling Jane into a loving hug kissing Jane soundly, “I love you, Jane. That was beautiful. Thank you.”

“That’s only because I love you Maura. You make it easy to want to please you.”

“Give me a few minutes. I’ll return the favor.” Maura said tiredly.

“I’m good Maur, let’s sleep now…you can help yourself in the morning if you like.” Jane pulled the covers over them then pulling Maura in tighter leaving hardly any space between them, “I love you Maur.”

“I love you too Jane. Good night.”

“Night Maur.” Reaching between them softly rubbing Maura’s belly, “Night MJ.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t own R & I…Just wish I did.
> 
> Again thanks for the really nice reviews. Sorry for the errors…here is chapter 11

Chapter 11

Between working pluming jobs, spending extra hours working hard to finish the living room, working on her special project, neighborhood watch nights and birthing classes along with being on constant alert for their safety; Jane was exhausted. Maura was getting stressed watching Jane burn the candle at both ends. The pregnant woman was worried because she knew the lanky brunette was spreading herself too thin and Maura felt useless. She even tried to cancel their once a month date night out for a relaxing evening at home, but Jane insisted on taking Maura out anyway saying that it was the only time for her to dress-up knowing how much she missed it. So Maura caved agreeing to go because after all she did love to wear nice clothes and she had went shopping recently with Paula and Danni to buy a new dress to wear. She also got some other clothes that fit her as well. She no longer fit in her normal outfits due to her growing stomach. 

After many weeks of discussion about him and multiple home visits Jane won out and ‘Gus’ moved in. Gus is a three year old trained Belgian Malinois. He was fully trained as a police dog and cross trained as a companion service dog. He could take down a perp with one single Dutch command as well as retrieve a phone, open doors or any number of tasks upon request. He also was being taught American Sign Language commands. He was not able to complete the K-9 police training due improper paper work and was found to be too high strung to be a trusted as a full time companion animal. He was placed into a foster care environment to help him adjust to family living until proper placement could be found. Maura wasn’t really a cat or dog person. Jo Friday had grown on her over the years and having a large dog was worry some. Maura’s apprehension about Gus was relieved after their second meeting with him. His foster family consisted of K-9 handler, Officer Gary Watson, his wife Emma and their three children ages seven, five and two. He also lived with the k-9 officer’s current dog ‘Skully’ and two cats who clearly ran the household controlling Gus. Maura had a chance to see his interaction with their children and the family as a unit. After all the research Maura had done she felt he was a very impressive specimen.

Gus had lived with Jane and Maura for one week and the smaller woman was already breaking her own rules she had set for him. He has a crate to sleep in at night, but when Jane came in from work one evening she found a napping Maura and Gus in their bed. He also was not to be allowed in the dining room during meals or on any piece of furniture in the house. It was not Jane breaking the rules. No, he was being invited up on said items by Maura herself. He was very quiet and didn’t really bark. Gus was great at alerting to any visitors with his body language and a low growl. He allowed entrance to anyone in once given his command by either Jane or Maura. Jane would take him on a runs every morning or she had enlisted the services of Phil if she couldn’t take him running. Phil went on five to ten mile daily runs to keep in shape so he enjoyed taking Gus out with him. The rest of the time Gus was never very far away from Maura’s side. He took his job protecting Maura seriously. Paula was teaching Maura ASL so she could continue his training as well as his companion dog skills training. Gary Watson offered to help Jane out once a month by taking them to run the K-9 refresher course with his dog.

Maura spent half the week going on jobs with Jane (more or less keeping her company) and the other half staying home with Gus. She spent two maybe three hours a day working with Gus’s on training and mental stimulation to curb his energy. She had already read about fifteen behavior and training books before Gus arrived. He was proving to be a great student and eager for his owners praise. She answered the plumbing phone fielding calls, scheduling jobs, doing background checks and paperwork for the plumbing company. She continued to monitor the on-line news along with daily meditation and yoga. The truth was she was bored out of her mind and she wanted to be helping Jane more. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

4/6/2013

The two women decided on a compromise over date night by turning it into date day for this month. Agreeing that there would be no work, the day was to be slow paced and relaxing for them. It was Maura’s turn to pick that month so she chose the Thai Garden restaurant in town for dinner and she wanted to see ‘Les Miserables’ at the theater. Maura was surprised that Jane hadn’t baulked about it; she actually seemed excited to see the movie with her.

Jane woke Maura up early that morning wanting to take her for some therapeutic shopping. Once they ate a simple breakfast they headed out for their day. Three hours of window shopping, purchasing items for the nursery, they finally decided what their Christmas gift would be, even though they were buying it the Saturday after Easter. They bought some gym equipment which included a treadmill so Maura could get her walks and short runs in and not go out too much when Jane wasn’t home. This one had a work space desk attached to allow multi-tasking. Something perfect to challenge Maura’s big brain. Even with pregnancy Maura’s brain was still right up near the genius range this allowing her to walk and work or read easily at the same time.

After eating a light lunch the two women were off to the movie theater. They enjoyed their time cuddling during the movie until there was a loud BANG in the back of the room. Jane pushed Maura down and reached for her ankle piece. Quickly they both realized that it was a group of teenagers screwing around in the last row. The movie was briefly interrupted while the five teens were escorted from the room by security after having a stern going over by Jane. All ticket holders in attendance were given free movie vouchers then the lights were lowered again and the movie resumed. Jane and Maura continued to enjoy the rest of the film, but Jane remained on high alert the remainder of the time. Berating herself the entire time that she had left her guard down in public with Maura.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Taking a break from their day both women wanted to relax at home before getting dressed up for dinner, “Jane I’m going to lay down for a bit, would you like to join me?”

“Are you asking me to nap with you Maur, or is that code for you need me?”

“Maybe…both? Would you mind if it was both?”

Jane got up off the couch shutting the TV off then took Maura’s hand in hers leading them to their bedroom. Turning Maura around next to the bed Jane had a sly grin on her face making Maura wonder what was up, “Jane what are you up to?”

“I was just wondering…um…what time our reservation was for?”

“Eight o’clock…why?”

“Um…well…I was thinking we could try our new little…um”

Maura cut Jane off rubbing her hands seductively up and down Jane’s arms, “If you are talking about that six inch strap-on sitting in your nightstand drawer then yes, yes I would like it if you would be willing to experiment with me…please.”

Jane’s smile widened as she lowered Maura to the bed, “I know you really miss your designer clothes Maur, but I got to say…you have been killing me all day in those mom jeans and this blouse.” Running her fingers down the front of the maternity blouse.

Pushing herself to the middle of the bed she leaned up on her elbows, “These are not mom jeans, Jane…they are maternity relaxed fit boot cut jeans!”

Crawling up to Maura undoing the buttons on her blouse, “Well they have made me anything, but relaxed. I want you so bad that I’m afraid once I get started I won’t be able to stop touching you.”

“It’s five now…should we call and make our reservations for later?”

Sliding the blouse off Maura’s shoulders leaning in to take Maura’s lips with her own, “Sorry too busy now.”

Jane made quick work of Maura’s remaining clothes and hers as well. Removing her back-up weapon from her ankle she sat it on the nightstand. She pulled the dildo and leather strap out of the drawer making quick work putting it on, “Ooh, someone has been practicing?”

Jane dropped her head acting shy as she crawled back on the bed, “Okay yes Maura! But only because I wanted to do this right for you.”

“Don’t be embarrassed Jane…you are very sweet.”

Jane gestures to herself and the strap-on, “This…this is not…‘sweet’…this is ‘badass’…okay?”

Maura laughs, “Come here my ‘badass’…I need you.”

Hovering over Maura, Jane lowered herself down taking Maura’s lips in a crushing kiss. Maura’s hips immediately started grinding against Jane. Jane kissed her way along Maura’s jaw down to her pulse point. Stopping briefly sucking her tender spot. She continued along her chest to the other side stopping at that pulse point as well each time eliciting a welcomed moan from Maura. Kissing her way to Maura’s earlobe. Jane slid her left hand down Maura’s torso stopping briefly at her belly to acknowledge the baby. Continuing to her apex running her fingers through the smaller woman’s wetness finding she was more than ready, “Is this position okay or?”

Maura’s breathing was already erratic her chest was heaving with anticipation. She couldn’t speak, she just nodded her head for her approval. Jane took hold of the dildo running it through Maura’s slickness. She slowly entered Maura were she wanted her most, giving her time to adjust to the width. Slowly Jane started rocking her hips getting a rhythm and a feel of her movements. It didn’t take long for Maura to start moaning with pleasure her hips meeting Jane thrust for thrust. Jane was empowered by the feel of being inside Maura like this having both hands free to explore and pleasure this woman beneath her. Adjusting her position so she was kneeling Jane used her hands to massage and caress Maura’s breasts taking a nipple in her mouth tasting a mixture of Maura mingling with the moisture of salty sweat. Rolling her tongue over the hardened nub, biting and sucking then moving to the other to continue her worship.

Maura had her fingers wound in Jane’s dark curls holding her head like she was locked in a vise grip. Maura arching her back to get more contact. It didn’t take long for Maura to begin to feel her impending orgasm; out came ‘oh god’…‘right there’……‘yes’…‘oh yes’……‘so good’ from her lips. Soon her muscles were contracting limiting Jane’s movements. ‘So Close’…‘Oh Jane’……‘Jane!’ Jane shifted one last time moving back up Maura lowering herself on top of Maura to get as much skin to skin contact as she could. She supported herself on her elbows not wanting to crush Maura or MJ. Maura’s arms quickly wrapped tightly around the lanky brunette pulling her in as close as she could. Jane kissed along Maura’s shoulder leaving a burning path up her jaw line to her lips. Maura’s orgasm was intense when it hit her Jane continued her limited movement to stretch the orgasm out as long as she could to help the smaller woman ride out her waves of pleasure, “I love you Maur.”

Both women stayed just like they were both trying to get their breathing under control. Maura used this to her advantage surprising the brunette when she flipped them over leaving her on top. Jane who had started to doze off slightly yelled out, “Whoa, what the hell?”

Maura just smiled down at Jane proud of her move she started rocking her hips. To Jane it felt great with the pressure of the dildo causing the strap to rub her clit. Maura could see the turmoil in Jane’s mind fighting the pleasure worrying about hurting the baby, “Jane relax…” Maura rubbed her stomach, “We’re okay just enjoy this…please?”

Smiling back Jane lifted her hands to Maura’s hips helping her guiding her movements, “So close…ooh…soo cloose”

“I know just let go…I got you. We’re all good.” With that she leaned down taking the lanky brunette’s lips with her own sliding her tongue along Jane’s lips requesting entrance which Jane quickly granted. Their tongues eager to dance with the other Maura’s hands moved slowly up Jane’s abdomen to her breasts rolling both nipples between her thumbs and index fingers. That was just enough to send Jane over the edge into an orgasm with Maura cumming right behind, “I love you too Jane. More than I can ever express.”

“Love you more.” Jane said with a real Rizzoli smile on her face.

Both way too sensitive to continue Maura gently lifted herself off of Jane cuddling down into her side. Jane was too tired to move she just pulled Maura in closer to herself not even bothering with covers.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Own nothing R&I
> 
> On to the rest of the ladies evening. Hope you like it!

Chapter 12 

Jane woke thirty minutes later to a low warning growl from Gus. Seeing him in the doorway looking out toward the stairs, she looked down at herself seeing the dildo still standing nicely at attention. Stirring Maura as she quickly extricated herself. Undoing the buckles removing the strap-on Jane threw on a pair of sweats and a tee shirt pulling her gun from her holster she followed Gus out the bedroom door, “Maura go in the walk-in…stay there…my service weapon is in the safe. Don’t come out until I come for you or call you.” Maura just nodded even though Jane was already out of the room

Jane went downstairs with Gus to find Jonathon at the front door, she turned off the exterior alarm and opened the door. After a few minutes conversation she closed the door then went to leave Gus out in the backyard after rewarding him with praise for doing a good job. She went back upstairs, “Maura!” she yelled as she reached the top of the stairs, “It’s okay sweetie. That was just Jonathon…we’re invited to dinner tomorrow at seven. Before you ask…no…we cannot bring a single thing. And Mike is coming in the morning to help me finish the living room so you’re invited to cook with Jonathon…he said and I quote ‘only if you she feels up to it though’.” Jane rounded the corner to the walk-in closet just in time to see Maura putting the gun back in the safe, “You okay?”

Still naked and looking frightened Maura responded, “I will be…I think I’m still a little jumpy from earlier today.”

Jane nodded pulling her into a hug, “Me too Maur, me too.” After several minutes and feeling Maura relaxing in her arms Jane said, “You better go shower cuz if you stay all naked like this…uh…we won’t make it to dinner.” Jane looked down taking in Maura’s body, “You are…so…very…beautiful.”

Maura realizing for the first time she didn’t stop to put anything on to cover herself. A blush quickly running up her chest, neck and cheeks, “I guess I should have put something on…I was just so afraid.”

Jane pulled her back into a hug squeezing her in tight, “It’s okay, I got you…we got each other. We’re safe.” She held Maura for a few more minutes. She kissed her temple, “You okay to go get ready while I go let Gus back in?”

“Do you still want to go out Jane?”

Jane shrugged, “We can go out or stay in just as long as you still get dressed up. It’s up to you…your pick…remember?”

Maura playfully slapped Jane’s shoulder, “Go let Gus in…I’ll shower, then you can take yours while I get ready. And Jane?”

“Yes Maur?”

“Thank you”

With a puzzled look, “For what?”

“For everything…keeping me safe…loving me…taking me out on dates just so I can dress up. I really do miss my clothes.” She gestures around the closet, “You always make me feel so special in these.”

“Maura, you could make wearing a burlap sack look good and manage to turn me on at the same time in it…but most of all…I love seeing you when you’re happy…that’s my favorite…whatever you wear.”

Maura pulled Jane in for a searing kiss. Reaching down slapping Jane’s ass, “Go take care of Gus.” She walked past a stunned looking Jane leaving the closet going into the bathroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arriving at the Thai Garden restaurant at three minutes to eight. Jane dropped Maura off at the door. She jumped out ran around to the passenger side to help Maura out of the car giving her a kiss on the cheek. After holding the door for Maura to go inside she went to park the car. Jane hurried into the restaurant to find Maura already seated at their table. Stopping to enjoy the view of her faux wife of five months she looked down rolling the ring around on her left hand. After a moment of reflection she went to join Maura.

Kissing Maura’s cheek before taking the seat next to Maura, “You look gorgeous tonight Mrs. Siles-Lizzrio.”

“As do you Mrs. Lizzrio. I ordered you a MGD light…I hope that’s okay? They didn’t have your regular.”

“Thank you, but you didn’t have to order any beer for me.”

“I’ve noticed you haven’t been drinking lately. May I ask why?”

“You can’t drink right now so it’s not fair to you. Plus it’s no fun drinking alone. And…I…uh…want to stay…sharp…you know?”

“Oh, well…you can order something else…if you want.”

Jane took Maura’s hand in her own lifting it to her lips kissing the back side of Maura’s hand, “No it’s okay. One won’t hurt. Thank you for thinking of me.”

“Always” She leaned in softly giving Jane a chaste kiss on her lips, “I love you.”

“Love you more.”

“I believe we’ll just have to agree to disagree on that.” Jane had to chuckle at Maura’s serious expression.

They were interrupted as the waitress came to the table delivering their drinks ready to take their order. Jane quickly looked at the menu as Maura ordered.

After the tall brunette ordered and the waitress left them Maura asked, “Jane, I don’t know why you always look at the menu. You only ever order Pad Thai with extra chicken.”

Jane shrugged, “Just in case. Never know…I just might order out of the box one day. Just to surprise you.”

“I live for the day!”

“Sarcasm, really? Who are you and what have you done with Maura?”

“I’ve been practicing.” Maura proudly says then flinched, scrunching up her face, “Ooh!” 

Jane was immediately worried, “You okay? What’s wrong?”

Maura took Jane’s hand placing it on her stomach, “Everything’s fine. MJ is just very active tonight. His kicks are really getting strong.”

Feeling several kicks Jane still wearing a worried expression, “Is he okay? You know…were we too rough earlier? We didn’t hurt him did we?”

“Jane relax. He was very still afterward. I believe our activity may have put him to sleep earlier...now he’s seems very awake. Maybe your right, he will come up running because he is a pretty active little guy.”

“You’re sure nothing’s wrong?”

“I may never have experienced the wonders of pregnancy or childbirth before now. That being said…I am a doctor with some basic training in prenatal care even having the privilege of delivering several babies while in Africa. I have done extensive research since finding out I was pregnant and with all of that I feel confident everything is as it should be. I have never felt better.”

“Okay”

“Jane can I ask you something?”

Shrugging her shoulders, “Sure Maur, you know you can ask me anything.”

“It’s about MJ.” Maura started to fidget with her wedding rings.

Jane placed her hand on top of Maura’s to stop her, “Maura, just ask. It’s okay whatever it is.”

It took a moment before she spoke, “Every time we talk about MJ you always refer to him as my baby. I know we just started our intimate relationship together so I will understand if you would not want too, but I…I wondered if you would help me raise MJ?”

“Of course Maur. I told you before. I would be with you all the way. No matter what.”

“I know you will be Jane. We live in the same house after all and I know you will help with whatever is needed for me or MJ. But…I…um…I meant…with me…as if he was your own? As our baby?” Maura put her hand on Jane’s arm rubbing her thumb in circles, “I know it’s a lot to ask, especially with our circumstance as it is…so…it’s okay, if you’re not ready or don’t want too. I understand.”

“Maura, I already feel like MJ is mine too. Even before we were together…I kinda felt that way since I found out you were pregnant. Even if we never got together…a little part of me would still feel that way. So, I would be more than honored to be MJ’s second mom, if you let me.” Jane reached up wiping the tears starting to roll down Maura’s cheeks, “Aw Maura, don’t cry. Please?”

“I can’t help it Jane. You are just so wonderful.”

“I know you can’t help it, but it will mess up this beautiful face of yours. You just look so beautiful tonight.”

“I don’t know what I ever did to deserve your friendship and now your love. You have always made me feel so special, Jane.”

“Maura, you are special. And so you know…you had my love long before this…most importantly you still have my friendship now and always no matter what…you are my best friend…nothing’s changed…we just added the next step…you know…the kissing and stuff.” Jane gets a sly smirk on her face, “Which I am really glad we did by the way.” She went back to being serious, “I have never been happier in my life. Even with this crazy ass situation we’re in. And I could say the same about you, Maura. I think I’ve asked myself that very question every single day since we became friends. How I got so lucky? Then I just thank God for you being my friend and in my life.”

Before Maura could respond the waitress brought their meals to the table. They ate in comfortable silence for a few moments smiling at each other. Reaching out to touch the other.

Maura finally broke the silence, “You know Jane. You may say you are not very good with your words or expressing your emotions, but I have say, when you choose to, you do it beautifully. You can be very eloquent at times as well as very romantic. I for one am very glad you are willing to share this side of yourself with me.”

“Maura, I’m only this way with you, for you, because of you. I’ve never had any reason to want to be this way before, not with anyone else. I still have trouble saying everything I want to say to you or everything I should say to you. You deserve someone who treats you like the wonderfully special person that you are. I want you to feel my love for you every single day for the rest of my life. With that said…you better not tell anyone I’m soft either. That’s only for you to see.”

“Your secret is safe with me. You are hard on the outside and my softy on the inside. Though, I think you will have a harder time not showing that softer side of yourself to others if you treat MJ anything like you already talk to him.”

“Yeah. But you don’t gotta go around telling people how ‘sweet’ I am. BAD…ASS! Remember?” Jane points to herself.

“Of course. Jane, my badass wife.”

“I love when you call me that.”

“What? Badass or wife?”

“Well badass wife does sound pretty good, but I like when you say my wife…it just makes me feel good for some reason.”

“I thought it was only me…I feel so warm and loved the way you say…‘My Wife’.”

They finished their meal in silence smiling at each other holding hands on and off. Just enjoying the company of being with each other.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

4/7/2013

Jane spent Sunday morning into early afternoon with Mike and Phil working on the living room. They really were great guys to work with. She spent an hour with Mike in his garage working on her special project before getting cleaned-up for dinner. Maura went over to help Jonathon even though she knew he would not allow her to do much, she was happy to just enjoy his company for the afternoon. Maura and Jane thought it was nice to be surrounded by a group of people that were not family. They enjoyed spending time with all of their new friends. They all seemed to be right there to support each other anytime it was needed. These eight new friends and their children didn’t by any means replace Jane’s family or help her and Maura miss them any less, but it was nice to have friends that showed you there was still so much good in the world.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Before Jane and Maura knew it, the living room was finished. They had put all the finishing touches in the room. Maura loved how this room turned out with the built in shelving and cabinetry all dark wood stained to match the antique tables along with a new dark wood stained mantle framing the stone fire place. Freshly painted walls and ceilings with the overhead lighting re-done. New plush carpeting was installed. The carpet was one modification change from their original plan because they wanted it to be a softer environment for the baby even though it would be awhile before MJ got around on the floor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

4/19/2013

Jane had started on the nursery the day before going to Maura’s thirty week prenatal visit. Dr. Crandall was pleased with Maura’s weight and the baby’s development. Maura had been having increased lower back pain caused from the baby’s position, but otherwise she was right on schedule and had nothing too excessive going on. Slight swelling in her ankles, frequent trips to the bathroom which led to interrupted sleep and her being tired. When she found a comfortable position sitting or lying down she had to move due to those frequent calls of nature. Jane for her part had been great. Maura found Jane to be a wonderful masseuse giving her nightly rub downs and some very sensual massages. Maura decided it should be her second calling. Keeping the sensual part only for her though. The birthing classes were helpful as well. Jane was becoming more comfortable and relaxed with the whole natural childbirth process. The instructor was even impressed with the change in Jane. And as far as Jane was concerned Maura’s little waddle that started was the cutest thing she had ever seen. The only drawback was Maura wasn’t going with Jane on plumbing jobs anymore. This new development had Jane on edge.

Phil started working with Jane most days now Gus was on full time Maura duty during the day. Gus took his job seriously, no one, but Jane would just come walking in the house uninvited no matter how friendly their neighbors were or how frequently they visited. No one was afraid of him or distrusted him. He was gentle and as friendly as he could be with all the neighborhood kids. He was respected by the adults for the job he did. Jane had finally told their friends that Maura had been mugged where they lived before leaving her uncomfortable being alone. Explaining why she chose to be with Jane on her jobs even if she wasn’t working and know that she had Gus she felt a little more secure staying at home, but had been too embarrassed to say anything to them earlier. This worked out two fold because Maura always had different neighbors coming and going different times of the day just to check on her when Jane was gone. Oddly enough this added an extra layer of security for both women. This left no pattern or predictability of visitors. Though Jane remained super-vigilant about Maura’s safety.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not own Rizzoli & Isles

Chapter 13

5/2/2013

Maura had went out shopping with Danni and Paula for the day. The woman were on a mission to find the perfect gifts for Amanda and Miranda’s upcoming wedding shower. Jane stayed behind to finish putting up the chair molding around the nursery.

When Maura arrived home the house was quiet. She went up to see how Jane was doing on MJ’s room. She looked in to see the chair molding was up and finished as was the teddy bear boarder they had picked out. Since neither Jane nor Gus seemed to be home Maura figured they must be visiting one of the neighbor’s. She decided it would be a good time to take a little nap.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maura walked into the bedroom startled to find Jane sitting on the end of their bed with Gus’s head in her lap. She stood for a moment observing the two of them. Gus didn’t lift his head or make any movement to acknowledge Maura being home or in the room. Jane had her head down she appeared to be looking at something, but Maura wasn’t sure what. As Maura stepped forward she could hear Jane quietly crying.

Startled by Maura, Jane jumped up to face her quickly wiping the tears from her face, “Oh, I did know you were back already Maur. Did you ladies find what you were looking for?”

“Yes, it was a very profitable venture.” Maura stepped forward closing the distance between them, “Jane, are you okay?”

Wiping away the last of her tears with her hand, “Yeah, why?”

“Well, for one thing you have been crying while looking at those pictures from the safe.” Maura pointed to Jane’s hand, “You know the ones you have in your hand?”

“I’ll be fine Maur.” Jane quickly walked into the closet returning the small stack of photographs to the safe.

Maura walked up behind Jane wrapping her arms around the lanky brunette, “It’s okay to miss them Jane. I miss them too and they’re not my family. I can’t ev…”

Jane spun around in Maura’s arms, “Yes they are Maura! They are your family too! Ma loves you as much as she loves me, so don’t ever say you’re not family. You are my family…forever! I know I messed up before with that whole blood and water thing and it was stupid. But I learned that no matter what happens you are my family.”

“As you are mine, Jane. I love you, but you didn’t have to put those pictures away on my account. I’m here if you want to talk about it.”

“I love you too…more than anything. I should’ve never had those pictures out in the first place…we shouldn’t have never brought them with us in the first place or kept them.”

“I don’t care Jane! And don’t you dare even think of getting rid of those pictures. We’ve been gone seven months now. I can’t forget them and I don’t want you to either. Having those pictures is a risk I’m willing to take…I had them out looking at them just the other day myself. It may have been wrong, but we both brought pictures with us for a reason. I know we can’t put them out or hang them up, but I see nothing wrong with taking them out once in a while, looking at them.”

“I want to go home Maur.” Jane blurted out.

“Then let’s go Jane!”

“We can’t…not yet…it’s too dangerous. I won’t risk your life or MJ’s.”

“If you want to go home Jane, we should go. I never wanted to keep you from your family like this.”

“I don’t want to go home for me. I wasn’t looking at the pictures cuz of missing my family. Well…not at first anyway.”

“Talk to me Jane. Tell me what you’re thinking about.” Maura walked Jane out of the closet and over to sit on the bed with her, “Please tell what has you so upset? If it’s not missing your family, what is it then?”

“It’s about MJ. While I was working on his room I got to thinking…and…well…I got to thinking about our life…you know…in Boston? What it’d be like to be there with him. Him growing up with TJ, having Ma around. Then I got to thinking…what MJ’s real room would look like…back there…where his room should be.” Jane ran her fingers through her dark curls while blowing out a puff of air with a long sigh, “Maur, I don’t want this baby in here…” Looking down at Maura’s stomach placing one hand on each side of Maura’s ever growing belly, “…to be born under some false name…I want MJ born carrying your name…the name of Isles and maybe he could have Rizzoli as his last name also… I mean from the very beginning of his life.”

Jane placed her hands on Maura’s shoulders. Dark brown eyes looking into hazel ones, “I want me…Detective Jane Rizzoli…to be married to you…Dr. Maura Isles.” Shaking her head in frustration she continued, “You are already thirty-two weeks now…we are running out of time for that to happen…I just…Oh God…I just want to scream…you know? I want to go back home with you as my real wife, Maura…no more pretending…I want us to raise MJ there together with my family and yours. I want to go back to living our lives. But God! This is crazy…I don’t even know if everything ended today…if…if we could go back to what we had…I don’t mean going back to us just being friends cuz I can’t do that…what I mean is…if we could even work at BPD any more. I got…I just gotta do something Maur…something to fix this…I’m tired of looking over our shoulders all the time…being paranoid all the time…hiding here isn’t going to get our life back. I don’t want to have MJ raised in fear for his life…I know it’s selfish, but I don’t want to be a plumber for the rest of my life…I miss being a detective and I know you miss being the Medical Examiner for the commonwealth of Massachusetts. I don’t know who’s doing what on your case or if anyone is working to fix this. I hate being on the sidelines and in the dark on this…you are too important to me…I just don’t know how to fix this.” 

“Jane I don’t want you doing anything crazy…I can’t lose you now…I would rather go back to Boston and take our chances there together if that would make you happy.”

“We can’t do that both of us know it, but will you trust me to go into Boston for a day? Just one day?”

“No Jane! Not without me.”

“Don’t you trust me?”

“Jane, I trust you with every fiber of my being…you know that…but I don’t want you going into Boston alone. They are looking for you too…they would try to use you to get to me…It’s not safe for you either…so yes, I trust you but no, I don’t want you going into Boston…alone. You could get hurt or even killed.”

“Okay, so what if I took someone with me?”

“There is nobody to go with you, Jane. Please this is crazy.”

“I been working with Phil everyday…he’s a good guy Maur…but it’s only a matter of time before he asks me about my hands…he keeps looking at them…like he knows something, but just hasn’t asked me yet. I think he seen my ankle holster the other day too…I think if I told him…I think we could trust him to help us. Think about it…it’s like four hours round trip for what I gotta do…I need to see four people while I’m there…then I’ll be back…so maybe…ten hours? It would kinda be like I was working a job.”

“So you want to put more people in danger? These people, Jane…our friends and their children…young children…I couldn’t live with myself if something happened to them. Could you?”

“Maura, they’re in danger everyday because we live near them…and they don’t have a clue…they have no way to protect themselves and it’s because we didn’t tell them that they’re at risk. I feel guilty everyday…what do we do? Should we go live in a cave? My guts telling me troubles coming either way. Of course I don’t want anyone to get hurt, Maura. That’s why I want to end this.”

Maura started sobbing, “I…I…I c-can’t l-lose y-you J-Jane…I c-can’t! P-Please d-don’t ask.”

Jane pulled Maura into a tight embrace rubbing her back trying to sooth the smaller woman, “Shhh…shhh…it’s okay…it’s okay sweetie. I’m sorry. Really sorry…we’ll stay here I won’t do anything. We’ll just keep doing what we’re doing okay? I promise…just please…please don’t cry.”

Jane held Maura rocking her until Maura calmed down, “I’m sorry Maur…I’m so sorry that I upset you. I promise I won’t do anything, okay? Life here isn’t really that bad…it’s really good actually. Please don’t cry…I’m sorry, Maur. We’ll stay.” 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

5/10/2013

Jane was true to her word even though it was killing her, she did nothing. She went on about her business as if they had never had that conversation. Living their new life in Northampton.

It took Maura week to work through everything she and Jane had discussed during their conversation about Boston. She came to the conclusion that Jane was right. The continuous lies and deflection was difficult even if it was done through omission of the facts. There hasn’t been a day that has gone by that she hasn’t at some point wanted to go home herself…she wanted her life back…she missed her job. She missed the Rizzoli family. She wanted nothing more than to be married to Jane. Truly, officially and legally married to Jane. No more pretending, no fake marriage document like they have now. She really wanted to have MJ carry on the Isles-Rizzoli name because the Rizzoli’s were the family she never had, the family she always wanted growing up and the family who loved her very much. The family she took Jane from. Jane was honest with her asking to go home and allow her to take some measures to make that happen. The fact that Jane so openly admitted it to her was what was effecting her the most.

What took so long to sort through everything was her fear. The fear that if Jane went back to Boston on her own that she might lose the love of her life. What happened that night seven months ago when she was separated from Jane again told her that she couldn’t live without her. It was bad enough when they were fighting after the Paddy incident. Maura now knew that Jane is as much a part of her as her own beating heart. Jane is like the blood coursing through her veins keeping her alive. Jane had been putting her life on the line for Maura everyday since they left Boston and asking nothing in return. What has Maura done for Jane? She needed to give Jane the chance to get their lives back…but how could they both get their lives back and not lose each other in the process. That is what really scarred her.

Would Phillip really go out on a limb to help them? It seemed almost too much to ask of a husband with two young children to do. Any of their neighbors for that fact, but living there was doing just that. Jane was right. Maura never planned on getting as close to their neighbors as they had. She never had that many people to call her friends. What would they think once they knew they had been deceived? Their trust and confidence betrayed by two strangers they took in and befriended. What if any of them got hurt? She needed to talk to Jane again.

Maura decided she needed to show Jane how much she cared about her too. Jane was always making her feel special with romantic gestures maybe it was her turn to show Jane. Jane had given up her whole life for Maura. Maura wanted Jane to know that she loved and appreciated everything Jane has done for her. Jane needed to know how much Maura loved her. She would do a nice romantic candle lit dinner for Jane. And that is exactly what Maura did. She made Gnocchi using Jane’s Nona’s recipe. She sat the dining room table for a formal meal. Placed lit candles all around the house and dressed for the evening.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane walked in to be greeted by Gus as usual then was greeted by Maura who was right behind him. Jane took in Maura’s wardrobe choice for the day. Seeing Maura in one of her new maternity dresses and her hair curled. She panicked, “Geez Maur, I’m sorry did I forget date night or something? Ah…let me just…um…I’ll just go get cleaned up real quick and I’ll be ready to go in just a few minutes, okay? Sorry about being late.”

Maura smiled at Jane lifting herself on her tip-toes to give Jane a chaste kiss on her lips, “You didn’t forget anything. I…I just wanted to fix you a special meal tonight.”

“Oh okay” Jane took a moment to take in the wonderful smell filling the house then she noticed the candles around the room, “It does smell great in here, but is it okay if I go shower real quick…got stuck doing sewer work today…it really sucked. I really stink and since you went to all this trouble…I…um…should put on some better clothes, huh?”

“Go ahead don’t rush we’ll do dinner in thirty?”

“Great Maur…thank you…twenty’s good…thirty’s even better…okay, I’ll be down in a few.” Jane bent down giving Maura a quick kiss on her cheek patted Gus on the head and disappeared up the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little break…will continue soon.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own R&I

Chapter 14

Jane came back down dressed in dress slacks and a button-up blouse her damp hair hanging over her shoulders. She sauntered up behind Maura working in the kitchen. Wrapping her arms around Maura’s belly filled waist gently pulling her in a hug then rubbing her stomach. Nuzzling her nose in the nape of Maura’s neck she trailed kisses down her shoulder. In a low sultry, but playful voice, “Hmmm…you taste good. Thank for this. Anything I can do?”

“You keep doing that and our dinner will be either be burnt or cold before we eat it.”

“I don’t mind left overs if you don’t? Maybe dessert could be first?”

“Oh, you are so hard to resist sometimes Jane Rizzoli.” Jane tensed and Maura quickly covered her mouth, “Sorry”

Jane’s shoulders dropped, “It’s okay Maur. I slip up too.” She answered dejectedly.

Maura knew the moment it came out that she struck a nerve in Jane and she knew the evening would be ruined with their thoughts hanging over them if she didn’t explain her slip up. She turned around in Jane’s arms, “I’m sorry Jane, I know it hurts to hear me slip and say your name especially after our talk last week.”

Jane pulled Maura in closer, “It was a slip up…I understand…it happens. I’ve done it too. We just need to be more careful. At least it was at home…just us. It’s okay Maur. Really.”

“I’m sorry Jane. I wanted to talk to you about some things, but I hadn’t planned on doing it tonight, however, since I miss spoke I feel that we will need to talk if we want to salvage this evening. I truly am sorry for ruining tonight. I wanted it to be special for you. You’ve done so many romantic things for me…I just wanted to return the favor.”

Jane started to get worried, “Maura the only thing that can ruin tonight is if you tell me you don’t want to be together anymore. You’re not gonna say that are you?”

Maura kissed Jane in an attempt to reassure her. To express all her feelings in one kiss, “Oh Jane, I love you too much. I told you the other night that I didn’t want to lose you and I think us having this conversation will help us grow stronger, but I’m scared to death as well, Please go sit in the dining room and I’ll bring dinner in to you in a moment.”

Jane nodded her head bending to give Maura a chaste kiss, “I love you.” She was still worried about what Maura wanted to discuss, but honored her request leaving the kitchen to sit in the dining room. She sat looking at all the detail that Maura had put into setting the table. The candles and the floral center piece. 

Maura took a moment to gather herself and chastise herself as well for ruining her romantic evening with Jane. She loaded the serving tray with the bowl of Gnocchi, extra sauce, shredded parmesan cheese, the salad and garlic bread taking it into the dining room. Jane quickly stood talking the tray from Maura. Frowning because Maura was carrying too much, but she didn’t say anything. They fixed their plates in silence and began eating before Maura spoke.

“Jane, I really wanted to do something romantic for you tonight. I’m sorry I ruined it.”

Jane quickly reached over taking Maura’s hands in hers, “Maur, you didn’t ruin tonight. You made an awesome meal and I’m here with you. Being with you is all that matters. I don’t need a fancy meal or candles…although I’ve gotta say…you look really gorgeous in that dress.”

“Thank you Jane, but this is what I mean…you are so good to me. You always make me feel special and you never ask for anything in return. I wanted to make you feel special tonight for a change, but with my social awkwardness I even messed that up for you. I got nervous and I just…”

“You didn’t mess this up, okay? Let’s have this talk so we can both relax and then maybe we’ll still be up for a little feeling special later.” Jane finished with a little eye brow wiggle.

“Agreed, but let’s finish eating while we talk.” Jane nodded releasing Maura’s hands. After they both adjusted in their seats and went back to eating Maura started, “Jane, you were right. I want what you want, but I’m afraid.”

“Maura, usually I have to have you dumb down your ‘Google’ speak, but tonight I don’t even understand your ‘basic’ speak. What am I right about?”

“Jane, I’m talking about the conversation we had last week. I want to be your wife for real too. I want to be able to call you Jane Rizzoli again and not be afraid to say it out loud. I want MJ to be born as Michael Joseph Isles-Rizzoli if you still want the two of us that is? I want MJ to know the whole Rizzoli family. I just…I-I’m really afraid Jane. I’m afraid I could lose you in the process. To be able to go home and not have you there with me would not be worth it…I would rather stay Mrs. Siles-Lizzrio forever if that’s the case.”

“Oh God Maura, I’m afraid too. Especially with the amount of money being offered for you…someone who we wouldn’t normally expect to do something bad just might turn us in just because they need the money. We could be gassing up the car and some desperate sole who just needs the money may turn us in or try something stupid. Times are hard and good people who are desperate do bad things for money. We are walking targets no matter what we do or where we go and no way of knowing where it might come from. I’m so afraid I won’t be able to protect you Maura and that scares the hell out of me…cuz I don’t want to lose you.”

Jane runs her fingers through her unruly dark damp curls, “I’ve been scared to death everyday since we left Boston. I know if the FBI or Marshall’s service find us first then the mole will give us up or it could be any other thug out there that could get a tip then who knows what could happen. It’s just a matter of time. I just want a chance to stop it…a chance to even the odds at least. Once the contract is off your head and I know you’ll be safe then we can go home.”

“How would you plan to do this? I know you Jane Rizzoli…you have a plan don’t you.”

“Yeah, I think I might, but you’re not gonna like it.”

“Why don’t you tell me and we can go from there.”

“Let’s clean up the dishes first then go sit in the living room and talk, okay.”

Maura gets up reaching for the plates, “Are you trying to stall this conversation?”

Jane stands up reaching for the tray to put the dishes on, “Yes but I also want to be sitting somewhere for you to be more comfortable and I’m really gonna need a beer to get through this.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two working together made quick work in cleaning up the kitchen. Soon they were sitting on the couch in the living room much like old times. Jane at one end holding a beer in her hand and Maura at the other end with a mug of hot tea instead of a glass of wine. Jane was biting her lower lip trying to figure out the best way to tell Maura what she had in mind.

Reaching out to take Maura’s hand Jane started, “We’ve been monitoring the news telling us that there has been no arrests made or no news worthy changes. Frost’s ‘Three Stooges’ buddy blog has been relatively quiet lately. Just fan chatter. Ma’s helpful hints blog has been just Ma…no messages. So I have to believe that Korsak, Frost and Frankie have either been stopped or blocked from working the case or there just hasn’t been anything to find. Though I can’t believe the O’Rourke’s haven’t made some kinda headway in taking over the docks by now.”

“I’ve been reading through everything twice and I haven’t seen a thing and we haven’t sent anything through the ‘Three Stooges’ buddy blog in several months either.”

“I know. I was thinking it was time for a message. I…uh…I was thinking…IwanttogoseeDoyleatWalpole.”

“Jane I do not understand you when you mumble and you know I hate when you do.” 

“I said I want to go see Doyle at Walpole, but I need Korsak to set it up. I can’t just show up to see him on visiting day.”

“You can’t go see him at all, Jane. No way that’s just crazy.”

“I told you that you wouldn’t like it. I need to start at the source Maur…”

Maura cut Jane off, “We have been missing for months and you want the first time you surface to be seen visiting Patrick Doyle? No Jane, just no!”

“That’s why I need to do it…don’t you see…no one would ever expect it so I should be able to get in, talk to him and be out before word gets out. Plus, I need to stir things up a bit. I need to meet with the guys and I need Rondo to keep his ears out after word gets around. It’ll be like chum in the water for the sharks.”

“No, absolutely not! It’s too dangerous.”

Jane sat her beer down moved closer to Maura taking the mug from the smaller woman’s hands setting it down as well, “If we talk to Phil and he’s in then we can start looking for evidence on the O’Rourke’s and the mole. Doing what he did in the SEALs he is bound to have some contacts and I can have him make a call to Korsak. We won’t have much time to set something up, but if I have Phil drop a tip on us we can be ready when they come for us only you will not be there you will be here and safe.”

“Your right Jane there is nothing about this plan that I like.”

“Will you at least think about it and in the meantime could we at least talk to Phil about everything. Maybe have Phil call Korsak for us?”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

5/14/2013

After several more days of debating the issue it was time to tell Phil everything. The pressure was on because Jane was gambling on him being a good person as well as an ex-navy SEAL. It was time for them to spin the wheel and let it all ride on her gut feeling. They would either be going home that night with Phil’s support or they would begin relocating again. Jane’s stress level was extremely high because she was really trusting her gut on this and couldn’t afford to be wrong. Maura’s life was depending on this one decision. The night before Jane packed their go bags in Maura’s car just in case Maura and Gus had to meet her at their pre-set location.

Jane decided to take Phil out for a late lunch at her favorite burger place. It was always quiet after the lunch rush so she knew that it was a good place to talk.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maura paced around the house with Gus right at her side. She knew Jane and Phillip were at lunch now. She was trying to be patient waiting for Jane to call, but she really wished she would have met Jane for lunch instead of waiting at home. No matter the outcome Jane promised to call as soon as she told Phillip. As she walked she rubbed her belly, “Oh MJ, I sure hope Jane’s intestines are right on this. I know Phillip is a really nice guy…but…I really like living here…MJ.”

She slowly lowers herself to the couch, “I know Jane trusts Phillip and you know I trust Jane…you have to know…I trust her more than anyone else.” Gus quietly sat in front of Maura just looking at her, “Gus I hope we’re doing the right thing.” The smaller woman looks at her phone willing it to ring, “I hope she calls soon.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not own Rizzoli & Isles
> 
> Thank you for all of you who are following this story and especially those who have taken the time to review and pm me. You are all so kind.

Chapter 15

Jane and Phillip walked into ‘Local Burger & Fries’, “Only two today Jane, will your beautiful wife joining you as well?”

“Just us today Meg…Maura’s at home. Getting harder for her to get around, but I’m gonna need a carry-out for her when we leave.”

Meg walks them to their table, “Will that be the regular for Maura then?”

“Yeah”

“How about you two? Need a minute?”

Jane smiled at Meg giving her a nod. “If you don’t mind Meg, thanks.”

It only took a few minutes to look over the menus’ and give Meg their orders. Jane sat a few moments longer rubbing the scars on her hands. She knew it was safer for Maura to be at home just in case this didn’t go well, but she really could use her there by her side for support too.

Jane took a couple breaths running her fingers through her unruly locks, “So…uh…Phil…I have something I need to say, but please don’t blow a gasket until you hear me out, okay?”

Phil shrugs his shoulders, “Are you telling me that you don’t want me to work for you anymore Jane? Because if that’s the case it’s alright. Don’t feel bad I understand if you need to hire a permanent licensed plumber to work with.”

Jane shakes her head, “No, no I really like working with you Phil. I wouldn’t do that to you and you could be certified in no time. That’s not what this is about. Um…besides after you hear what I gotta say I’m not sure you’ll want to work with me or even have us around anymore.”

“Wow this is something serious.” Phil looks toward the fidgeting hand’s sitting in Jane’s lap, “Are you going to tell me about the scars?”

“Yeah, there a part of it.” She sets her hands on the table flipping them over showing him the scars. After taking in a shaky breath she continues, “These were done by a serial killer named Charles Hoyt. My name is actually Jane Rizzoli. Up until about eight months ago, I was a homicide detective working for the Boston Police Department.”

“I know Jane, I thought I recognized you when we first met. David and I did some research online. We discovered that you are a very impressive woman. You spent a lot of time in the news. I also know Maura is really Maura Isles. She too is quite an amazing woman. Equally as many articles published on her. We’re not sure why you had to change your names or why you’re here, but I’m sure you have you’re reasons. It can’t be because of Charles Hoyt since we read he died in prison. David and I agreed that the two of you would tell us when you were ready. So I take it…you’re ready.”

“So you’ve known and that’s okay with you? That we deceived to you?”

“We’re not okay with deceit or dishonesty, but everyone in this neighborhood has a history. Most of us have less than pleasant stories to tell. There is a difference. I don’t believe you did any of this to harm us…you’re just protecting yourselves I imagine.”

“It depends on how you look at things Phil. No…we never intended for anyone to get hurt. We were just looking for a safe place to live. Never figured on meeting such a nice group of people. The problem with us is no matter where we live there is a chance that danger is going to follow us.”

Jane stopped talking the moment when she seen Meg walking over with their burgers, “You two enjoy and Maura’s meal will be ready when you leave. Can I get you two anything else?”

Phil and Jane answered in unison, “No thanks, everything’s good.”

After they got started eating Jane continued her explanation, “If you read about Maura then you probably know about her not only being an Isles, but about her being Patrick Doyle’s daughter. The daughter of the ‘Enforcer for the Irish Mob’…just so you know she was adopted…she didn’t know about him until recently.”

“I must admit…Maura being associated with the mob was slightly unsettling for us.”

“Well it’s about to get more unsettling then because it has to do with that little fact. It’s guilt by association really. You see…there are a few different…um…I’ll call them ‘Groups’ wanting to take over the docks. Because I…uh…shot Paddy Doyle, her sperm donor of a father…he ultimately went to prison. Because of that it weakened his control over certain territories, mainly down at the docks. Instead of it cleaning things up down there these ‘Groups’ are now fighting to takeover. It seems that one ‘Group’ in particular has been vying for that control. We weren’t able to prove who did it, but there was a contract put out on Maura figuring that her death would be the proverbial ‘straw to break the camel’s back’ giving them final control over to that said ‘Group’.”

“So are you saying that the two of you are in witness protection?”

“Kind of…yes and no…after several attempts on her life she was going into WITSEC, but there was a problem with that as well and after another attempt on her life…I became her protection.”

“So you’re not really married to Maura? That’s just your cover you’re using?”

“Again yes and no…we are married under our new name with the promise to get married as soon as we can use our real names again.” Jane explained feeling guilty that their marriage started as a cover.

“Is Maura really pregnant then?”

“Oh god yes! We would never lie about that! And that’s why I wanted to tell you because I want baby MJ to be born with his proper name and not have to live in hiding. We care about everyone here and I’m afraid that if we stay everyone is at risk unless I can fix this.”

“So what are you asking Jane?”

“I’m asking for your help to fix this Phil. I need help and I’m limited with the group of people that can help at BPD.” Shaking her head to tamp down her internal turmoil, “I know this is a lot to ask, but would you be willing to call my sergeant to get me back in touch with him? I would do it, but we not only have the mob’s thugs after us we have the FBI and Marshall’s looking for us too. We just don’t know who to trust after the debacle at the safe house because someone leaked the information.”

“Listen Jane you’re not alone in this. You and Maura have friends here that will help with whatever we can. If it will help you to know…and please understand that this was not done to go behind your back, but David and I are very close with Mike and Jonathon.”

“So you’re sayin’ that they know too?”

“Yes, we all talked. Danni and Paula know as well…We didn’t say anything to Amanda or Miranda because of the wedding, but I think they suspect something as well.”

“Oh god Maura’s gonna freak! We put all of you in danger. I’m so sorry for doing that.”

“Believe it or not Jane. I’m glad you trusted me enough to tell me the truth. I know this couldn’t have been easy for you to come to me like this. I’ve had some dealings with contract hits…there are some crazy ass people out for a buck these days. You got real balls Jane taking on the job of protecting Maura on your own. It also explains the gun on your ankle.”

“She’s my best friend and now my better half…Maura makes me whole. I love her so much, how could I not do it Phil?”

“Jane I’ve seen some ugly things and I’ve seen whole units responsible for protecting one person fail.”

“Great! You make me sound like a crazy person.”

“No! Not at all. I’m saying you got guts. I’m saying I understand because if someone was threatening David, Anna or Leo…I don’t know what I would do to them. I do know they’d have to kill me first.”

“Yes, that’s exactly it…I can’t let anything happen to Maura or the baby. It’d kill me if I let that happen.”

“So I assume you have a plan then?”

“Maura hates when anyone assumes, especially me.” Jane couldn’t help but chuckle over that, “I have an idea, but the first thing I need to do is contact my old-partner Vince Korsak…after I call Maura that is.”

Jane quickly called Maura to make sure she was okay and knew everything was alright. She wanted the smaller woman to know so she could calm down and start to relax again. Jane gave Phil a brief rundown of her plan. He agreed to help and to make the call to Korsak. Jane handed Phil a piece of paper then dialed Korsak’s number on her burner phone handing the phone over to Phil.

As the phone rang Phil reviewed the message written on the piece of paper he was holding. On the fourth ring Korsak’s voice mail message ticked in. At the beep Phil started talking, “…I’m calling about a dog you rescued? A brown Cairn terrier mix…ah…she’s about five years old. Her name is ‘Millie’. Please call me back at…413-555-1234. Thank you.” Phil ended the call and handed the phone back to Jane.

They finished their lunch and went back to work. The conversation was light mostly pertaining to the job at hand. On the way home they decided to have their weekly dinner at Jane and Maura’s the following night as long as everyone was available.

Phil confirmed with Mike and Jonathon. Jane confirmed with Danni, Paula, Amanda and Miranda.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane and Maura sat together on the couch starring at the phone sitting on the coffee table between a cup of coffee and a cup of tea.

The phone rang promptly at 9:02pm. Jane quickly picked it up and answered, “Korsak?”

“Jane is everything alright? Who the hell left me that message?”

“We’re okay Korsak. We’re good actually! And…he’s…a friend. Don’t worry about him.” Jane and Maura smiled at one another.

“You really know how to scare the shit out of a person don’t you Jane. You can’t imagine what was going through mine and Frost’s minds until we could call you tonight.”

“Is frost there with you?”

“Of course, so is Frankie.”

Frankie and Frost chimed in unison, “Hi Jane”

Korsak continued, “What’s going on Janie?”

“That’s what we want to know Korsak. Have you been able to make any progress? Got any updates for us?”

Frost answered, “We’ve been blocked at every turn of our investigation then the upper Brass made Cavanaugh warn us to stay off the case. They don’t want us involved in anyway. We didn’t take’em serious and that got Korsak a three day un-paid vacation. Jane, they’re running checks on everything we do at the station. I wouldn’t be surprised if they had taps still on all our phones and stuff so it’s been slow going.”

“We haven’t stopped though Janie. No suspension will break me.” Korsak said matter-of-factly.

Jane looked over at Maura, “Sorry Korsak! I didn’t want anyone getting in trouble over this. But, some things have changed here and I can’t sit on my hands any longer. I’m gonna stir things up a bit so you might want to stay clear for a while.”

Maura mouthed, ‘No Jane! Not alone!’

Before Jane could respond Frankie yelled, “No way Janie! If something’s going on then we’re help’in!”

“No arguments, Jane! What’s going on?” Korsak added.

“I need to talk to Doyle.” Jane said matter-of-factly.

“No Janie…not gonna happen!” Korsak yelled.

“I’m not asking Korsak. I’m telling you that I will be seeing him one way or another. He’s the reason Maura is in this mess and it’s time for some answers. I plan on get them.”

“Jane he in isolation, all of his visitors are restricted. I don’t even think we can get in to see him let alone get you in. The minute we try we’ll be flagged.” Frost responded.

“Get a message to his lawyer or tell me who his lawyer is and I can bet you he’ll see me! If I’m right we will be flagged, but if he did his job right I should be outta there by then.”

The two women could hear muffled sounds then Korsak said, “What’s the message Jane?”

“Tell him…it’s about Maura. Then tell him…Jane needs to see Doyle as soon as possible.” Jane reaches over taking hold of Maura’s hand giving it a reassuring squeeze, “Once I surface and word gets out things will get moving. Frost? You still in touch with Rondo?”

“Yeah Jane”

“Good…tell him I’ll be in touch. We’ll turn this phone on for the next three nights from 9:00pm-9:15pm waiting for you to call back then I’ll toss it. Oh and Frankie…tell Ma that Maura and me said hello. We miss you guy’s…but we gotta go…talk to you soon.” Jane ended the call and pulled the battery.

After setting the phone down Jane took both of Maura’s hands in her own, “Maura Isles, before everything gets crazy will you marry me…Jane Rizzoli and become my wife for real this time?”

“Just tell me when Jane and I’ll be there ready to marry you.”

“Let’s do it in the next couple of days. You have your doctor visit on Friday. Amanda and Miranda’s shower is Saturday so let’s plan on going somewhere Sunday to get married on Monday.”

“Where did you want to go?” 

“Anywhere in Massachusetts. You pick this time.”

Maura pulled over her lap top then did some searching online. She found a wedding chapel and an Inn to stay at in Lunenburg Massachusetts. With a few more clicks she had them booked for Sunday and Monday nights. She also had the phone number for the wedding chapel to call them in the morning.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not own Rizzoli & Isles

Chapter 16

5/15/2013

Jane and Phillip were able to finish up all their scheduled plumbing jobs early by skipping lunch. Freeing the lanky brunette to get home and help Maura cook dinner.

That morning Jane made Maura promise to wait for her so they could cook together. The weather was nice giving Jane a chance to use her Grill. Keeping the menu simple for everyone, they would do hot dogs and hamburgers. Though this meal choice subjected Jane to a ‘Google mouth’ lecture from Maura on the nutritional value in hot dogs, what products they are made from and children’s specific dietary requirements. They added roasted vegetables, garden salad and sliced fruit as a balance.

Because it was such a nice evening, they were able to sit outside after dinner. All the kids played around in their spacious backyard while the adults sat on the patio to talking.

Jane explained their situation and everything that happened to Maura. She then answered all the questions their friends had. No one seemed surprised by their admission. As Phillip had said, most of them already knew who they were. Miranda and Amanda knew there was more to the women’s story because Maura always referred to Jane for answers. When she couldn’t they noticed that she was really good at deflecting direct questions sending up flags that the two newest neighbors were hiding something.

Everyone agreed that they would tighten up their neighborhood patrol and keep a closer eye on Maura when Jane was out.

David suggested that he work with Frost through the virtual world. They could easily have un-monitored conversations giving them the ability to pass messages and search for any possible evidence. Phillip offered to help Jane do her gumshoe thing. Amanda and Miranda couldn’t do too much with their wedding coming up so soon, but come to find out Miranda did four years in the Army just out of high school and was weapon trained. She also offered to protect Maura whenever possible. The rest just offered to fill in and help where ever possible.

Jane explained about their wedding not being a legal one and since they were going to be surfacing briefly they decided to get legally married the following Monday. Giving them plenty of time before MJ was born.

They didn’t explain their previous relationship before all this started or Jordan Spark’s aka ‘sperm donor’ and luckily no one asked all assuming they had already been in a relationship prior to this. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

5/16/2013

Jane and Phillip were late arriving home due to an emergency plumbing job that took longer than expected. When they arrived at 9:03pm they found Maura and David sitting at the dining room table holding vigil over the phone sitting in front of them. It appeared as they were willing it to ring. They were on pins and needles this evening since no call was received the night before. Jane greeted her soon to be wife with a loving kiss and a gentle hug. She took a seat next to Maura and Phil took a seat next to David.

All four were now sitting at the table. Holding their breath as the minutes ticked by while each of their minds were anything but calm. Each one’s mind was racing in thoughts about the up-coming events. No one talking all four just staring at the phone in the middle of the table. At 9:011pm the phone finally came to life.

Jane picked it up and hit answer on the second ring. Before she could get a word out of her mouth she heard Korsak’s voice, “Sorry Janie…” she hit speaker and sat the phone back on the table, “…we got a call out on a DB down in South Boston earlier. It was so bad Frost couldn’t even make it in the house. It’s gonna be a long night for us, but we’re taking a short break to talk to you. Frost will be here in a minute…Frankie’s won’t though…he’s still stuck on site…you know dealing with the first officer’s on the scene…he’ll be there until that piece of shit Pike finishes. He’s drive’in us nuts here! Tell the Doc we really miss her…seriously…everyday!”

“I think I should take offence at that, but she’s here too and already heard how much you miss her and not me. You’re on speaker Korsak…”

“Hi Vince. I miss all of you too.” Maura chimed in.

Jane jumped in, “We also have a couple friends here with us too. I’d like to introduce you to Phillip and David.”

Both guy’s said hello to Korsak.

Jane continued, “They’re gonna help us on this end. Phil’s the one that left the message for you the other day, remember.”

Jane wrote on the note pad in front of her, turning it around for the two gentlemen to view.

NO ONE KNOWS MAURA IS PREGNANT YET…LEFT BEFORE WAS CONFIRMED…SORRY!

“What do you mean help and Phil I’ll never forget the message, you really know how to give a man a heart attack don’t you?”

“Hey, I just said what Jane told me too.” Phil jumped in quickly to defend himself.

“Trust me Korsak…there here to help. So what did you find out…am I getting in for a visit?”

“I left a couple messages with his lawyer, but haven’t heard back yet. You know we need to be careful so I went by the office at lunch, found out he was going to be in court all day. I didn’t think being seen with him at the courthouse was such a good thing so we have to wait. Then we were out on this damn call. Oh, hey Frost is here.”

“Hey Jane! Hey Maura!” 

“Hey Frost!” “Hi Barry!” The women called out in greeting.

Jane smiled at the phone, “Hey Frost welcome to the party. We have a couple friends with us tonight. Let me introduce you to Phillip and David…there gonna be helping us out. Phil’s a retired SEAL. David here is a computer whiz like you partner. He suggested maybe we go through one of the MMO’s to communicate.”

“Yeah that’s a great idea…didn’t suggest it before cuz…ya know…you don’t game…it’s an easy way to have personal conversations while we play. Only the avatars and typed communications can be followed.”

For the next few minutes Jane, Maura, Phil and Korsak were lost to the conversation. Frost and David were busy talking computer geek and working out which online game would be the best to use. Even Maura was at a loss after the first minute or two of conversation.

Then they discussed Phillip’s possible contacts he had in the area.

“Hey Jane, I saw Rondo today. He told me to tell you he was glad you’re doing good and that his ‘Vanilla’ better be taking care of that ‘Butterscotch topping’. Keeping her real happy and safe.” Frost said laughing.

“You tell him that this Vanilla can still kick his ass…and to mind his own business about that Butterscotch topping…she is just fi-i-ne.” Maura slapped Jane’s arm while laughing, “Okay guys we been on too long so I’m gonna say goodbye now. I’ll be tossing this phone tomorrow. If we can’t get set-up on this MMO game then we’ll get in touch with a new phone.”

“Hey Janie get another phone anyway just for that other matter…we may not have a big time window to reach you before the visit. How long will you need to get here?”

“Good one Korsak…nice try…tell you what…let’s shoot for the twenty-fifth through the twenty-eighth that should give you enough time. I’ll be around and close enough then. Don’t worry! Tell him to make it happen. I think he already knows what’ll happen if he drops the ball on this. Maybe you might need to remind him though. I need that visit. The sooner the better.”

“Man I wouldn’t want to be that SOB on his best day.” Korsak laughed.

“Me either Korsak…Okay guys gotta go…thanks for everything…miss you guys…stay safe and be careful. Talk to you soon Frost. Hey! Tell Ma I love her, okay?” Jane ended the call and pulled the battery.

Jane turned to David and Phil, “Thank you too guys.” Jane shook her head, “Man this is like going into an Easter egg hunt blindfolded. Thanks to you guys though I’ve got spotters now. It really means a lot…to us. Thanks for helping out like this. Now get home to those little ones. Please thank Jonathon for us too. Just having him watching Anna and Leo, so you could be here means a lot too.”

Maura got up giving both men a hug and thanking them as she walked them to the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Frost and Korsak looked at one another as the call ended. Korsak broke the silence first, “Who the hell are these two guys supposedly help’in Janie and Maura?”

“I don’t know. Jane is very wary about most people so they must have done something for her to trust’em. She was pretty careful how she worded things though. Did she tell you there last names before I got here or anything about them?”

“No! I didn’t ask either. Maybe I should have? I don’t like this. Did you notice how she skirted around where they were?”

“Yeah, but I don’t blame her though burn phone or not. She’s had to fly them under the radar this long…I wouldn’t want to chance it either. This is about Maura after all. You know how Jane is when it comes to her.”

“Yeah, yeah I do, but they seem to trust these guys just fine. That’s so not like Jane.” Running his hand over his goatee he continued, “What do you think has changed that they are so hot about ending this?” Korsak says clearly agitated.

“You think someone found them or something’s wrong with one of them?”

“I don’t know, but something’s up. I feel like were missing something. That’s why I wouldn’t give Janie Wortworth’s name. She’d go after him herself. We got to be with her when she sees Doyle.”

“I think at this point she’s apt to kill Doyle when she sees him. Especially if she doesn’t get the answers she wants.”

“I might kill the bastard myself and save her the trouble just for making us work with Pike for this long. Especially after today.” Korsak sat up straighter with an idea, “Hey Frost, when you go on that game can you trace that David guy?”

“I can try, but more than likely I’d need the game managers to release that info. That would definitely send up some flags if we start asking. I’ll try to track his IP, but this guy has some knowledge…he won’t make it easy I’m sure of that. Not if he’s as good as he sounded. Maybe he’ll give some info when we’re talking.”

“We can only hope he slips up then or Jane is willing to share more information.”   
Frost checked his phone then continued, “Maybe she is just trying to keep it on the down low because their helping them out you know like on good faith. That’s how Jane handled her CI’s. Jane always bitched about’em, but I think some…you know…like Rondo…she’d do just about anything for them.” Frost laughed at his own comment.

“Yeah, that sounds like Janie. Pussy cat in a bear costume.”

“Yeah, but either way she still has quite a bite. Let’s just get that meeting so we can see Jane and I’ll get that MMO set up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

5/17/2013

Jane went with Maura for her thirty-four week prenatal exam because the ‘fatigue’ as Maura called it seemed worse than they had read about and the recent dizzy spells had Jane worried about leaving Maura alone. Dr. Crandall warned Maura that she was pushing herself too hard telling her it was time to slow down. Time to sit back with her feet up and let Jane do the heavy lifting for a while so to speak. Maura’s blood pressure was also a little high as well. Jane worried that this whole Paddy Doyle visit was really getting to Maura and wondered if this plan she had was a mistake. Maybe this was not the time for this after all. Dr. Crandall said she was sure if Maura took it a little easier everything would be fine because the baby was doing just fine. According to her MJ was about as big as an average sized cantaloupe and his weight was around four pounds. Everything was right on schedule. ‘Yeah, everything except the added pressure that I’m adding to our situation’, Jane thought.

Jane cleared her schedule for Saturday morning and only left the jobs she knew Philip could handle by himself. She would be doing everything for Amanda and Miranda’s wedding shower tomorrow that Maura planned to do plus what she already offered to do. It was going to be a busy day for Jane, but she didn’t mind because Maura’s health was her first priority.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

5/18/2013

Jane woke up before Maura. She hurried down to the kitchen to make breakfast for them.

After serving her very pregnant soon to be legal wife breakfast in bed they sat together going over the list of things for the day. That was one thing Jane could always count on from Maura, her lists. Once they finished a little extra making out and cuddling was in order, after all, that never hurt anyone right?

Jane agreed to help set up the tables and chairs that had been delivered the night before. Maura had made all the center pieces that needed to go next door, so Jane would take them when she went over there.

Maura was planning on helping Jonathon and Paula to cook for the dinner which meant they would both be helping out. Maura would only be doing what she could sitting down. Jane knew it would be alright for Maura to help because Jonathon would be pampering the pregnant woman as soon as he found out she needed to take it easy.

After Jane took the van and extra supplies to Phillip she quickly went over the two jobs he had to do that morning, a little reassuring that he could handle both of them alone and promising she was only a call away he agreed. She took the center pieces and headed over to help with the set-up. Jane apologized for Maura’s absence and explained the reason for it, she quickly helped to get everything set-up. Once the tables, chairs, tablecloths, centerpieces and place settings where in place she excused herself then ran to get Maura so they could get over to the Westbrook’s for meal preparation.

Jonathon sent them home as soon as the prep was done telling Maura to rest up for the shower later. Jane laid down with Maura so she would nap. A little back rub and some more cuddling was nice. Jane decided they needed to do more of this.

Amanda and Miranda’s wedding shower was nice and went very smoothly even though Jane refused to play any of the games or help run them. That was something Maura could assist with from a chair. Jane walked Maura home and went back to help with clean-up.

While Jane was gone Maura packed their suite case for the trip to Lunenburg in the morning.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own R&I
> 
> Thank you for all the reviews and PM’s. If there are any Beta’s out there reading this story I’d be interested in any feedback.

Chapter 17

5/19/2013

Jane and Maura had checked into the Inn early Sunday afternoon. They went to see the chapel and wandered around town taking in the sights that Lunenburg had to offer. The two women found themselves eating an early dinner and taking snacks to their room for later. Neither slept very well that night, both just too excited about getting married the following day. They were both like two kids waiting for Christmas morning excited that they would soon officially be Mrs. Jane Isles-Rizzoli and Mrs. Maura Isles-Rizzoli.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

5/20/2013

Jane and Maura went down for a nice relaxing breakfast then went for a short walk before going back to the room to get dressed for their wedding.

Jane dressed in her black pinstriped suit with a cream-colored button down blouse. Maura wore a cream-colored wraparound maternity dress with matching two-inch heels and yellow flowers in her hair.

The chapel was much more elaborate than the first one, but very fitting for the occasion. As the service was about to start there was a commotion in the back of the chapel.

Both women turned around to look. Jane startled the minister when she moved to block Maura pulling her weapon from her ankle holster. They were surprised to see a small group of their new friends walk in. Jonathon, Mike, Danni, Miranda, David and Phil had made arrangements to be there for the two women. Now that their friend’s knew who they really were and they wouldn’t have any family present to help them celebrate they decided it was up to them to make this day one to be remembered. One they could eventually share with their families. Amanda and Paula had to work. They were left to be at home for the kids and Gus after school. Maria Coppola was watching Leo for the day so he could have a play date with Francesca.

Once Jane apologized to the minister Susan Danner they gave her a chance to regain her composure. After several moments she was ready to begin their ceremony. Danni and Phillip stood in as their witnesses this time. Jonathon brought a bouquet of flowers for Maura. David filled in as their photographer so they would have pictures as sealed memories of this day. Hoping that one day these women would be sharing this memory with their families. After the rings were exchanged Jane pulled a small box out of her pocket. It contained a locket she had purchased for Maura as a remembrance of this day. They already had their rings to re-exchange with each other, but Jane wanted something special to be a reminder of this day. She had the back of the locket engraved with this message.

My love, My Life  
First on  
11/9/2012  
And then forever  
Maura & Jane  
5/20/2013

The locket was empty for now, but she intended for it to eventually hold a picture of the two of them on one side and a picture of MJ on the other. It took Jane a moment to put it around Maura’s neck due to her shaky hands. This also giving the smaller woman a chance to recompose herself. The two barely finished the ceremony before kissing each other.

Maura had made a reservation for her and Jane for a late lunch, but their friends had other ideas. They threw the newlyweds an impromptu wedding reception back at the Inn where they were staying. Sharing a meal and laughs with their new friends helped to fill some of the emptiness both women felt not being able to invite their families to celebrate this day with them. By early evening the small group of friends were on their way home leaving the entire evening for the newlyweds to celebrate alone.

When the couple arrived back to their room they found two champagne glasses, a bottle of sparkling apple cider, sitting chilled on ice and chocolate covered strawberries waiting for them. The note was simple ‘Don’t do anything we wouldn’t! Congratulations to a lovely couple!’

Sex was becoming more difficult at this stage in Maura’s pregnancy, but not impossible or any less enjoyable. Maura made love to Jane first by quickly getting the upper hand. Her pregnancy may have slowed her down, but she was quickly learning her new wife’s weak spots. That was just fine with Jane giving her longer to spend on Maura. She started with a sensual massage finishing it by going down on her wife ending with her third and final orgasm with them coming together. Sated and exhausted both women were asleep before ten o’clock that evening.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

5/21/2013-5/25/2013

For the next five days Jane and Phillip worked plumbing jobs closer and closer to Boston while doing some ‘gum shoeing’ in search of evidence on the O’Rourke’s.

Either David would worked from the Isles-Rizzoli household with Leo entertaining Maura and Gus or Jonathon would stay with her. Cooking a dinner fit for a king that Jane arrived home to enjoy. They had found a group of friends that were really great and caring. So much so that they were afraid that they would never be able to thank any of them enough.

Every evening they would sit with David on his computer talking with Frost while the two played the MMORPG. Sometimes Frankie or Korsak would join in the conversations. Korsak had a chance to meet with Paddy Doyle’s lawyer and they were now waiting to hear that the visit had been be set-up. 

Frost tried to trace David’s IP but failed every time. It seemed that each time David logged into the game it was routed from a different and multiple locations. After tracing it back through the fifth or sixth link he’d lose track of the connection link. Totally frustrating Frost to no end.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

5/26/2013

David agreed to two login times on the game each day (seven and nine) and four times a day Jane or Maura would turn on the new burner cell phone (eight, one, five and seven).

After no calls or logins the day before Frankie passed a message that night saying that Frost and Korsak got a break on their latest case. They would be working almost round the clock until they found the guy. Jane knew how that was and by following the news they knew exactly what case they were on.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

5/27/2013

The day after hearing from Frankie, Maura turned on the burner phone for the second scheduled time of the day. They were leaving it on for an hour at a time since it hadn’t been used yet. It hadn’t been on for much more than five minutes when it started to ring. David answered because Maura had just went into the bathroom. Surprised by the male voice answering Korsak didn’t know what to say at. Hearing no one on the other end David gave a quick hello then his first name. Once he heard Krosak’s voice David told him that Maura would be to the phone in a moment. Korsak asked where Jane was he just said that she wasn’t there. Maura confirmed that much when she got to the phone. A confused Korsak explained that the visit was set-up for the following morning telling her that Jane needed to be at the prison by 10:00am to be processed in for visitation. He and Frost planned to meet her there, but if they were running late she was to look for Wallace Wortworth. Korsak described him as a portly gray-haired man with a handle bar mustache. Korsak also said that Jane should wear her shield and service weapon.

Maura wanted to tell Korsak that they changed their mind that Jane was no longer interested in seeing Patrick Doyle, but she knew she couldn’t lie, then she toyed with the idea of not telling Jane about the arrangement. She also knew that was not a possibility either so she called Jane as soon as she ended the call with Vince.

Jane and Phillip had formulated a plan for the following day. What time they would be leaving in the morning and a brief rundown of the day’s events. They planned to rent a car at the airport that morning. That way they would not be easily tracked. Phil knew where the cameras were placed around the airport and how to keep their car from being seen. They would be seen renting the car and returning it. He had a fake travel name still in effect that they would rent the car with. It would take someone with a high enough rank in the military or high enough clearance to pull his name. This would buy them the time they needed.

That evening both Jane and Maura were on edge. They found that they needed more contact with the other than usual. Just a touch to know the other was there as a reassurance that they were safe. Jane pulled out her service weapon to clean it and Maura started to cry. There were no words to be said to change the levity of the situation. Jane just held her wife until she calmed again. Kissing her and wiping her tears away.

They decided that Jane should take her ring off, but she didn’t want to go without it all together. Not even if it was only for the time spent in the prison. Jane was afraid if she carried the ring in her pocket she might lose it so Maura gave her one of her white gold chains to put the ring on. The tall brunette promised she would take the ring off when she got there and only then. She also promised that she would be careful all day and that they would call as soon as they got far enough away from the prison to be safe. Jane would take two new burner phones with her for the day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

5/28/2013

Jane was up before 4:00am showered and spent a few minutes reassuring Maura that she would be on her best behavior and do everything in her power to stay safe. One last hug and kiss and she and Phil were on the road by 5:00am.

Traffic was light at that hour of the morning heading to the airport. Traveling slightly over the speed limit, they were able to arrive at Logan International Airport in just over an hour and a half. It didn’t take long to get the rental car and be on their way.

Still having around a two-hour window before heading out to Walpole, Jane decided to look for Rondo. 

She knew it was early, but it didn’t take long to find him. He spent a lot of time helping out at the youth shelter. And that’s where she found him, serving breakfast to the teens. Rondo spotted Jane first, “Van-i-i-il-a you are lookin’ fi-i-i-ne!”

Jane gave him a quick hug, “Good to see you Rondo. What’s the word?”

“Things been quiet Vanilla.” He bends around Jane looking skeptically at Phil, “Who’s the new-body guard with you?”

“He’s cool Rondo, he’s a friend.”

“Vanilla’s not stepin’ out on her Butterscotch Topping are you?”

Furrowing her eye brows she barks out a warning through gritted teeth, “Rondo!”

“Okay…okay Vanilla. I got you.”

“I don’t have long Rondo. Got a big day planned.” Jane pulls out a few bills handing him a hundred dollars, “I got to know what the word is please Rondo.”

“I ain’t play’in you Vanilla, I got nothin’…it’s been quiet…too quiet. I did like your boy frosty said and no one’s talk’in.” He goes to hand the money back, but she stops him.

“No.” She gestures for him to keep it, “Things are about to change so you her anything…I mean anything…you see Frost…got it. If you can’t find Frost you find Frankie…and you stay safe!”

“You got my word Vanilla. Get word to Frosty or five-o bro. I always got your back, Vanilla.” Looking around Jane he reaches his hand out to Phil, “Okay big man you better take care of my Vanilla so she can come home to Mrs. Vanilla…Mrs. Vanilla misses her baby girl somethin’ real bad.”

Jane smiles at Rondo handing him another fifty dollars, “Give a donation for me too, okay?” She tips her head toward the teen shelter sign on the wall.

Rondo nods his understanding.

“Stay safe Rondo…you hear me!”

“Always do Vanilla…always do!” Jane pats his shoulder then she and Phil walk away.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own R&I

Chapter 18

Jane and Phil arrived at the Walpole visitor parking lot a little early. They sat watching for the others to arrive. It was easy to spot everyone pulling into the lot because there were only a half dozen cars already in the parking lot. As soon as Jane noticed the Cadillac pull into the lot she could see the driver had a handle bar mustache. ‘Here we go’ Jane thought. Jane and Phil exited the car heading for the entrance. Mr. Wortworth was rather agile considering his portly size since he was able to catch up to them half way through the lot. Working with Paddy for as long as he had he easily recognized Detective Jane Rizzoli.

“Detective a pleasure to finally meet you.”

Jane turned to him, “Mr. Wortworth. No offence, but I can’t say the same. I would like nothing more than to never see this man for the rest of my life. I hope you understand.”

“Paddy said you are a force to be reckoned with, detective. I see he was spot on.”

“Let’s skip the pleasantries and get this over with, okay? My partners will be here soon to keep things honest, but only I will be going in to see him.”

“I was under the impression the Detective Korsak would be joining us.”

“Your impression wasn’t wrong. However, what I want to say to Doyle…well…it’s for his ears only…understand.”

“And this gentleman?” Wallace gestures to Phil.

“Is none of your business Mr. Wortworth!” This was a statement not to be questioned.

As Phil opened the door for Jane to enter he mumbled, “You got some real big balls don’t you?” She just smiled at him.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw the Crown Vic roll into the lot with the two other detectives inside, “Hold up Phil, I think I better go have this conversation with the guys in private.” She tipped her head toward the lot then turned to jog across to meet them.

Once both men are out of the vehicle they each give Jane a hug before she could even protest. Truth was she wouldn’t have protested because she really missed both men, not really realizing just how much until that very moment. And she would never admit to them just how much that really was.

Phil and Wallace stood at the door watching the three Detectives. They could see that the three were having quite a heated discussion. Both internally grateful they were not a part of it. It only took a few minutes before the three walked up to the door ready to enter. Jane introduced Phil and they moved into the building.

It had been decided that Korsak would go through with Jane, but would wait outside with the guard and Doyle would decide whether Mr. Wortworth would be present during this visit or not. Jane figured that she had one hour from the time they made it through the security check point before word could get out and any of O’Rourke’s thugs could get out to Walpole unless something happened with the inmates or guards.

Passing through security was cut and dry. Jane had done this dozens and dozens of times during her career. Jane, Korsak and Wallace were escorted by three guards. It was about a ten minute walk through various locked doors to get to the visitors room and another ten minutes waiting for them to bring Doyle into the room.

Jane, Korsak and Wallace waited in the room with one guard while the other two waited outside. Two more guards came with Doyle. Doyle came wheeling into the room smug as ever. Korsak double checked with Jane that she’d be alright before he went out with the guards. Doyle nodded to Mr. Wortworth who then excused himself as well.

“Well Detective, what is so important that you felt the need to risk coming to see me?”

“Cut the crap Doyle. You know why I’m here and you better be straight with me!”

“Is Maura safe?”

“Yes. No thanks to you…you bastard!” Jane was trying to contain herself, but just seeing this man had her almost to her boiling point.

She turns her attention to Doyle, her stare was almost that of a king cobra, “You’ve seen all the guards out there. You know them…are we safe?”

“No, I don’t know all of them detective, but I can assure you we’re safe here.”

Good, because we don’t have long…I need you to tell me everything you know about the O’Rourke’s. I need to stop them. No bullshit and no games Doyle because Maura’s life is depending on it. And I’m risking her life just by having to come see a piece of shit like you.”

“Tell me how you really feel detective.”

“Just answer my question, Doyle.”

“It seems that Tommy O’Rourke’s brother, Connor O’Rourke has crawled out from under the rock he had been living under for the last ten years and wants control of the docks. He and his weasel of a son Ryan planned on using Maura to get to me.”

“Tell me something I don’t know…oh…maybe like I don’t know…maybe something concrete that we can use against him and his clan.”

Paddy got stiff and authoritative, “That is easier said than done, Rizzoli. Because of this little predicament I’m in here I can’t do much.”

Jane mirrored his posture, “Well I need to get it done soon cuz we’re running out of time.”

“What do you mean…running out of time? Is something wrong with Maura? Nobody’s found you have they? Because it pains me to admit that you have been doing a good job so far…even I haven’t gotten word on your location.”

“Good…I’m glad you don’t know where she is and as far as I know…no…no one’s gotten close to us yet, but some things have changed and we don’t want to spend the rest of our lives hiding. I need to fix this so I can bring Maura home where she wants to be. Back to work at the job she loves and is damn good at it too.”

“You didn’t answer me, Rizzoli. Why the rush? What’s wrong?”

“No! You don’t get to ask that. What’s wrong? Really? Now what do you know?”

“There’s a couple guys that you might want to look at…guys that might know something.”

“Who?”

“Shane O’Brian…he’s the first one to look at…he’s a little fish, but he’s weak and could get you up the ladder with what he knows. Then there’s this financial guy.” Doyle was frustrated and bangs his hand on the table, “Damn it…what’s his name…something Spartan…” He clinched his fists mirroring Jane this time, “They call him ‘Spartie’ he was some sort of mascot in college.” It takes him a moment longer before it comes to him, “Sparks…no…no…um…Jordan something.”

Jane goes pale, “Are you talking about Jordan Stark?”

“Yes, that’s him. He is one of their money guys.”

Jane kicked the chair back when she got up. She stared pacing mumbling to herself. She was startled when the door opened. Korsak’s head popped in, “Everything okay in here Janie?”

“Yeah Korsak…um…I still need a few more minutes, then we’ll leave.”

“Okay…only if you’re sure everything good in here?”

“No Korsak, it’s crap, but I got to finish…give me a few more minutes, okay?”

Korsak nodded then closed the door. Jane picked up the tipped over chair and took a seat at the table again, “Listen to me carefully because you only get one chance to hear this and no questions.”

Doyle could see by Jane’s demeanor that there would be no room for negotiating so he nodded, “Maura is going to be so pissed at me for this.” Jane dropped her head in her hands and shook it from side to side in a negative form of disbelief, “This is so fucked and you have no idea how your right in the center of it do you?” This was a rhetorical question not needing an answer. She laughed and looked up at the man sitting across the table from her, “First you have to know that I am in love with Maura. I’ll die before I let someone hurt her.” She points her finger at Doyle, “And that includes you!”

He looked her right in the eye as he spoke, “Now Detective Rizzoli.” Patrick Doyle chuckles, “Tell me something I don’t know.”

“I married Maura a few days ago. And now she’s my wife. It’s my job to take care of her.” She pulled out the chain out from under her shirt showing him the ring hanging on it.” Doyle didn’t blink or take his eyes off of her, so she continued, “She’s pregnant and about ready to deliver soon.”

This time he leaned forward in his wheel chair, “How?”

Jane puts up her hands in surrender, “Well it wasn’t me?” Jane continued smugly, “We thought it was an accident…an unfortunate error of sorts…though we’ve kinda been excited about the whole thing…uh…that was until a few minutes ago.” Jane lifted her hands to rub her face, “Now I’m not so sure it was an accident.” Jane exhales with a sigh, “Because…you see…she was dating this tool that she finally slept with just before the attempts on her life started. This tool as you might have put together by my reaction was…”

“Jordan Stark.” Patrick Doyle finished.

“Yes. She was really puzzled by how it happened when we found out. With all the precautions Maura takes with everything…she’s very precise about things…doesn’t make many mistakes. Me maybe…not her. Well, she has terrible taste in men even worse than me.”

“Let me guess…her type of man could be a relative of yours.”

Jane thought for a moment. Then with a shocked expression she answered, “Now that you mention it…yes.”

Doyle smiled at Jane, “She has been in love with you for a long time detective.”

“And I with her, but it took all this time together for us to finally be honest with each other…this news is gonna kill her…she’s been so happy about having this baby…we both have.”

It took Jane another moment to gather her composure her anger showing through again, “This prick must have had something to do with what happened…it’s no secret that she is…uh…is related to you. Maybe if…you know… if they killed your daughter and grandchild then you would be totally devastated. What a shit storm you got Maura into. I thought she was upset with you before…this…this is more than the cherry on top of things.” Jane leaned in closer to Paddy, “You better have a suggestion how to help me fix this and it better be quick because I’ve already been here too long and I got to get back to her.”

“You and your other Detective buddy’s check out Shane and Jordan and if I know anything I’ll have Wallace get in touch.”

Jane releases a dark laugh, “Well that’s great in theory because after this my partners may just be suspended for helping me come to see you today. I don’t know how much you know, but Maura was set to go in WITSEC…there is a leak…let’s just say that’s why she’s with me. Korsak and Frost got bumped off the case…threatened even.”

“I heard about the attempts, but didn’t know that much.”

“Well my partners are under a microscope these days, so they have to be careful with what they do or say…and Mr. Wortworth will need to contact Detective Korsak, but it won’t do any good if they have been kicked out of the department, suspended or worse…possibly fired. We need to know who the leak is in order to get back on the case. And there is no way in hell I’m giving him a number to where we are.”

“You tell them to check on those two guy’s and not to worry. Wallace will be talking to your superior, I believe that to be Lt. Cavanaugh? It should help grease some wheels when they know I’m co-operating, but only willing to deal with Homicide.”

“Don’t mess with me Doyle because we both know I could have double tapped your chest at the warehouse. I chose not to for Maura, but don’t give me a reason to finish the job cuz I won’t miss again. She’s hurting because of you. She wants her life back and I’m gonna get that for her.”

“Detective Rizzoli we both know that you’re only alive because my daughter loves you, so you keep her safe and don’t give me a reason to end you.”

“Then we both understand each other.” Jane got up and headed for the door.

“Detective, send Wallace in on your way out.” Jane turns her head and nods as she knocks on the door.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own R&I…only wish I did.
> 
> My season three dvd’s arrived today…can anyone say distraction. Counting the days to season four premier. Getting this chapter out before watching season three. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 19

As soon as they got out of the building Korsak and Frost had almost a dozen messages from Frankie and Cavanaugh plus a couple more text messages from Frankie. Jane told Korsak to have the Lieutenant meet them for lunch and she would talk to all of them at the same time. Frost called Frankie and Korsak made the call to Cavanaugh after a ten minute ass chewing Cavanaugh agreed to meet them for lunch giving them a chance to explain about their visit. Korsak just said they didn’t want to share what they learned at the station and he could reprimand them as he sees fit after that.

In a little more than an hour they were sitting in a little mom and pop joint near Fenway Park. Jane and Phil waited outside until they saw Cavanaugh go in by Frost and Korsak. They got out of the car and made their way in to talk to them.

Jane had been very quiet since leaving the prison. Phil just gave her the space he felt she needed making no attempt at conversation. The only thing he said was on the way into the restaurant when he told her he would sit at the counter until she was ready for him to join the group. She just nodded her agreement. Phil went to the counter and she walked to the back of the restaurant to join her group.

Lt. Cavanaugh had his back to her when she walked up. He was in the middle of reprimanding the two Detectives. Jane cleared her throat, “Sir if you don’t mind I’d like to talk to you.”

The Lieutenant spun around to look at her as if he was seeing a ghost, “Geez Rizzoli where the hell did you come from?”

“Walpole Sir.” She stated very matter-of-factly.

Understanding showing on the Lieutenant’s face, “Now I know what these two screw-ups were doing at Walpole today.”

“Sir. I understand that you’re not allowing them to work on this case and you can check with the guards…they did not talk to Patrick Doyle they only went to protect me…hell they even tried to talk me out of it. But, if you remember I said I would protect Maura by any means necessary and one of those was to talk to Doyle.”

“Of all the stupid things you’ve done Rizzoli that was about the stupidest of them. Did you go in there wanting a target painted on your back? Cuz that’s what you just got. Everyone’s looking for you.”

“No Sir, but I expected as much. Lieutenant…Sir…Maura and I are done waiting. You’ve had plenty of time to do this and I find out you suspended Korsak for trying to help out on Maura’s case. Well this is now up to you because I haven’t told them anything…you Sir, can choose to hear this alone or have them be a part of this investigation. I’ll follow-up on my own if you don’t want to help and I know you can’t take me in…I haven’t committed any crime. You can’t even legally detain me. I also brought my service weapon and shield to give you if you would like me to return them.” She stared to remove them from her belt, “I didn’t use my badge in any official capacity. That you can verify as well at the prison. I signed in as Jane Rizzoli not Detective.”

Putting his hand up to stop her from handing them to him, “Your weapon and shield won’t be necessary Rizzoli. I’m the one who told you to hang onto it…remember? That hasn’t changed unless you’re planning to go off half-cocked like some rogue cowboy.”

“I haven’t lost my mind yet Sir and I actually had a reason for my actions today if you’re interested in it.”

“Go ahead Rizzoli, enlighten us then.” He waves her to a chair and they both take a seat.

“I needed Doyle to help us nail the O’Rourke’s and I had a few things about Maura I could share in return. It worked and he gave me a few names.”

“What did you have to tell him, Janie?” Korsak asked.

She waved him off, “That’s only important to Maura and I so don’t worry about it. Just worry about the two names that he gave me.”

“Rizzoli the two of you are important to us so no games. What about Maura?” Cavanaugh asked.

“Nothing Sir…she’s good.”

“Why do I get the feeling that’s not the whole story?” Giving her a minute to explain, but after no response he said, “Go on.”

“The first guy is Shane O’Brian, he’s a guppy in the pond, but Doyle thinks he can lead to us to some bigger fish. I got the idea that he must know something…maybe they don’t know he knows. The second one I think will be a lot more useful in the long run. Though I think I’d like to have a go at him myself. Doyle said Jordan Stark…he’s some financial guy for the O’Rourke’s. Let Frost poke around and follow the money. I’m sure there is something there.”

“Hey Jane, isn’t that the guy Maura started dating before all this started?” Frost asked looking confused.

“Yes! Oh god, don’t remind me…argh! That’s kinda why I’d like to have a chat with him myself. I think he’s in deep.” Jane shivered like she ate something that left a bad taste in her mouth.

“Alright Jane. I’ll have these two do some poking around and we’ll bring them in if we find anything.”

“Fair enough…but you may need to look deep. I don’t think Jordan dating Maura was by accident, but if you bring him in too quickly you may tip our hand and they may just close ranks, we’ll get nothing then. I’d bring the guppy in, he won’t make many waves they won’t think he is much of a threat. I’m counting on this because my coming back here may have opened Maura up to more of a risk. We want to come home, but can’t until this is over. I won’t bring her back until I know it’s safe. And Cavanaugh? If you’re dating my Ma…keep in mind…she’s already been hurt once.”

“I have no intention of hurting your mother, Rizzoli so don’t get your panties all in a knot. Your ‘bestie’ Korsak here…” Cavanaugh points his thumb toward Korsak, “…keeps a close watch on things. We just enjoy each other’s company. That’s all.”

“Good I’m glad the old man here has my back and is keeping you honest.”

“Hey! I resent the old man remark and just so you know…your Ma can hold her own.” She put your Pop in his place when he strolled into town…” Frost busted out laughing at the memory, “…she gave him a piece of her mind and then some. She’s a tough woman.”

“Good I’m glad she did, I don’t even know what to say about him.” Jane shakes her head, “At least I know Ma’s doing okay since Pop.” Jane looked at her watch, “Listen I got to get out-of-town soon…been here longer than I should have. I’ll check in soon guys…hey, before I forget…Wallace the wart will get a hold of Homicide if Doyle has anything to share.” She looked straight at Korsak, so he knew who in Homicide would be getting the call.

Jane stands up leaving some money on the table, “Lunch is on me fellas. It was good to see you guys.” She gives both Frost and Korsak’s shoulders a squeeze then walked out of the restaurant. She got in the car and drove around to the back of the building.

A few minutes later Phil came up to the car with a carry-out bag, “Seen you didn’t order, so I got you a sandwich. How about we switch? I’ll drive…you eat. I’m not going back and having to explain to Maura that you didn’t eat anything all day.”

Jane gets out and walks around to the passenger side, “Thanks for lunch…I’m starving.”

Phil pulled out into traffic heading back to Logan International airport while Jane dug seriously into her chicken club sandwich.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Once Jane was gone Cavanaugh told Frost to look into Jordan and told Korsak to find out what he could about Shane and bring him in if he needed too. They ordered lunch and he asked if they had seen Maura or talked to her. Korsak was honest with the Lieutenant when he told him that Jane got in touch with him by phone and said she was going to see Doyle and Maura was there too, really didn’t talk much. He said that Jane kept all personal information very vague. He didn’t tell Cavanaugh that they were still communicating nor did he mention Frost having any part of it. Neither of the guys said a word to Cavanaugh about Phil being with Jane today or that she had other people helping her. They also would be checking out her rental car as well.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

5/31/2013

Jane had explained almost everything to Maura about their trip to Boston. She admitted that in her anger she had told Doyle that they were married. Maura was upset, but in a way she understood why her wife did it. Jane was more upset with herself that he knew before their parents and she was the reason. She didn’t, however, tell Maura about Jordan or that Doyle knew about the pregnancy. She knew she had to tell Maura and she also had to ask Maura questions about Jordan. The problem was, Jane didn’t know how to tell Maura without upsetting her. This changed a lot. This was a stress that Maura didn’t need considering her elevated blood pressure and dizziness. She was afraid that if she didn’t tell her soon that his name would come up during one of their conversations on the MMO and that would be a complete disaster.

There hadn’t been much activity on the MMO between David and Frost which was no surprise. Jane knew it would take a while for the guys to check on Shane and Jordan, especially since they had to do this very carefully and it wasn’t going to be their top priority. If a case came in Maura’s case would go to the back burner. The newlyweds new about privacy as well so they didn’t want to monopolize all of David’s time. It was decided that David would only login for them once every other evening. He told the Isles-Rizzoli women that he enjoyed this game they were playing so he may go on more often. If Frost just happened to log in at any time while David was on in he promised he would call them. They decided to turn the burner phone on nightly just in case they needed to be reached on those opposite nights.

Jane waited until Friday night to talk to Maura about Jordan. She had prepared a lasagna the night before, so all she needed to do was put it in the oven to bake when she got home from work. That would give them a good hour and a half to start the dreaded conversation. Jane knew she could make a salad and garlic bread in no time to go with the meal so they could just talk or Jane was afraid yelling would be the case once Maura found out she had kept this important information from her this long.

Jane told Maura to go sit on the couch and she would join her as soon as their tea was ready. Jane was hoping that this was the slowest steeping tea in history while she did some breathing exercises to relax herself. She figured if these exercises calmed her down at all then helping Maura during labor would be a breeze. She had put this off long enough, it was time so she poured two cups of tea and carried them into the living room.

She sat one on the side table next to Maura and one on the coffee table for her. Before sitting down next to Maura she bent over giving her wife a loving kiss. When the kiss broke she whispered, “I love you.”

Maura smiled up at her, “I love you too.” Maura reached for Jane hands, “Are you going to tell me what’s been on your mind or continue worrying yourself until you have an ulcer?”

Jane squeezed her wife’s hands and sat on the edge of the couch, “Maur, please don’t be mad at me.” The brunette’s eyes filled with unshed tears.

“Jane you’re scaring me. Please tell me what has got you so upset.”

“I’m afraid to tell you…I don’t want you to be mad at me.” Jane dropped her head looking at her lap.

Now Maura was getting angry, the first thing that came to her mind was that Jane did something reckless, “Jane Rizzoli…what have you done?” Gus sat up looking at Maura.

“I just didn’t tell you everything that Doyle and I talked about.”

“What did you choose not tell me?”

“Doyle…he…ah…he knows…”

Maura was getting inpatient now, she just wanted to know what this was about, “What does he know, Jane!”

“I…oh god…I had to…I had to because it’s all a part of it…I don’t want to upset you, Maur.”

“Jane, I’m getting more upset by the minute. More so because you’re not telling me. Something I deduced by your behavior is very bad.”

Jane closed her eyes taking several deep breaths then opened her eyes to look right into sad hazel eyes, “Maura I told Paddy that you’re pregnant.”

Maura screamed out, pulling her hands away from Jane, “You did what! Why would you ever tell that man a personal thing like that, Jane.”

Jane felt like she was going to puke at any second, “I had to Maur, because it has to do with…with the case.”

“How Jane? How could my pregnancy have anything to do with the contract on my life?”

“Because of Jordan Maura. You were right to question the percentages, but I stopped you. I didn’t want to hear about Jordan because I…I was…jealous of him…I hated he was dating you and I wasn’t. But Maur…I should’ve listened. I should’ve listened when you first talked about him.”

“I don’t understand what you’re saying. I mean, I understand being jealous because I felt that way about Casey. What I don’t understand is what Jordan has to do with anything?”

Jane watched Maura very closely as she spoke, “He was the second name Doyle gave me…He said Jordan was one of the O’Rourke’s financial guys.”

“No Jane, that can’t be! He must be mistaken.”

“Maur I don’t want to believe it either, but he didn’t know you were dating Jordan. He didn’t have that information. You have to admit it’s kind of strange that you finally sleep with the guy and then the attacks happen right after…especially if he can be connected with the O’Rourke’s. I don’t believe it was a coincidence.”

“Oh Jane!” Putting one hand over her mouth.

“Yeah Maur…see…That’s why I didn’t want to tell you…Oh, MJ Maur. No.”

“You think Jordan planned this don’t you?” Jane nodded, “Why would he do that? Why would he want me dead?”

“I can’t prove it…not yet at least. I’m only guessing at this point.” Jane held her hand up to stop the smaller woman’s protests, “I know you don’t like guessing, but hear me out.” Jane reached over rubbing Maura’s belly, “I think that Jordan pushed you because he had a certain a time frame to follow. You getting pregnant was their original plan. He had to mess with things someway to lower the percentages. Thinking like them…you would be worth a lot more to Paddy Doyle if he knew he had a grandchild on the way.”

Jane waited a moment to let Maura absorb what she said so far, “First you just talked with him and he pushed so you finally arranged your schedule to go out on a date. Something made you wait and since you weren’t playing along…someone else got antsy, ultimately deciding it would be traumatic enough for Doyle if you got killed. They weren’t willing to wait to find out if you were pregnant for whatever reason or Jordan didn’t confirm in time. I don’t think he had anything to do with the attacks…he was supposed to get you pregnant. Something changed otherwise you and the baby would be worth way more alive. Maybe Doyle’s guys were pushing back…putting more pressure on O’Rourke to push back too. Doyle didn’t elaborate on things…I’m a cop after all. He’s not about to implicate himself in anyway.” Jane rubbed her hands over her face then continued, “If they find out Maur…if they find out about MJ you will be in more danger…they will want to grab you, maybe even torture you and the baby to get to Doyle to buckle.” Jane scooter closer to Maura taking her hands in her own, “That’s why I told Doyle…he needed to know so it even the playing field. I would be crazy to think that even from Isolation Doyle wasn’t still running things and you know it too. You wouldn’t be important to the O’Rourke’s if he wasn’t…they would already have what they want. They would’ve already taken over the docks.”

“You’re not just guessing are you? You’re listening to your intestines.”

“Yes, I’m following my gut on this…it’s all I have. My gut and instinct.”

“I can’t believe this Jane. This is too crazy.”

Jane pulled Maura into a hug and whispered, “It doesn’t matter how MJ got here.” Maura didn’t answer making Jane nervous. She pulled back to look at the smaller woman. Jane had her lower lip between her teeth, “It doesn’t…does it?”

Maura had tears running down her cheeks and Jane couldn’t read Maura’s expression. After a moment Maura spoke, “You would really love MJ no matter how this plays out?”

“Yes, wouldn’t you love him anyway too?”

“Yes, of course! But it means so much to me knowing you feel the same way, Jane.”

“Why wouldn’t I…MJ’s a part of you and that’s all I care about. Besides I already hated Jordan before so the only difference now is I want to bust his ass and put him in prison for screwing with you.” Jane pulled Maura back into a loving hug, rubbing her hand up and down her wife’s back, “I love you Maur and I already love MJ. I can hardly wait to meet him.” Pulling back kissing Maura only to be interrupted by the oven timer.

Before Jane got up Maura pulled her back in for a passionate kiss, “I love you too Jane…more and more everyday.”

Jane got up and as she was running into the kitchen she called back, “I love you more!”

Maura laughed and mumbled to herself ‘I highly doubt that’.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own R&I…only wish I did.

Chapter 20

Jane was just putting the garlic bread in the oven when Maura waddled into the kitchen carrying two cold cups of tea. She sat the kitchen table while Jane made the salad.

During dinner Jane went into detective mode asking the questions about Jordan Stark learning more about him than she ever wanted to know.

Maura told her she met him at an Isles Foundation function. Jane remembered Maura telling her she met someone. Jane was mad when she heard that because she was supposed to go with Maura that night, but got stuck interrogating and ultimately arresting the perp responsible for three counts of murder.

Jane asked Maura about her birth control pills. She didn’t remember seeing Maura taking any. Maura confirmed that she hadn’t taken any since leaving Boston which was good thing due to her pregnancy. Stating she left them at home because they had her name on the label and she didn’t see a need for them. Neither of them had brought their birth control pills for the same reason. It wouldn’t really be necessary because there wouldn’t be much of a chance for male company while in hiding. Jane made a note to have Frankie check Maura’s medicine cabinet to see if they were still in there and have them tested. Neither could explain the condom issue, though Maura had some theories and Jane was just glad to move on from that subject.

Maura gave the lanky brunette the Name of the Financial Company where Jordan worked. Jane wanted to see if David would help them do some checking into him as well as Frosts search. Maura said she could do some checking as well.

Jane asked if he talked about any family or friends or if Maura had met any of them. Maura and her compartmentalized brain remembered that he told her his parents lived in Florida. He had two brothers and a sister. His older brother lived in New York and worked on Wall Street. His sister was a lawyer. She lived with her husband and their daughter in Connecticut. And finally his youngest brother was in his final year at Georgia Tech. Maura had never met any of his family and couldn’t confirm the truth in their existence. She had not went to his apartment not that she wasn’t invited, but after Dennis Rockmond she was more cautious. She wasn’t sure how true any of what he told her was and the truth was she had no need at the time to confirm.

Maura had met one of his friends the night of the Foundation fund raiser. William Carter, his best friend since junior high school. They graduated together from Michigan State University. Jane now knew where ‘Spartie’ and Spartan’s came in.

Maura also met several of Jordan’s colleagues when she went out to lunch with him. She went to his office where she met Donald Cook, Paul Wilson and Margaret Wilhelm. Maura went over his office in her mind and nothing stood out. A picture of a man, woman and a young girl possibly his sister and her family. There also was a picture of an older couple looked like it was taken in Hawaii possibly his parents. Modern Art on the wall and he kept a very neat desk. 

Maura knew this was not the time, but seeing Jane with that fire and sparkle in her eyes again really was something she loved. Watching while the lanky brunette’s mind was processing everything pulling out usable information. Being Detective Jane Rizzoli the woman Maura fell love with. It was rather arousing to see Jane like this again and Maura liked it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

6/3/2013

Jane sat talking to David and Phil while waiting for Frost to sign on the MMO game. Maura stayed home because she was tired and just plain uncomfortable. Jane promised her she would make her conversation short and be home as soon as possible. Once David confirmed Frost was on line she started talking to him. He told her that Frankie was able to pick Shane O’Brian up on an outstanding drug warrant. Frankie had been given his gold shield six months ago and was now working in the drug unit so he was able to bring Shane in for processing and questioning. Frost just happen to sit in with him and got three more names out of him. Justin Parker, Willis Smith and William Carter giving them their one and only connection to Jordan. Now they were trying to find the connection linking Jordan to the O’Rourke’s through Carter. No links or trail had been found so far.

Jane asked Frankie to check all the medications in Maura’s medicine cabinet because something had made Maura sick when they first had gone into hiding. If there was anything there that might be able to help them make a connection to Jordan that would only help their case. He was concerned right away that Maura was still sick and that was why she wanted to get Maura back home. After multiple reassurances that it was something that happened when they first left, but wanted it checked now that Jordan’s name had come up. He finally agreed to take all her medications to Suzie Chang and have her handle processing them personally. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

6/5/2013

The group dinner was at the Westbrooks where their friends had put together a small wedding/baby shower for the girls. They received a framed copy of their wedding picture and vows along with a photo album of their wedding day including their impromptu reception.

For the baby David and Phillip gave them the infant car seat along with a baby book to put photos and log all MJ’s milestones in. Jane excused herself so Mike could help her bring in the cradle to give to Maura. The smaller woman couldn’t stop the tears once she realized that the cradle was the special project Jane had been working so hard on. Once she had herself recomposed she continued opening their gifts. Mike and Jonathan gave them the sheets and bedding to fit the cradle and crib. David gave Jane a box to open. When she got it open it contained letters he’d carved out of wood spelling out Michael Joseph’s name to hang on the wall in his room. Danni and Paula gave them a baby monitor, diapers and several outfits one being a full Red Sox uniform including the hat, jersey, pants, bootie cleats and a baby sized baseball mitt. Miranda and Amanda gave them a Graco 3 in 1 stroller that converts from newborn all the way to the toddler stage. Maura was so moved by what their friends had done she was speechless most of the evening. Jane thanked everyone for both of them since Maura would start to cry every time she went to speak.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

6/10/2013

Jane and Maura were cuddled together on the couch when the burner phone rang startling both women since they had been talking regularly through the MMO. Jane moved slowly to not shuffle Maura, “Hello Korsak.”

“Janie it’s me Frankie, listen I got some bad news.”

“What happened Frankie?”

“Paddy Doyle escaped from prison today.”

Jane sat up straight, “How the hell did a man in a wheel chair just roll on out of prison un-noticed?” Maura bolted upright hearing wheel chair and prison in the same sentence.

“That’s just it Janie. He walked out. His wheel chair was still sitting in his cell. They found some footage of him walking, but they still aren’t sure how he did it.”

“No way! He can walk? That bastard!”

“That’s not the worst of it Jane. Frost and Korsak are at the prison with the FBI now. Agent Dean is back in town heading up the manhunt and he thinks you had something to do with Doyle’s escape because were just there to see him. That’s why Korsak and Frost were called in so they could be questioned.”

What the hell Frankie? He knows I’d never help that bastard.” Maura pulled on Jane’s arm so she would put the phone on speaker. Jane did as requested and sat the phone on the coffee table.

“Janie, Korsak thinks he’s only doing it so they can hunt you down and bring you in. You’ve made them look bad cuz they haven’t found you yet.”

“Dean’s an asshole and he’s definitely up to something if he’s going after me like you say. So are they actually going to let Korsak and Frost on the case?”

“No, not really. They were called out to be interviewed along with the rest of the prison staff, but once they were cleared through the tapes they stayed to keep an eye on Dean.”

“Good because if anything he wants me as a way to Maura. He used her before…I’m afraid he’ll use her again.”

“That’s what frost said. They won’t let me near the station right now. Said I’m too close, but I did get that stuff back from Suzie just before they sent me home. Ma is pacing and going crazy so I’m at Maura’s with her. She threatened to shoot Dean herself.”

“She’s not listening is she?”

“No, she’s in the kitchen pacing.”

“So what about the results?”

“I’m looking through everything. It looks like every medication is just what it said on the label…no wait…this can’t be right.”

“What Frankie?”

“The… um…geez Jane…I can’t pronounce it so I’m just gonna spell it for you. You got a pen and paper to write it down?”

“Give me a sec…” Jane ran to the kitchen grabbed what she needed and ran back, “Okay, go Frankie.” 

“Okay Janie, the E-t-h-i-n-y-l- E-s-t-r-a-d-i-o-l-/-N-o-r-g-e-s-t-i-m-a-t-e is not that. It says each pill had all the same components as the seven day placebo replacement pills. Even the open slots were tested for residue and they tested the same…placebo replacement ingredients. I don’t understand what this all means, but at least nothing showed any poison or anything to make Maura sick.”

Maura looks at Jane with confusion. Jane mouths ‘I’ll tell you later.’, “Thanks Frankie I’m glad to know it wasn’t any of her meds that made her sick.”

“I’ll ask Suzie about this placebo pill just in case.”

“No, Maura knows what it’s for I’m just glad there wasn’t any poison in the meds. Keep me posted on Dean and Doyle though. Better use the MMO whenever possible. They might have sent you home, but they’re gonna be watching the three of you.”

“You know we’ll be careful Janie and you be safe too. Take care of Maura.”

“Thanks Frankie. Love you little brother and give Ma a hug from me and Maura. Talk to you soon.”

Once the call ended Jane and Maura talked about the confirmed medicine tampering. Then they talked about what they should do next. Maura wasn’t in any condition to go back to traveling and she had an appointment to see the OB in a couple days. They settled on calling David to see what he could find on Jordan Stark and William Carter.

They spent three hours following all on-line activity that could be found on the two men and Jordan’s family. His sister Kim is a prominent lawyer in Connecticut. They found several articles on her. They even found articles dating back to her first firm in Boston. She went up against a company shortly after passing the bar. She was a first year associate at a law firm in Boston. She ended up assisting on a high profile case that involved a brokerage firm. About the same time the trail of William’s employment led them to the same firm around the same time. After that case she moved up the ladder at a fast pace. Jane knew there was a connection there, but they didn’t have access to go any deeper legally. Phillip suggested that they go play a round of interrogation with Jordan see what he would give them. Maura didn’t like it because it was even more dangerous for Jane in Boston now that Paddy was out, but she knew if anyone could get answers that it would be Jane. With reluctance Maura agreed to Jane and Phillip making a trip to Boston the following day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

6/11/2013

Phillip had made a few phone calls the night before. He contacted a few of his ex-SEAL buddies. They would run a buffer for Jane all day so they could do what they needed to.

Jane needed to talk to Frost and Korsak then she needed to see Jordan and lastly she needed to talk to Dean. Phillip had four of his buddies that were going to help.

Phase one Korsak and Frost. A tip was called in by Dennis Wright on their latest case. It didn’t take long before the two detectives showed up at Wright’s Collision. Upon their arrival they were shocked to see Jane sitting in the office waiting for them. Dennis set Frost up on his computer to Skype with David. After doing a comparison of information on Jordan, his family, friends and colleagues. They were able to link William Carter to Kim Stark aka Kimberly Stark-Landon with her Brother Jordan’s friendship and her first case at the law firm of Crenshaw & Associates. Kim’s husband Arthur Landon is the nephew of SSA Douglas Landon who is married to Paul Wilson. Paul Wilson is a current colleague of Jordan’s.

They had their links, but didn’t know exactly how they all fit with the O’Rourke’s plus they didn’t have any concrete evidence of wrong doing at this time. It did, however, give Frost some places to search once he got back to the station.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once the two detectives had left Jane was ready to move onto phase two. Jane and three of her escorts (Phillip, Ross Gentry and Gill Glassman) for the day went to see Jordan Stark. They couldn’t see him at the office and didn’t want to wait for him to go home this evening so the last of Phil’s buddies (Patrick Stevenson) had been following him all day. He was currently at lunch for a meeting and they could get to him either in the restroom or the parking lot.

When they arrived at the Union Oyster House Gill went in to sit with Patrick to keep an eye on Jordan. His meeting was not a new or current client, but he was with non-other than SSA Douglas Landon. Neither man could hear the conversation because Jordan and Douglas were seated in the far back of the room. Gill sent a text to Phil explaining the situation. Jane then sent a text to Frost while Patrick took covert pictures of the two setting together. They were not together long when SSA Landon got up and left the restaurant. Jane was done playing games so she went in and Phil put a call into Korsak. The maître d’ tried to stop Jane stating there was a specific dress code and she was not dressed appropriately, but this time she flashed her badge and he begrudgingly waved her through.

She walked up to Jordan’s table and sat down next to him. He looked at her, “Excuse me can I help you?”

“No Jordan, but I might be able to help you before the O’Rourke’s or Paddy Doyle find you.”

“Excuse me ma’am, but I don’t know who you think I am. You must have the wrong table.”

Jane shakes her head, “No I have the right table Mr. Stark and Maura would say hello if she wasn’t busy hiding somewhere in fear of her life. I don’t think we have been properly introduced. I’m her best friend detective Jane Rizzoli and I’m here to give you one chance to turn yourself in before I take you down to the station or Paddy Doyle comes after you for what you tried to do to his daughter. Now that everyone here has seen me with you Connor O’Rourke will wonder what you said to the police. Are you ready to go down to the station or do I need to drag you there kicking and screaming? I wouldn’t mind if you resisted.”

“I don’t know what you think I’ve done, but your mistaken detective Rizzoli. I only dated Maura a couple times.”

Are we really going this route Jordan? I just watched SSA Douglas Landon leave. I have pictures of the two of you together. I will take your sister down as well if you make me. I also know that you tampered with a certain medication Maura was on. Do I really need to continue?”

“What do you want?”

“What I want, is to have you behind bars for life, but I’m willing to deal if you can make it worth my while. Be quick because this is a onetime offer.”

“Leave my sister out of this. She isn’t a part of this.”

“Oh she is and I can’t promise what will happen to her if you’re not willing to work with me.” Jane waves her arm, “This gentleman is Sergeant Detective Korsak, he and these two nice officers are going to take you in to the Boston Police station. You are going to sing your little heart out. If you don’t we’ll arrest everyone that had any part in this, including your sister and brother-in-law. Then who will be there to take care of that cute little niece of yours. Now the wild card to this is Paddy Doyle. If he gets to them first I can’t say what he’ll do. He’s a wanted fugitive looking for revenge for his daughter. I’m sure you heard that he escaped from prison. Remember I’m the best option of the three evils you’re mixed up with.” Jane stands as Korsak lifts him out of his chair so one of the officers can cuff him.

Jane dialed her burner phone when she walked out of the restaurant, “Agent Dean…I heard you were looking for me.”

“Where are you Rizzoli?”

“Don’t worry about where I am. You have one minute and thirty seconds to ask me any questions you want.”

“Where are you Rizzoli?” Gabriel Dean repeated arrogantly.

“I told you that’s not a question to ask and you’re wasting time so I’ll help you out. No Dean, I didn’t help Doyle escape, I had nothing to do with what he did. But you already know that. If you find him I’ll pay for the bullets you put in that bastards head and chest. Maura and I have been through a whole lot of crap because of that man. A whole lot of crap because of you too. So give up on finding us and put your efforts into the case at hand.”

After a quick glance at her watch she continued. “Detective Korsak is on his way back to the station with a man named Jordan Stark and he’s going to help you get Connor and Ryan O’Rourke. He also is going to tell you about SSA Douglas Landon and how he leaked Maura’s safe house location to O’Rourke’s. Have a good life Dean.”

“No Jane, don’t hang up!” Gabriel yelled. With smile on her face she ended the call pulling the battery out and handed it over to Phil to smash.

Jane thanked the three ex-Navy SEAL’s for all their help for the day. Jane and Phil got in his car and headed back to Northampton. Phil handed his phone to Jane and she called Maura as soon as they were on the road out of town. They were getting close to ending all this mess.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own R&I
> 
> This is a long chapter. I didn’t want to break it up so I hope you agree with my choice. Enjoy!

Chapter 21

6/14/2013

Jane went with Maura to her thirty-eight week prenatal exam. They explained their situation to Dr. Crandall apologizing for the deception, but asked her to not document any of their conversation until they confirmed it was safe to do so. She agreed that updating Maura’s file could put her at risk. After asking the dozen questions she had and completing her exam on Maura and the baby they discussed the options and risks for travel at this late date in her pregnancy. The baby dropped and has begun positioning himself for delivery. She said she would be seeing Maura weekly and sooner if any problems occurred or changes in health status. Maura’s blood pressure was slightly high still with only minor swelling in her ankles, but everything was good except for the fact that Maura was getting very un-comfortable. Maura told her that she has had some Braxton Hicks contractions, but nothing too frequent and no discharge.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that evening Jane talked to Korsak while Frost and David played the MMO. He informed her that they had moved Jordan Stark into protective custody for now. Douglas Landon, William Carter and Arthur Landon had all been arrested. Kimberly and her daughter Leah were being brought into Boston to be put in protective custody with Jordan. They were tracking all leads to Connor and Ryan O’Rourke While the FBI had them under surveillance. The sergeant griped about Agent Dean setting up camp at her old desk to keep an eye on them. Jane wanted to tell her former partner that she and Maura were married and they were expecting a baby within weeks knowing he would tell Dean, but she had promised Maura that their parents would be the first to know if at all possible.

After listening to Korsak talking about Angela this and Angela and he did this with Angela that, Jane made a decision, “Korsak you should tell my Ma how you feel.”

“I can’t Janie, she’s happy with Cavanaugh and I already messed up three marriages. She deserves better than someone like me.”

“Unless some things changed since we left Boston…she cares about you…she just doesn’t know how you feel about her. You know me old man I’m not usually one to meddle, but I’ve had my eyes opened recently and life’s just way too short. You’re talking like a man in love, Korsak. Take a chance…I know you love my Ma and my gut tells me she has feelings for you too. Trust me Korsak…being away has made a wiser Jane and you’ll all see soon enough.”

“What the hells that supposed to mean?”

“It means grow another pair and tell my Ma how you feel about her.”

“You’re not here Janie. You don’t see how she looks at Cavanaugh. I’m only a friend to her.”

Jane almost slipped and said that’s what she thought once too, luckily stopping herself first. She just left him to think about one last thing, “Listen, I don’t care if you take my advice or not okay? The question is…can you live with yourself if she marries him instead of you? Will you be able to just be her friend then?”

“Janie?”

“Just think about it. I’m gonna go…I promised Maura I wouldn’t be gone long and well…David has a life too. Take Care, Korsak and stay safe.”

“You and Maura too.”

Neither ended with goodbye…it was too final. Jane thanked David and Frost before going back to her wife.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

6/15/2013

Amanda and Miranda’s wedding was a beautiful event. Everything went so smoothly for them. Their families and friends all there to celebrate their day with the two women. A part of Jane was sad that she couldn’t give that same thing to Maura and she worried that one day Maura may regret it. Jane had reserved a room in the hotel where the reception was being held. They went to the chapel for the nuptials then went to their hotel room for a while before joining the reception. The two Isles-Rizzoli women cuddled for a while and Jane gave Maura a massage to help make her be more comfortable for the evening.

They enjoyed themselves at the reception sitting at the table with Danni, Paula, Mike, Jonathon, David and Phil. They enjoyed spending time with their friends. They enjoyed the conversations, the food and just the fun atmosphere of the celebration. The two women even danced a couple of times. Jane called it an early night taking Maura up to their room. Phil and David keeping Gus for the night. Their sitter Shannon agreed to watch Gus along with Anna and Leo. Before leaving the reception Jane gave Phillip money to pay Shannon for watching Gus as well. They were happy knowing Gus was being taken care of for the night. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

6/21/2013

At the thirty-nine week prenatal exam it was clear that MJ had dropped further. Dr. Crandall said Maura’s cervix had started ripening: softening, effacing and dilating. Dr. Crandall agreed with Maura that by looking at the discharge that it wouldn’t be too much longer. At the end of the visit Dr. Crandall said she would see them soon. They thanked her and booked Maura’s one week appointment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

6/22/2013

The girls were getting ready for bed when David phoned, “Jane I’m sorry I calling so late, but your partner Frost just logged in…he…uh…said something happened…wants you to call your brother at the station…extension 5104. He already logged off said he was on his way back to work. He wouldn’t say, but something big must have happened.”

“Thanks David…sorry to keep pulling you into all of this.”

“No problem Jane, if you need to go anywhere I’ll stay with Maura and Phil said he’s ready to go if he needs to.”

“Okay thanks…that means a lot…I’ll…ah…call you back if I need to leave.”

Jane hangs up the phone and told Maura everything David said. She pulled out the burner phone installing the battery. Jane dialed Frankie’s number, “Detective Rizzoli.”

Jane hit speaker, “Hey detective Rizzoli. What’s so important that I needed to call a.s.a.p.? What’s going on little brother?”

“It looks like the situation’s coming to a head Janie. Korsak and Frost got called out late last night. When they got to the warehouse they found Connor O’Rourke dead…shot in the head and had an ice pick in his chest, Janie.”

“So…Doyle’s doing some cleaning up then?”

“Yeah it looks like it. I’m not sure what’s going on though…we just found out that Ryan O’Rourke slipped FBI surveillance…no one knows where he is. We’re still looking though…screw the FBI! We’re gonna find him!”

“Be careful little brother…the FBI has a lot of pull. They can really mess up your career. But thanks for telling me about Ryan O’Rourke, Frankie. What’s Dean have to say about their screw up?”

“He’s been flying around chewing everyone’s ass.”

“Listen Frankie, I gotta go…I used my burner to call directly into the station…but I’ll… ah…call you later, okay? Love you little brother. Take care and be safe.”

“You too, sis.” Frankie ended the call. Jane pulled the battery from the burner.

Jane and Maura just sat on the bed staring at each other for a while. Both their minds racing. Finally they shook themselves out of their thoughts and finished getting ready for bed. Not knowing what was going to happen. Jane double checked the locks, windows and alarm. Gave the house an extra going over. She took both guns putting one on Maura’s night stand and the other on hers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

6/23/2013

Maura gently woke Jane at 3:45am, Jane sweetie…you need to get up. Jane!” Rubbing her shoulder.

With that Jane sprang up reaching for her gun. Ready to spring into action. Maura chuckled, “Sweetheart you won’t need your gun for this.”

Jane rubbed her eyes focusing on her wife, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing Jane. Everything is good actually…my…my water just broke…its time to go to the hospital.”

Jane had never gotten dressed or moved as fast in her life as she did then. Her wife was going to have a baby. They were going to be moms. She called over to the Westbrook’s to let them know Maura was in labor then took Gus out while she loaded the bags in the car. She locked her service weapon back in the safe then helped her wife out to the car. Mike and Jonathon were standing buy the car wishing them luck as they left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By the time they arrived at the hospital Maura was dilated to 4 cm. The nurse told them she was in active labor that the contractions would now start getting stronger and closer together.

At 8:30am Maura was at 8 cm moving her into the most painful part of labor. The part they called labor transition. This is where Jane started to panic a little. Maura still didn’t want any medication, but Jane could see the amount of pain Maura was in by the tension in her posture and the crease on her forehead. She also was glistening with sweat. Jane took off her boots crawling in the bed behind her wife. They spent the next hour and a half working on all the relaxation techniques they learned during the birthing classes. In between contractions they kissed and laughed about everything and anything. Jane kept massaging Maura’s back trying to help her relax and Maura kept pulling Jane’s pant leg down so her weapon wouldn’t show. Jane was going to take it off and put it in their bag, but Maura told her no. It made her feel safer in a strange way.

Jane finally admitted that she was nervous about watching the actual birth. That she had gotten used to the pelvic exams because she didn’t have to see anything, but now that the baby was going to come out, Jane was a little afraid to see that happen. This gave Maura a chance to go a little ‘Google mouth’ on her explaining the process and what to expect. The labor and delivery nurse assigned to Maura that morning was Geraldine, a larger than life and very animated woman who laughed watching Jane’s face as Maura explained.

“Honey, you might be nervous now, but I guarantee that you’ll feel differently once you start to see that baby of yours coming out. Something will change…you’ll see.”

That was enough to stop Maura’s ‘Google’ and Jane to think about seeing MJ, finally getting to meet him.

Dr. Crandall came in to check Maura, “Everything is progressing along. You’re at 9 cm so it wouldn’t be much longer.”

Jane laughed, “That’s what you said two days ago Doc.”

Maura got very serious and looked right at Dr. Crandall’s eyes, “This had better not last two more days or you will cut MJ out.”

After a little more laughing Jane explained that she was joking and Maura relaxed a bit.

It only took another forty minutes to reach 10 cm. Geraldine came in with Dr. Crandall helping Maura into position on the bed. Jane stayed behind her wife because Maura felt more comfortable that way, “Okay Maura you’re going to start feeling the urge to push. On the next contraction when you feel the urge you push and let’s work on getting MJ out to meet the world and his moms, okay?” Dr. Crandall announced.

It only took three hard pushes and to Jane’s amazement MJ was out, arriving into the world at 11:06am crying loud enough for everyone to hear him announce his birth. When Dr. Crandall asked Jane if she wanted to cut the cord she couldn’t move fast enough to do it. They both got a second to see MJ before they whisked him off to clean him up and check him out. Screams of protest continued to be heard across the room. Jane bent down giving Maura a loving kiss. Both of them with tears rolling down their cheeks, “Congratulations mommy. You did so good Maur.” Jane said giving Maura another kiss, “I love you.”

“I love you too, Jane.” Maura said pulling her wife in for another kiss.

It only took a few minutes to complete the final stage of labor expelling the placenta and have the cord blood saved for future use.

Geraldine passed MJ to Maura to hold, “Your little man weighs 6lbs 11oz and measures at 19 ½ inches long. Congratulations on your healthy baby boy.”

Jane smiled proudly reaching across rubbing his head, “Welcome to the world Michael Joseph Isles-Rizzoli. Say hello to your mommy little man. She did a lot of work to get you here so be nice to her now.”

Maura shifted MJ for Jane to see him better, “And say hello to your Mama. She’s the one who talked to you all the time and she’s the one that calmed you down when you were restless.”

Jane sat back on the bed next to Maura. Brushing Maura’s hair out of her face and rubbing circles on MJ’s head, “Look Maur he has your nose and your lips. The shape of his eyes kinda look like yours too.”

“He has light hair, but dark eyes like you Jane.”

Jane pulled out her phone, “Geez, these guys are as bad as Ma, I swear. My phone has been vibrating every few minutes for over an hour.”

“I felt it earlier…maybe you should call Jonathon.”

Jane looked at her missed calls, “It was   
Phil calling all those times.” Confusion clearly on her face and in her voice.

“You better call him Jane he wouldn’t call like this…David or Jonathon maybe…even the girl’s, but not him.”

“I know” She quickly dialed.

“Hey Jane…I hate to call when Maura’s in labor, but you got a problem.”

“What’s going on Phil?”

“Your buddy…Frost…risked leaving an urgent message for David on the games message board. They need you to call. It’s serious...while I was trying to call you……your house alarm went off. I went out to look, Gus came running up to me…he’s got blood on his mouth and paw. It’s not his…he’s okay.”

“You didn’t go in did you?”

“No, Gus met me on the street…I called the police…there here now and I’ll going to go in when their done clearing the house.”

“Can you have them swab Gus’ mouth and check for prints?”

“Yeah…I’ll have them do a full sweep. Don’t worry about Gus I’ll keep him at the house, but Jane I think you need to get your friends here. We haven’t had any break-ins in this area in over a year…and yours is the house gets hit? I don’t think it was random,”

“Neither do I Phil. Thanks…hey…can you tell everyone that MJ’s here…he weighs 6lbs 11oz…said measures at 19 ½ inches long and he’s beautiful.”

“Wow congrats…you really do live on the edge don’t you Rizzoli?”

“I don’t try…shit happens.”

“Hey…I gotta go…one of the officers is signaling me. Congrats to you and Maura…and Jane? Keep’em safe.”

“I will…thanks again Phil.”

Dr. Crandall was standing waiting for her to get off the phone, “Okay you two, how are we registering this little man here? What is the name I’m recording?”

Jane smiled at Maura who nodded to her. Kissing her wife on the cheek she answered, “First thing I’m sorry I was on the phone. Something’s going on, but we’ll talk about that after. And to answer your question…you will be registering everything under Maura Isles-Rizzoli and Michael Joseph Isles-Rizzoli. We’ll sign whatever we need to make that change.”

“It won’t take much to correct everything since you’re paying cash and because it’s not going through any insurance company…no red tape. By the way, congratulations to both of you. Welcome MJ. Be good for your moms.” She said gently rubbing the bundle in Maura’s arms.

“Hey Doc, can you get security up here…maybe we can be moved to a secured area?”

“Oh, is that what you meant by some things going on?” Jane nodded, “I can call in a code…do we need to transfer Maura and MJ to another facility?”

“I don’t know yet…I gotta make a call to BPD, but in the mean time I need to talk to your head of security as soon as I can.”

“Jane, what’s going on?” Maura asked. Jane quickly explained about the urgent message and the break-in at the house. Then she dialed Korsak’s cell phone, “Korsak”

“Hey Korsak.” Jane put the phone on speaker.

“Thank god Janie! Where are you right now?”

“Why?”

“No more games Janie…we believe Ryan O’Rourke may have figured out where you are and is on his way to you.”

“I think he or some of his guys already found our house…we’re not home and we’re safe for now, but it looks like my dog took a bite out of someone according to Phil. He’s got the police at the house now. I need you and Frost to come to Northampton. That’s where we are and when you get onto town you need to come to Cooley Dickson Hospital.”

“You said you two were okay? So why the hospital? Is one of you hurt or sick? You said Maura wasn’t sick, but are you?”

“She’s fine…I’m fine and no one’s hurt. I can’t explain over the phone, but it can only be you and Frost who come. Do. Not. Bring. Frankie. You hear me! Do. Not. Say anything to Ma. And I’ll talk to the Northampton PD. See you soon!”

“On our way Jane…be safe.”

“You too Korsak.” Jane ended the call then re-joined her wife and son back on the bed. They took a few minutes soaking up the reality of MJ’s birth before Jane broke the silence, “You did good Maur. He’s beautiful…just perfect.”

“I agree Jane, he is a beautiful little miracle. Would you like to hold him?”

“Could I really?”

“Of course Jane he’s your son. You better get used to holding him.”

“Wow, we have a son Maur.” Leaning down kissing the top of his head, “I’m so happy to finally meet you little man.”

They only had a few minutes before Dr. Crandall walked back in with Hector Mendez, head of security. Jane explained the situation and asked that he contact the Northampton PD for her.

It only took a few minutes for Jane to be put in touch with the Northampton police chief. She explain what was going on, gave him Korsak’s phone number and within thirty minutes there were two armed officers on the door to their room.

“Korsak and Frost will be here in about an hour.” The realization hit Jane stopping her, “Oh my god Maura, what will everyone say. I mean when they’re brought up to the maternity ward. How will we tell our families? Holly shit Maur, what do we say to Ma……hey Ma! By the way…we’re together now…well actually we got married…sorry you weren’t invited…oh and Maura had a kid while we were gone too……surprise!” Waving her arms around.

“Jane, I don’t think grammatically that is a very positive way to say it. There are many better ways. I believe that your mother will be supportive of us and she will be head over heels with MJ. She will be more upset about not being involved in planning our wedding.”

“So we introduce her to MJ then tell her about us?”

“We’ll jump that bridge when we get there.”

“Cross that bridge Maur, it’s we’ll cross that bridge when we get there.”

“Oh. You do you realize that your language is going to become very unacceptable as MJ grows don’t you?”

“Yes…I will work on not swearing so this little man does not repeat me as he grows up.”

MJ started fussing directing their attention to him. Geraldine helped Maura to breast feed MJ. Jane just watched the two in awe. This was her family. Who would have thought a year ago this would be their life or could be her life? No matter how they got here she was happy with the direction her life was going.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own R&I
> 
> I hope you’ve enjoyed this story so far. This ride is coming to an end soon. For chapters left. I just want to thank all of the readers for taking the time to review my work. On with the story.

Chapter 22

After Maura was fed MJ Jane took him so her wife could rest. Jane carried her son around talking to him when there was a knock on the door. She quietly opened it to see two very confused detectives looking at the door in front of her. She waved them in then with her index finger to her lips she said, “If you wake Maura your dead.”

“What is this Jane?” Korsak whispered gesturing around the room.

“Well Korsak…Frost…I’d like you to meet my son. Michael Joseph or as we call him…MJ.”

“Your son? We?” Korsak said. “Whoa!” Was all Frost could say.

Jane pointed to her wife sleeping in the bed, “It’s a long story, but the fast version is…Maura and I are married…Maura was pregnant and here we have MJ, who was born at 11:06 this morning.”

“Holy cow, Janie!” Korsak said

“Shit!” Frost added running his hand over his head.

“Now you know why we want to come home…we want MJ to be an Isles-Rizzoli and not grow up with some fake name.”

“Jesus Janie, wait until Angela finds out.”

Jane’s jaw clinched at his remark and through gritted teeth she said pointing between the two men, “You will not tell her…swear to it…both of you.”

“Jane you got to tell them. Frankie…your mom.” Frost chimed in.

“Listen guys, if Ma knows…she won’t be able to keep it a secret…it can only make things worse. We wanted to tell our parents before everyone else and you can see how that’s going. If Frankie knows first it’ll crush Ma. So please try to keep it to yourselves?”

Both men nodded and promised to try, “I’m still waiting for Phil to call…I don’t know what they found in the house…if they saw the nursery then the O’Rourke’s already know Maura was pregnant. Either way Maura needs serious protection. Any clue on Doyle’s location?”

Both detectives shook their heads in the negative.

Jane was tired and nervous so she asked, “Want to hold him?”

Korsak was going to then thought better of it, “We’ll wait until Angela holds him first.”

Frost nodded his agreement, “It’s only fair.” Frost rubbed his face before changing the subject, “Jane, do you have your badge and weapon with you?” Frost asked.

Jane lifted her pant leg, “Back-up. My service weapon and badge are in the bedroom safe at home or at least they were.”

Jane gave their home address to Frost so he could go check on things. That way he could talk to Phil and David. She also gave him the code combination to the safe if it wasn’t broken into so he could bring her service weapon and shield back with him.

Korsak went down to talk to Hector after a brief discussion with the two officers outside the door.

Before leaving the room both detectives gave Jane a hug and congratulated her again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Maura woke a few hours later she found her wife asleep in the chair next to the bed protectively holding their son in her arms. Maura couldn’t get over how natural Jane was at being a mother. She pulled her phone out of her purse and took her first picture of mama and son sleeping together. She carefully tried to lift MJ from her wife’s arms, “Whoa, hey…oh Maur.” She said in a gravely sleep ridden voice. Relaxing a little once she seen Maura’s hazel eyes looking at her.

Maura bent down kissing Jane, “Thank you for letting me rest, but he will be hungry soon.”

Jane pulled Maura onto her lap, “The guys were here. I think they’re both still in shock over seeing me with MJ. Korsak will be back in a few minutes. Frost went over to the house to see what he could find out. We’re locked down tight.”

“Do you believe they’ll catch Ryan?”

“I’m hoping Maur…this is crazy. We don’t even get to enjoy MJ’s first day. No offense, but if I see Doyle I won’t shoot low this time.”

“No offense taken, Jane…I’m sorry I ever found out he was my father.”

Another knock on the door startled both women. Maura stood up and Jane helped her and MJ back into bed. Kissing both on the forehead she pulled her weapon and opened the door.

“Janie, there are a couple of gentlemen at the nurse’s desk asking to see you and Maura. They say there your neighbors… the Westbrooks? You know um?”

Jane pops her head around the corner to see the two men at the end of the hall standing by the desk. She pulls her head back in and looking over at her wife, “Maur, you up to seeing Mike and Jonathon?”

“Can they give me a few minutes?”

Shaking her head as she answered, “You look beautiful, but yes they can…how about five?”

“Can you take MJ?”

“I would love to.” Jane smiled at Korsak. Putting her weapon back in its ankle holster.

He shook his head as he walked down the hall, “So whipped.”

Right before Maura came out of the bathroom MJ started fussing. Maura looked at Jane and she looked back, “I’ll go see them…while you…uh…feed the little man?”

“I believe we both would appreciate that.”

Jane bent over giving MJ a kiss on his forehead then giving her wife a loving kiss on the lips, “I love you both.”

“We love you too, Jane.”

Jane helped Maura and MJ get comfortable then excused herself and went to chat with Korsak and the Westbrooks. Taking the opportunity to introduce the three men to each other all the while scoping out the hallway. 

Jane called Frost to have them check on Amanda and Miranda’s house since it has been empty while they were still on their honeymoon.

Once MJ was settled again Jane brought Korsak, Mike and Jonathon into the room. After giving Maura a hug Korsak got a little misty eyed seeing mother and son together. He was so happy for Jane and Maura even under the circumstances. Jonathon and Mike only visited for a few minutes. Giving them just enough time for fussing over Maura and MJ. Also taking the opportunity to tease Jane a little about the newlywed’s bliss being interrupted. Jane laughed at the time, but later really thought about the meaning behind their jokes, no sex for at least six weeks. She kind of liked Maura’s increased libido to this point. 

The rest of the day everyone tried to keep it as low key for the newlyweds and baby as possible. Phil and David came to see them once everything settled back down on the block.

Phil said the safe was un-touched and nothing too much appeared out-of-place, but not living there he couldn’t say for sure if anything was missing or out of place. A few things were broken and the appearance that things had been looked through. He believed that Gus surprised them since he doesn’t usually bark. They got a good set of prints off the door, but until they run them they could be anyone’s even theirs. The door to the nursery was still closed so he wasn’t sure if they had seen MJ’s room. They had found blood drops in multiple places throughout the house, but not in there though.

Danni and Paula stopped in after dinner to see MJ and congratulate his mommies and pass along the honeymooner’s well wishes from Mexico. They talked about the patrol car sitting in the Isles-Rizzoli’s driveway and all of their other gawking neighbors. Though the rest of the time choosing to keep the conversation light and happy.

Once it was quiet Jane and Maura talked about telling their parents. How and when to tell them. They didn’t want to have them all come out to Northampton now with all the danger and they didn’t want to do it over the phone if possible leaving them more confused than when they started. What Jane and Maura did know was they needed to tell them soon or they might hear it from someone else first.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It’s not how they would have liked spending their first night with MJ, but Korsak and Frost were there roommates for the night. The guys for their part tried to give the little family as much privacy as possible.

All the nurses that worked with the Isles-Rizzoli family had been briefed at the start of their shift and background checks done on each. They were exceptional with their care and professionalism over all. The woman would have like to have dinner alone, but decided that it would give them a chance to catch up if they ate with Frost and Korsak. It was nice and felt right for the four of them to share a meal together again.

Both Korsak and Frost took pictures of the family of three while they slept. Jane holding Maura and Maura holding MJ all cuddled in the bed together. They knew they couldn’t show anyone for a while, but neither could resist the opportunity of a life time looking at this a cute little family before them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

6/24/2013

Jane stirred in the morning to loud voices outside of Maura’s room. She looked around the room to see MJ asleep in the hospital bassinet Maura sleeping next to her, but no Frost or Korsak. She carefully slid out of bed not wanting to disturb her very tired wife after being up every couple hours feeding MJ all night.

Clipping on her service weapon and pulling it out of its holster the tall brunette slowly opened the door to see her partners blocking the way. Loudly voicing their protests to something, “Not gonna happen!” Korsak yelled.

“What the hell!” Her voice gravely with sleep and coming out in a volume she had not intended.

Everyone turned to look at her. Korsak spoke first, “Sorry Janie, but Dean here…”  
Pointing his thumb over his shoulder, “…was trying to get in to see you…we told him to leave you two sleep. He keeps insisting on talking to both of you.”

Jane stepped out into the hall stocking footed closing the door behind her. Re-holstering her gun, “I have nothing to say to you Dean and I am not letting you wake Maura up…she’s tired and has been through a lot after delivering a baby yesterday. So unless you plan on hauling us in for something you better go.”

“Is it true?” Gabriel Dean asked.

“Is what true?”

Looking down at her left hand then up to her face, “You married Maura?”

“Yes.” Was all Jane said.

“Why?”

She tugged his arm dragging him a few feet down the hall not wanting to have this conversation in front of everyone. She gestured between them, “You have no right even asking me that…you gave up that right over a year ago when you screwed me then screwed me over. You almost cost me my relationship with my best friend by double-crossing me like you did, but I’ll answer your question anyway.” She rubbed her hands over her face trying to wake up. She really needed some coffee, “I was in love with Maura for a long time…just too afraid and stupid to admit it. I love her and by some miracle she loves me…we are married and happy…even with this shit storm going on.” Gesturing between them again, “We were a mistake…you made that perfectly clear Dean and I should have known better.”

“She just had the baby of a criminal…a two bid hustler.”

“Frist off…that’s my son you’re talking about so chose your words carefully. And secondly at the time she didn’t know anything about what he was doing or why. Thirdly it doesn’t really matter because we will love him and raise him just the same. You got a problem with that?”

Raising his arms in defeat, “Okay, I get it. You know I still have to interview both of you.”

“Not today…today you make sure we’re safe here…because I need to take care of my wife and son in that room.” Raising her right arm using her index finger pointing toward the closed door, “It’s bad enough I have a gun on my hip and on my ankle when I’m holding him or sitting with Maura.”

Agent Dean cringed at the words ‘wife and son’, but he didn’t argue. He knew they screwed up and protecting them was the least he could do to fix any relationship he may have with Jane in the future, “I’ll get a few agents covering you and I’ll make sure they work with you and the detectives.”

“Thank you.” With that Jane returned to the room.

As she quietly closed the door Maura startled her, “You were gone when I woke-up.”

“Sorry, but Agent Dean is here and was giving the guys a hard time. You okay?”

“I’m good…scared, but good. I was just watching MJ sleep.” Unsuccessfully trying to hold back the tears, “We were alone…I didn’t know where you were.”

Engulfing Maura in her strong arms, “I didn’t go anywhere…I didn’t leave…I would never. It’s okay sweetie…relax”

Once Dr. Crandall was in to examine Maura and Dr. Morris was in to check on MJ and to discuss ‘the procedure’ as Jane called any talk about circumcision. They were moved to the VIP floor and secured for the day.

This limited visitors coming to see them. The women just called their friends instead wanting to keep them safe. Phil and Mike already fixed their door and changed the locks. Danni, Paula and Jonathon cleaned up the broken items, straightened up ransacked drawers, cupboards and closets. Cleaning up any blood found on the main floor and office leaving their bedroom to them. 

Jane was glad that they locked up their computers in the safe every night or any time they were gone, just in case there was a problem. This was one thing they never wavered on and it looked like it paid off. They kept most of their paperwork in the basement safe trying not to leave personal information lying around. Other than a post-it note hanging around or a ‘to do’ or ‘buy’ list on the fridge, a stranger coming in would never know who actually lived there…that they were very careful of. Even their wedding photos were kept in the safe.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Northampton police department doubled their man power at the hospital as did the FBI. Korsak and Frost were allowed to remain even though they were out of their jurisdiction. They stayed right with Jane and Maura. The two detectives stayed in the hallway or traded off resting in a room down the hall trying to give the couple quite time with their newborn son.

Jane felt guilty that she couldn’t help Maura out more. She changed and cleaned MJ up every time, but since Maura was breast-feeding him Maura had to get up for every feeding. Jane would get up and bring MJ to her wife each time, but she wished she could do more.

Cuddling with Maura as she fed MJ, “Maur do you think MJ will ever drink from a bottle for me when he has you?” 

“There are a lot of theories on that Jane, but I believe it will be up to MJ. Do you not want me to breast feed him?”

“No…I mean…yes I want you too…with everything we read…I know it’s best for him. It just means you have to get up with him every time…I want to help…I want you to be able to sleep. Your tired…you haven’t been sleeping well for a while and after what you went through delivering him. I want to help.”

“We’ll talk to nurses and see what they say.”

“But if you pump…will it hurt you more?”

“I’ve never done it so I can’t answer that. I can only try and find out. I know the hospital has lactation consultants on staff…I’m just not sure if it’s safe to keep adding staff right now.”

“Your right…I just feel bad that you carried him and now you still are doing most of the work. You deserve a break.” Leaning in gently kissing her wife’s lips.

“Jane you have taken care of me and pampered me the whole time I was pregnant…most women only dream of being taken care of like I’ve been taken care of. You sweetheart deserve a break.”

Jane leaned in kissing Maura again, “I love you.”

“I love you too. We’ll figure this out together, Jane.”

“I know.” She reached over taking MJ’s hand, “I can’t believe how much I love him already.”

“I never thought I would feel like this either, Jane. It’s hard to even put into words.”

“Wow, little man…you made your mommy speechless. That doesn’t happen often buddy you should be proud of yourself.”

The two enjoyed this bonding time with MJ. They knew their time alone was short, between their protection detail coming in and out and the nurses coming in to do their checks.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Frost was resting just down the hall from Maura’s room. Korsak had went down to meet with Agent Dean who was respectfully keeping his distance from Jane since their discussion in the hallway earlier. While downstairs the two men received a call reporting that a security guard had been found unconscious in the locker room. He had been seriously injured, but was alive. His uniform was missing from his locker. Korsak tried to reach Frost by cell phone. When there was no answer he and an agent headed up the back stairs to the VIP floor. They were half way up when they were ambushed. Leaving both men injured and unconscious. Agent Dean radioed up to the agents on the VIP floor then he and two agents took the main elevator up.

Frost woke to a commotion in the hallway. As he was heading for the door gunfire rang out ultimately pinning him in the room.

Jane heard the first shot being fired. She sprang from the bed next to Maura. As she reached for the gun she said, “Maura let’s get MJ in the bathroom.”

Jane helped Maura get the bassinet safely inside the room. She leaned in giving her wife a chaste kiss, “Lock the door behind me Maur. You and MJ stay in the shower stall.” She reached down pulling her back up weapon handing it to her wife, “Use this if you need to. No one…I mean no one comes in this door except me. Unless you here my voice do not unlock this door.”

“Stay with us Jane.”

Brown eyes looking deep into hazel ones, “Maura…I have to stop whoever comes in the room…I can’t let them get this close to the two of you. I love you both too much.”

“We love you too…be safe.” Hugging quickly Jane hurried out of the bathroom listening for the lock to engage. Maura pushed the bassinet in the corner and kneeled in front of it blocking MJ. She lifted the gun pointing it at the door.

Jane stood off to the side in the room out of sight, gun at the ready. She could still hear shots being fired and they were getting closer.

The door slowly opened. She knew the red-haired man from pictures she’d of him the moment he stepped into the room. Bullets rang out in the room and in the hallway and then quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohh...I couldn't resist a little cliff hanger. I won't make you wait though. I'll be down loading the next chapter right away.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own R&I
> 
> On with the story. I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 23

Ryan O’Rourke laid dead on the floor across the room. Jane stood with her gun still raised pointing at Paddy Doyle who stood just inside the room now, “You’re going back to jail unless you want to die today, Doyle. Don’t move.”

His gun lay on the floor next to him with blood streaming down his arm, “I just want to see my grandson before I do. I won’t fight you then, Rizzoli.” A younger man entered the room gun raised pointing it at Jane.

Jane never faltered or flinched leaving her gun pointed at Doyle, “You think you have a right?”

“I have a guy that could shoot you right now. I wouldn’t have had to ask.”

“He could shoot me, but you would have to get through Maura…are you really going to make her shoot her father to protect her son? Is that what you want? Is killing someone really what you want her to have to live with? Because my voice and her seeing my face is the only one she will let anyone through that door.”

“I told you I won’t fight you if I can see my grandson.”

“Even if Maura said yes…why do you think you deserve to see him before my Ma or Mr. and Mrs. Isles? It’s bad enough I had to tell you and they don’t even know anything about us or him yet. And that’s all because of you. All of this is because of you. God knows who got hurt or is maybe dead with all this gunfire. How many innocent people Doyle?”

“Frost entered the room gun pointing at the younger man’s head, “You okay Jane?” He called out.

“Been better Frost. You? Korsak?”

“I’m okay…I haven’t seen Korsak…I don’t know where he is. Maura? MJ?”

“Safe…locked in the bathroom…behind me.”

His gun still against the younger man’s head, “Drop your gun.” Paddy motioned for him to lower his weapon. Frost took the gun moving the man forward he leaned down checking Ryan for a pulse though not expecting to find one.

“You’re both under arrest. Now drop to your knees.” Jane said with authority.

Frost stepped further into the room getting his first look at his partner, “Jane you’re bleeding.”

“I’m okay Frost…just a flesh wound.”

“Looks like too much blood to be just a flesh wound there partner. You sure you’re okay?”

“Just get these two cuffed so I can get to Maura. I’m not asking you again Paddy…on your knees.”

Frost kicked the gun away from Doyle as he lowered himself down to his knees. The younger man following suit. Agent Dean came through the door with the two other agents and another officer. They lowered their guns, cuffing the two men.

“Where’s Korsak?” Jane asked.

The officer answered, “They took him and an agent down to the ER. He has a pretty good knock on the head, my partner took them down to get looked at…I think he’ll need a few stitches, I’m not sure about the agent though.”

Looking at Paddy Doyle and the other man, “Gift from you?” The tall brunette asked. Doyle just nodded.

Jane laughed as she backed herself up to the door though not a laugh of humor, “He better be alright, Doyle.” Holstering her gun she knocked on the bathroom door. Calling out, “Maur, can you let me in sweetie? It’s all over.”

It took a moment before she heard the lock click and the door slowly opened. Seeing Jane, “Oh Jane!” Maura dropped to her knees looking at her injury.

“Need to sit Maur…Need to sit…now.” Jane breathed out.

Maura looked over to the body on the floor then to the agents holding Doyle and another man. It was then that she seen Agent Dean standing across the room. She helped Jane to sit on the toilet in the bathroom, “Frost get Jane some help!”

“Maur? Your sperm donor father wants to see MJ. Said he won’t fight going back to prison if he does.”

Something snapped in Maura. Like a mother bear protecting her cubs. She knew she should be attending to Jane’s injury, but something took over her and before she knew it she was standing in front of her birth father poking her finger into his chest not caring that he too was bleeding and required medical attention, “You…you don’t have any right to even look at me any more…so…so what makes you think I would ever let you see my son…if I find out that you were the one who hurt my wife…then you will wish you were dead. So you…Mr. Doyle…can go to hell before you ever see my son. You will leave me and my family alone.” Turning her attention to Agent Dean, “Please get him out of here and get Jane some help.” With that she turned and returned to Jane’s side. Bending down to attend to her wife’s bleeding leg needing to find out how badly she was injured.

Jane couldn’t have wiped the smile off her face if she wanted to, “Maura Isles-Rizzoli…I do love you more at this minute than I did before. You are an amazing woman.”

Maura leaned up kissing Jane soundly, “And I love you.”

Doyle was escorted from the room as an emergency room doctor and nurse came running into the room. Jane was taken down to the ER to have her injured leg examined. She was there along with Korsak and Doyle. The emergency room looked like a war zone. A severely injured security guard, two police officers with minor gunshot wounds, two of Doyle’s men with gunshot wounds and three seriously wounded members of the O’Rourke clan.

One dead FBI agent. Ryan O’Rourke was dead as well as two of him men and one of Doyle’s.

Frost stayed with Maura and MJ getting them situated while she waited to hear how Jane and Korsak were doing, “I’m glad you and Jane finally got together, Maura. You two are good for each other…have been for a long time…it just took you long enough.”

“We were quite slow at admitting our feelings for each other. Since we have I have never been happier, Barry.”

You know Jane’s gonna have a lot of explaining to do with Frankie…he doesn’t understand…he was really mad that he was pulled from this case.” He ran his hands over his face, “We had to tell Cavanaugh about everything so he could keep a lid on it…no promises though…you know station gossip.”

“Thank you for the warning Barry. Jane and I talked about telling Angela and my parents. We wanted to be able to tell them first.”

“Your mother may know…she’s been in town for a month now. Been coming in a lot actually. If Angela knows then she will…they’ve gotten pretty close over the months.”

“My mother’s in Boston?” Frost nodded, “You think it would be safe to bring them all here?”

“Let me talk to a few people here and Cavanaugh…then I’ll get back to you. You want to talk to Jane first?”

“No Barry, I want to get Jane back with her family. I can’t wait to see them and I want them to meet MJ…so does Jane.”

“If I get an all clear then you want me to have them brought here?”

“Yes…I’m tired of all the secrets and half-truths. I’d like them to meet MJ and maybe the neighbors that have been so good to us here.”

Frost excused himself when it was time to feed MJ.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maura was moved back to on the maternity ward. Korsak and Jane entered the room, neither were supposed to be walking around the hospital, but they were laughing just like old times as their nurse walked in behind them with the wheel chair. Korsak ended up with five stitches on his head with a minor concussion and Jane had twelve on her leg the result of a deep flesh would. 

Maura rolled her eyes at Jane, but gave her a loving kiss just the same. Just happy to have her back where she could watch over her and take care of her this time. The nurse didn’t leave Korsak visit for long before she moved him back into an observation room for the night.

Frost visited a little longer then excused himself to go check on Korsak, leaving the two women with their son. This time Maura made sure Jane was laying comfortable on the bed. When it was time to feed MJ Maura hit the call button asking for his bottle.

Jane looked at her confusion clearly written on her face, “Maur, why aren’t you going to breast feed MJ?”

“Because you’re going to feed him his bottle.”

“But Maura we talked about this earlier…he needs the breast milk.”

“And you are going to feed it to him…as long as he’ll take the bottle. I had a training session with the lactation nurse while you were in the ER. Martha helped me to pump…it may not be enough for him…I’ll finish, but it will give you a chance to feed him and have some bonding time.”

Jane’s face beamed, “Really I can feed him?”

“You’re going to try and we’re going to hope he is accommodating as well.” Smiling at her wife Maura handed MJ to Jane, “And we’ll try to keep him calm until his bottle gets here.”

Maura no more than finished her statement when the nurse walked in with MJ’s bottle, “I here we have a mommy who gets her first chance at feeding her son.”

Jane just smiled. Again the woman she loved amazed her, the fact that she had done this for her meant the world to Jane. It took a little work and a few adjustments, but MJ was in fact accommodating and still looking for more so Maura took him and finished feeding him.

Rubbing his stomach, “At this rate Maur, he’ll be a linebacker in no time.” Maura looked confused, “It’s a defense position in football.”

“That’s a rough sport, Jane. One I’m not comfortable with him playing.”

“I’m just saying he’s got a good appetite and likes to eat. Meaning if he keeps this up he’ll be a big boy. And football for him is a long way off…so don’t get worried…who knows he might like to fence.” Jane smiled at Maura.

“Now you’re teasing me.”

“Yes…but if he grows up and needs to save a damsel in distress he may need to know a little sword play. Frankie and I played pirates when we were younger. We made cool card board swords…Ma wasn’t happy when she ran out of tin foil though.” Maura furrowed her brow, “What? We needed shiny swords and Ma didn’t like us having play guns or sharp things so we had to make all our weapons…tin foil worked really good.”

“Well.”

“Okay, tin foil worked really well.”

“God bless your mother, Jane. Sometimes I think she’s a saint.”

“Hey, don’t you tell her that…it’ll go to her head. Besides, Frankie and I were good…Tommy…well he was another story.”

Jane and Maura spent the rest of the night together and mostly in peace enjoying the time to bond with their son. Frost and Korsak snuck in to see them for a little while in the evening, but didn’t stay long.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

6/25/2013

MJ’s ‘procedure’ was done first thing in the morning. Maura and MJ were released in the afternoon. They invited Frost and Korsak to have dinner with them before they headed back to Boston.

Phil and Gus met them out front when they arrived home. Jane praised Gus for the good job he did protecting the house and thanked Phil for everything he had done for them. They had found out that Gus did bite one of O’Rourke’s men and now that he had been apprehended he would be spending the rest of his life in prison. Phil gave them the new keys to the house so they could get in. Jane lifted MJ’s car seat from the back seat after helping Maura out of the car.

Jane unlocked the door and left Maura go ahead of her and MJ closing the door after Korsak and Frost entered. 

As Jane turned around she was startled by voices coming from their living room. She looked at Maura with confusion. Maura smiled taking her hand and leading her wife into the living room.

“Oh my god, Janie! Maura! What the…” Angela stopped mid-sentence looking at what her daughter was carrying.

Jane stood frozen in the doorway looking at all the people standing frozen around the room. It seemed like forever before there was any movement.

Jane looked at each one, “Ma? Frankie? Tommy? How? When?”

“I had Frost help me bring them here. You’re not upset are you?” Maura nervously asked.

Jane smiled shaking her head ‘no’, “Ma…Constance come meet your grandson.” She announced. No one moved and Jane laughed. She looked at Maura, “I guess you didn’t tell them then Maur?” Maura shook her head.

Frankie was the first to come up to them not seeming to have registered what his sister had said, “Janie, what’s going on…they told me it was you that had me pulled from Maura’s case? Why?”

“Frankie…I needed you safe and I couldn’t let you come if Ma and Constance couldn’t come with you. It wasn’t because I didn’t think you could handle it. I wanted to see you, but Maura and I needed everyone together…we have a lot to explain. Please give us a chance little brother.”

“Start with the grandson part will you.” Angela said starting moving toward the two women. Once Angela moved so did Constance.

“Constance…this is Maura’s son Michael Joseph.” Jane lifted the carrier setting it on the couch for the two mothers to see him.

“We call him MJ.” Maura added.

“Oh darling.” Constance came around to Maura pulling her into a hug, “I’ve missed you…so has your father. He will be very sorry he missed this…congratulations I guess.”

Angela already had MJ out of his carrier and was holding him, “Ma, if you noticed, I said your grandson too…because we have some other news to share with everyone.” Once Angela looked up Jane took Maura’s left hand to show everyone her rings, “Ah…Maura and I got married.” Both mothers looked as though they were going to faint. Tommy looked like someone slapped him.

It was Frankie who comprehended what was said, “Way to go sis! Congratulations and welcome to the Rizzoli family Maura.” He yelled moving over to hug his sister and new sister-in-law.

That seemed to be enough to get their mothers functioning again. Jane was afraid they were upset, “Ma? Constance? Are you going to be okay with this? I mean Maura and me being together?”

“Of course Jane…on behalf of Richard and myself I would like to welcome you to the Isles family as well.”

“Thank you.”

“Janie you got married? Maura? When?” She walked over pulling Maura into a hug, “Now you really are my daughter too, welcome honey. Now let’s hear about this little boy here.”

Once Jane got everyone sitting down. Frankie helped her get drinks for everyone, “So you understand now little brother?”

“Ah…if I came here I’d have known everything before Ma. I’m happy for you Janie…glad you finally told her. Frost said you got hurt…you okay?”

Jane pointed to her leg, “Yeah, it was just a deep flesh wound…no damage…I’m good.”

“Wow Maura had a baby? You’re a mom? Congrats sis…again I say way to go. My sisters married to the hottest woman at the precinct.”

She gave him the biggest Rizzoli smile, “Thanks Frankie…it’s really good to see you. I really missed you brother.” She pulled him into a hug. They finished getting the drinks taking them into the living room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As much as I hate too I have to stop here. I have to break. I won’t make you wait long to continue. Promise.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own R&I

Chapter 24

Jane excused herself to go get their wedding photo album and pictures. Everyone sat looking at all the pictures and talking about their day. Jane and Maura told them what the neighbors had done for them knowing how much they missed their families. Korsak and Frost showed the pictures they had taken on their phones then Jane and Maura pulled out theirs showing ones they had taken. Also showing them the ultrasound photo’s they had.

They toured the house Maura pointing out everything Jane had done to it. She then showed them MJ’s nursery and the cradle Jane made as well. Jane carried a screaming MJ up to the nursery for Maura to feed him. Once Jane had her wife and son settled into the rocking chair in his new room she was going to order some take-out for dinner. Before she got down the stairs to ask what everyone wanted Jonathon called to say he was bringing dinner over for everyone.

Jane kissed Maura before she sent her to lay down for a bit once MJ was finished eating. She took MJ back down with her smiling when she noticed Gus lying next to Maura’s side of the bed.

Korsak finally held MJ for the first time. Jane noticed her mother sliding up close to him both fussing over the baby, “You know watching them is almost as bad as watching you and Maura. I’m glad you two finally figured things out Jane. I have never seen my daughter happier. I have to be honest…our first encounter had me believing you two were already together. I was more surprised that you were not a couple then.”

“As crazy as all this was Constance…it forced the two of us to talk…we only had each other and that made us even closer…if you can believe that. And the funny thing is…it still didn’t happen until we got caught in the moment when we first felt MJ kick.”

“Maura showed us her locket. That was a lovely gift to represent your marriage.”

“I wish we could have all of you there, but it was more important for us to have MJ born with his proper name.”

Jane took MJ up to be with Maura afraid of too much exposure. She plugged in the baby monitor in their bedroom and brought Gus down with her. He was so quiet that no one had really noticed him before that. Jane explain how they got him and what he’d had been trained to do and what he had done during the break-in. She talked about how great he has been with all of the neighborhood kids and how he watches over Maura.

Mike and Jonathon delivered dinner. Jane introduced them to everyone, but the two men refused to stay. Jane showed her mother and Constance around the kitchen. They set about setting the table and getting everything ready. Jane pulled out paper plates apologizing that they may not have enough regular plates for everyone, but as the women unpacked everything the Westbrook’s brought they found plates and silverware included. One more reason Jane loved the neighbors here.

“Janie?”

“Ma?”

“Are you going to move back to Boston or will you be staying here?”

“As much as Maura and I love it here…I miss all of you and so does Maura. I’m not sure how soon we’ll be able to move back, but that is our plan. We miss everyone and we really miss our jobs.”

“Will you be able to go back to work, Jane?” Constance wondered aloud.

“I have to talk to Lt. Cavanaugh and Maura will have to talk to the council that appointed her, but we’re going to try. That is once all of this mess is sorted out.”

“But Janie, you have a baby now…your job was so dangerous before.”

“So is being related to Maura’s birth father. We both love our jobs and MJ will adjust to our schedules and we will adjust to his as we go.”

Maura came down carrying MJ, “What did you order? It really smells good.”

Jane smiles walking over pulling Maura in for a hug. Giving her a loving kiss then kissing MJ on his forehead, “Westbrooks special delivery. They even sent plates so we wouldn’t have to use paper plates.”

“They are so sweet. We need to do something special for all of them before we go back to Boston.”

Maura tucked MJ in his car seat carrier while they ate. It was relaxed and enjoyable and loud as all the Rizzoli family dinners had always been. Jane was a little worried about Tommy though. He was so quiet and not his normal self. After dinner she asked him to help with the dishes. 

After putting up a fuss he relented gathering plates along with Jane, “You okay Tommy? With Maura and me I mean?”

“Sure, why wouldn’t I be Janie?”

“You been pretty quiet. If it’s not us then what’s up baby brother?”

“Janie it’s nothing.” He started rinsing the dishes and she loaded the dishwasher.

“Come on Tommy something’s up.”

“Its just…you and Maura left Boston with nothing. Look at this house, Janie. It’s amazing. How can you afford to marry Maura buy this house…pay for a baby? I been bustin’ my ass since you left to do right by Lidia and TJ. I work two jobs to help support Lidia, TJ and me. Lidia has to work full-time job and if it wasn’t for Ma we wouldn’t have a penny saved. She’s always feeding us and watching TJ for us.”

“Good for you Tommy…I’m proud of you. But don’t compare yourself to me and Maura. We left Boston with Maura’s money…her parents gave us money when they came to say goodbye at the zoo. That’s what bought this house and I busted my ass to fix it up like this…I have two rooms and the basement to finish. We bought a big time fixer upper and got a great deal. I used Maura’s money to start a business so don’t feel bad baby brother…I told Maura I felt like a sponge at first…it wasn’t until I was making money that I felt like a whole person again. I’ll never make the kind of money Maura does or has and she doesn’t expect me too. It’s me who still worries about taking care of her…you know she has money and I never will. What does Lidia say?”

“Nothing, but I want to make enough to get a decent place for us to live…somewhere for TJ to be safe playing outside…ya know? Like we had. Lidia came from nothing…I want to give Lidia a nice house and a wedding too.”

“As far as the wedding…we just did a chapel thing during the week. You saw our pictures. It was cheap, but look at the pictures…it was nice. Yeah there are some really cheesy ones too, but you just have to look. If Lidia is okay with something like that I’ll help you do it. It’ll be my present to you…Ma needs a wedding…we had two and she missed both.”

“Maybe you better not tell her about having two…burn the pictures or hide’em.”

“No pictures…the first one was just a cover.”

“I won’t tell her and you better not either. She’s still trying to get over missing one.”

Jane pulled him in for a hug, “Thanks Tommy and remember…when the two of you are ready…I’ll help. I’m proud you’ve been doing so good, I mean well.”

“Thanks Janie.”

They took the dessert that Jonathon sent in to serve. 

Maura invited her mother to sit with her while she fed MJ. She didn’t want to intrude on their private time. Maura said she missed her and wanted the time to visit. Constance carried MJ upstairs for her.

“Maura darling I am so happy for you and Jane. She really loves you and she seems to already love this little boy as well.”

“Mother I am so happy. With everything that has just happened I hate to say this, but I have truly enjoyed having all this time with Jane. She has been so loving and has catered to me this whole time. She treats me like a queen. And she accepted MJ from the time we found out I was pregnant. She was so cute when she talked to my stomach.”

“She was very protective of you when you were just friends…I can only imagine how she was during your pregnancy. Was that why you looked so poorly when we had to say goodbye?”

“Yes. My morning sickness was horrendous…but Jane did everything she could have possibly done for me. I had lost so much weight and she did most of the cooking…followed everything the doctor suggested to get calories and nutrition in me. I feel like the luckiest woman on the planet.” Maura’s expression changed and her mother noticed.

“I feel a butt in there, darling.”

Maura scrunched her face up not sure how to word her next statement, “When we first had to leave and Jane was no longer working she said she felt like a sponge…using my money made her feel badly. She was taking care of me, protecting me and doing everything and yet she still didn’t feel like she was pulling her weight. I tried to tell it had nothing to do with currency. The subject was dropped after that…once she was working again mother I could see it in her eyes…that was when she felt like she was doing her job.”

“I have to admit when I first met Jane I didn’t understand your attachment to her, darling. She can be a bit rough around the edges…now that I know her I see there is nothing she wouldn’t do for you…asked or not. She is very loving when it comes to you. Gentle even.”

Maura smiled as memories flooded her mind, “She is very, very romantic as well mother. I would have never imagined that of her.”

By her mother’s face she could tell her mother would have never have believed it either, “She is a complex and surprising woman. And she has never let the fact that you have money sway her.”

She got up to change MJ’s diaper her first one since his birth. Jane had done all the others, “That’s what worries me mother. Now that we will be going back to Boston she will realize that my money is hers as well. I’m afraid that will scare her. I know she will attend every event or function she is required to attend…she did even before we were together. I don’t know how to help her with that transition.”

“You will need to be patient and not push her. Jane may never be comfortable and you need to accept that. Jane grew up very differently, darling.”

“I know mother and I could do that if I didn’t have MJ to worry about. She needs to be a part of everything where he is involved.”

“Give her time Maura…that is the only advice I can give you.”

They talked about her father and the Isles foundation then some of Constance’s gallery openings. One the way back down stairs Maura showed her the word search that Jane had made her and told her about that evening and some of the other things she had done.

Frost took Korsak, Frankie and Tommy over to meet David and Phil giving Jane and Angela time together.

“Sean said you were hurt…said you were shot during everything. You’ve been limping around all afternoon.”

“I did Ma get hurt. As you can see I’m fine.” She pointed to her upper thigh, “It’s a deep flesh wound…could have been so much worse.” Holding up her hand stopping her mother, “Before you say I have a dangerous job…I will point out I was not working. All this was Maura’s birth father…I was only protecting my wife and son.”

“You say that so easily, Janie.”

“Ma, Maura is my wife and MJ is my son and I am happier than you can ever imagine.”

“Are you bring this dog home with you?” She pointed at Gus lying at his owner’s feet.

“Ma, we didn’t get him on loan…Maura and I have gotten very attached to him. Of course he will move to Boston with us. He and Maura have been inseparable since we got him.”

“What about Jo Friday?”

“I miss her like heck. I wish you could have brought her and they will learn to get along.”

Jane knew she needed to change the subject and address the elephant in the room, “I really missed you Ma. I’m sorry we didn’t wait to get married so we could have all of our families there with us. As nice as all our friends here are, they weren’t family. When we attended our friend’s wedding I kept thinking that is what I should have done for Maura. I don’t regret our wedding though…you have to understand that. We wanted MJ to have his proper name at birth…not a fake one. And watching Maura give birth to him only made me know our decision was the right one.”

“What is his proper name?”

“Michael Joseph Isles-Rizzoli.”

He’s a Rizzoli? Really”

“Yeah Ma…Maura insisted. You’re her family…legally now…she’s you’re daughter.”

“Oh Janie…I don’t know what to say. I figured he would be an Isles…after all…it is an important name and his birth right.”

“That’s what I thought too…Maura chose a family for him over birth right…actually he has both, but she wants him to grow up in a family like I did.”

“Oh Janie…”

“Ma, if you cry you’re gonna make me cry.”

“I’m so proud of you Jane. I wanted you to be happy…to have someone to take care of you and Grandchildren. I’m glad the two of you finally admitted your feelings…you had it all along…you just needed to see it. And that little boy is beautiful. He is very lucky to have you and Maura as his mothers.”

“Thanks Ma…so you’ll forgive us for the wedding?”

Maybe we could have a reception…you know once you girls are back home?”

“Ma, don’t push. Maura and I been together 24/7 and it is going to be an adjustment for us going home. Yeah, we met some great people here, but it was just us. I’m gonna have to get used to sharing Maura again…it scares me actually. I don’t want us to lose each other in our busy lives like it was before. I want to still take her out on dates like we did here. We missed our real one month anniversary…though being hunted kinda got in the way. And well, we did get the best gift ever just a couple days later. I still can’t believe MJ is here and I’m a mom.”

“It feels pretty god doesn’t it?”

What feels pretty good” Maura asked as she and Constance entered the living room.

“Being a mother. MJ is only two days old and it feels great.”

“I agree Jane. I have never felt anything like this…though loving you is a pretty good feeling as well.”

Jane got up taking MJ and handing him to her mother, “Go to grandma little man. Your mommies need a minute.”

Jane took Maura’s hand, “Will you excuse us for one moment please?” Both mother’s smiled and nodded. Jane escorted her wife into the kitchen, “God I wanted to do this all afternoon.” Jane pulled Maura’s body in flush with hers. Careful not to squeeze her too tight. Kissing her passionately. Maura slid her hands into Jane’s unruly curls deepening the kiss. Jane pulled back before they got carried away, “God I love you so much it hurts.”

“I love you to and I’m glad for this moment alone.” Maura sighed, “Though we should go back in with our mother’s.”

Jane pulled Maura in for one more kiss, “Do we have too?”

Maura rolled her eyes, “Jane.”

The two laughed as they walked back into the living room seeing both of their mother’s fussing over MJ. Angela looked up, “You didn’t have to leave to room to kiss Maura, Jane.”

Jane turned a crimson red and Maura laughed at being caught.

“Don’t be ashamed…your newlyweds.” Constance added.

It wasn’t much longer before all the guys returned and they found themselves saying their goodbyes. It was tear filled even though everyone knew it wasn’t for very long this time.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own R&I

Chapter 25

It took a few days to sit through interviews with the Northampton PD and the FBI. Korsak and Frost returned as well to finish their reports.

It took a week to decide what would go back to Boston with them and what they would leave at the house. After discussing everything they the two woman decided to keep the Northampton house as a getaway and a place to visit with their friends. MJ went for his one week check-up and Maura went for hers. They thanked Dr. Crandall and her staff for all they did caring for Maura, treating them to a catered lunch. They stopped by the hospital to thank all the nurses on the maternity ward. Maura arranged lunches to be sent for all three shifts as well.

The two women had a goodbye/see you later dinner for all their friends before their final move back to Boston.

It had taken Jane one month to be re-instated to back to her position as a homicide detective at the Boston Police Department. She had to play all the politics because she had been injured. It took them a while to sort out whether she was still a detective or was she a civilian at the time of Ryan O’Rourke’s attach on the hospital. IA did their investigation and finalized the report as a good shoot. Ryan shot Jane after she shot him and the third bullet came from Doyle’s gun. Jane’s was the kill shot. Jane shot the gun out of Doyle’s hand as he entered the room. Doyle and several of his men were in prison. BPD had rounded up and arrested most of O’Rourke’s men along with the ones arrested at the scene. All were now in prison awaiting trial.

Jane had to be cleared through her psychological evaluation. She passed her complete physical exam after being cleared for the injury to her leg along with her firearm re-certification.

Maura didn’t return to her full-time position for two months. She could have been re-instated within two weeks, but she took her six weeks maternity leave then extended it by a couple weeks beginning to work part-time and from home. Only doing the managerial part of her position. Scheduling, payroll, reviewing reports and signing off on autopsies. The first official thing Maura did was sit down and have a meeting with Pike. She gave him the two weeks, during her part-time work, to return her morgue to the way she had it. Maura had not taken the seat on the board for the Isles foundation back from her mother. They agreed that she would return after MJ turned six months old. She and Jane would still be obligated to attend proper functions though during that time.

It had taken Jo Friday several weeks to warm up to Gus. Every time MJ cried Jo went and hid. Gus laid outside of MJ’s bedroom door when he was in there sleeping. Gus avoided Bass when he was around. Both un-sure of the other. Once Jo decided Gus was staying she shared her time with Bass and Gus. Slowly calming to MJ’s cries she no longer left the room every time, but kept a safe distance. It hook Angela the longest to get comfortable with Gus. She said he was sneaky and too quiet. She also knew he had bit someone and she worried about him being around her grandsons.

The first month gave the couple time to get moved into Maura’s house, setting up MJ’s nursery and making it their home. Just getting comfortable being back in Boston and the flow of visitors. They loved being back home with family, but both women got overwhelmed easily.

Visiting Maura’s lawyer to have everything put back in their names was harder than it should have been. This led to the newlywed’s first fight. Jane wanted things like they were, her money and Maura’s money. Maura wanted Jane added to everything and Jane was extremely uncomfortable with that. Jane finally agreed to sign the paper work, but was still resistant to spending Maura’s money. Remembering what her mother had said Maura backed off and promised that Jane didn’t need to use the money if she was uncomfortable, but for MJ’s sake Jane needed to be on everything Isles.

The next was getting MJ set-up with a new pediatrician. And most importantly was finding appropriate day care for MJ while they worked. Angela was in the guest house for overnight call outs and was happy to be asked to help.

The Isles-Rizzoli family made a trip to Northampton for a long weekend to visit their friends before Jane started back to work and again before Maura started back as well.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

8/24/2013

Jane took her first step at spending Maura’s money or theirs now. Since they missed their one month anniversary and their second was spent moving and sorting through her apartment. Jane wanted their third month to be special. She sent her wife to the salon to have her hair and nails done. Maura came out with her hair back to her honey blonde color though keeping the length just below her shoulders. Jane smiled, her Boston Maura was slowly coming back. Then Jane and MJ took Maura out for some therapeutic shopping for the day. Maura’s high end kind of shopping. No more off the rack department store clothing on this trip. The newly returned honey blonde found a new dress and shoes for the upcoming party.

Arriving home Jane took MJ up to the nursery to change him then lay him down. Maura had seen the flowers sitting on the kitchen counter the moment they walked into the house. Knowing who they were from she slowly made her way over to them, just appreciating there beauty. Fingering the edge of the pedals she lifted the card off its holder. She wondered if Jane would still be as romantic once they were back in Boston as she was in Northampton.

Because I love you…  
Join me tonight for dinner at ‘No. 9 Park’  
Jane xo

Jane arranged for Angela to baby sit MJ for the evening so she could take Maura out for date night. She had booked a table at the ‘No. 9 Park’ restaurant and pre-arranged the chefs tasting menu which consisted of a seven course meal. She had picked out one of her formal attire suits Maura had bought her to wear for one function or another and arranged for a town car for the evening.

Maura was impressed at her wife’s initiative to set everything up like this. They had not had any time alone since MJ’s birth and returning to Boston. Once they were settled at their table Maura spoke, “Thank you for today and for this evening. You really didn’t have to choose a place like this though, Jane.”

“I wouldn’t normally pick a place like this and you know that, Maur. It’s just…you haven’t been anywhere lately. Well lunch with you and MJ is always nice…it doesn’t really count.”

“We loved being able to meet you for lunch. I miss you while you’re at work.”

“Don’t get me wrong…I liked it too. It gave me a chance to show you and MJ off a little. But tonight I wanted to have a night with just the two of us. I wanted you to have a reason to wear your designer dresses so I went a little…over the top cuz…I wanted you to know how special you are to me. Just don’t get used to this…I like the Robber and that’s me.”

“I like having dinner with you no matter where we go, Jane. I like the Robber too.”

“Jane smiled her bright Rizzoli smile showing both dimples, “Happy three month anniversary, Maura.”

“It has been a happy three months, hasn’t it? Happy anniversary to you too sweetheart.”

“It has been great.” Jane fidgeted with her glass, “Do you regret not having a big wedding…you know with…”

Maura cut her off, “Jane…I…you are what matters to me and now MJ of course. The only person I wanted at my wedding was there…you. We are having a party next month as a celebration…that will be for our families and friends. I had everything I wanted that day.” Maura leaned over giving her wife a soft kiss on her lips.

“Me too, Maur.” Jane kissed her again.

The dinner was impressive, but the two women enjoyed each other’s company so much more. They took a short walk after their meal was finished, but both were more interested in returning home to continue the evening.

Angela retired to the guest house within moments of their arrival home. They changed into more comfortable clothes and snuggled on the bed as Maura fed MJ. Jane took him to the nursery to tuck him in his crib turning on the monitor. Now that he was three months old he was sleeping for most of the night giving them time alone.

They has fooled around and made out like teenagers, but had not made love since before MJ’s birth. Both women were nervous. Maura because of her body. Not having lost her baby weight, not that she gained very much. For Jane it was because her body had been humming for weeks now. She didn’t want is to be over as fast as their first time. Maura had wanted to make love to her before now, but she said she wanted to wait so they could be together. She had never in her life been this horney.

When Jane walked into their bedroom she stopped a moment taking in her wife’s appearance. She was breathtaking. She had changed into a royal blue lace baby doll nighty while Jane put MJ to bed. She was lying on the bed with one hand supporting her head and one on her hip, “Like what you see?”

Jane swallowed. Her throat became very dry. She nodded as she moved to the bed, “You are, wow…so beautiful.”

Maura smiled, “As are you, Jane Isles-Rizzoli.”

Jane looked down at herself and laughed. She was wearing a tank top and raggedy sweat pants, “Yeah sexy as hell. That’s me.”

Maura moved to Jane closing the gap between them, “You have no idea what you do to me when you look like this.” Pushing her wife down on the bed, “I’m going to show you though.” Leaning down kissing her deeply and passionately.

“Maur, no teasing…I’m so close already. I want you…I need you.”

“You got me Jane…all of me.” With that she slowly undressed her wife. Kissing down her body. Her neck. Her shoulders. Her breasts. Her abdomen. Down to where Jane wanted her most, “You’re so wet.” Sliding her fingers through her wife’s slick folds. Over her clit, down to her core and back.

“Just…for you…Maur.” Jane was having difficulty breathing and speech was even more difficult, “Maur…inside.”

A couple more circles around her clit then two fingers filled Jane’s center. Sliding her fingers in and out. Setting her rhythm with the brunette’s hips. Maura lowered her mouth to the hard nub sucking it in circling her tongue around it. Jane’s muscles tightening around Maura’s fingers the brunette’s body arched and stiffened as waves of pleasure rolled through her.

“Ahhhh…so…Oh god…Maur.”

Maura kissed her way back up Jane’s body. As her breathing even out Maura kissed her with everything she had, “I love you so much.”

Once Jane recovered she flipped Maura on her back, “God you’re beautiful…I’ve wanted to do this every day since MJ was born.” Jane lifted the nighty over the honey blondes head seeing no panties underneath, “So beautiful. So sexy.” Running her fingers up and down Maura’s sides. She was on a mission to worship this woman beneath her. As Jane started massaging Maura’s breasts some breast milk leaked out.

“I’m not very sexy Jane.”

“Yes you are Maura, I’m sorry…I’ll be more gentle.” She kissed Maura then slowly kissed her way to her ear her voice lower than normal, “You have no idea how sexy you are. I’m addicted to you. It’s been hell not touching you like this.” Shifting to straddle her wife sliding her hand between them. Fingers sliding directly to Maura’s core. One finger in and out then adding a second, “I missed this…the feel of being inside you. It feels so good.”

“Mmmm…so good.” Maura hadn’t felt very sexy the past three months, that is until this very moment. Maura had been resistive in letting Jane make love to her. Afraid she wasn’t enough for Jane anymore. But now looking into Jane’s almost black eyes. Eyes that were only seeing her. Eyes filled with lust and love. The feel of Jane inside her, filling her. She had missed this. She felt beautiful in that moment.

Jane circled her thumb around the honey blonde’s clit adding more pressure as she rocked her body quickening the pace deepening her thrusts. Maura was so close and Jane knew it she knew this dance well. She had missed this dance.

Leaning down taking and erect nipple into her mouth sucking lightly using her free hand to lavish the other breast. Squeezing and biting down at the same time was enough to send the smaller woman over the edge with one word on her lips, “Jaaannnee.”

Lying down next to her wife smiling, “Let’s never wait that long again…I can’t take it…I already want you again. I love you, Maur.”

They spent the next several hours reacquainting themselves with each other. Not really caring that MJ would wake soon. For now it was just the two of them. Nothing else mattered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

9/28/2013

On the Saturday after the one year anniversary of their life upheaval the Isles-Rizzoli’s had a party to celebrate being back where they belong, but not forgetting their new friends. Celebrating their life together.

Maura chose to have the affair catered even though Angela said she could cook for it. Of course, Angela, Frankie, Tommy, Lidia and TJ were there along with Frost and Korsak.

Korsak had asked Angela out on a date for the first time several weeks ago. He had been spending more time at the house in recent days. Constance and Richard both came in early, especially to spend time with Maura and MJ. Some of Jane’s other relatives came and so did many from the precinct. All of their Northampton friends came as well.

Jane and Maura had observed over the past few months that what Frost had said was right. Angela and Constance had gotten very close while they were gone. The two women weren’t sure yet if it was a good thing or bad.

The two mothers sat together during the party watching their girls. Angela always wanted Jane to find someone to take care of her. Noting she already had that in Maura, but what she truly enjoyed the most was watching Jane dote over her wife and child. She not only was being taken care of, but she had someone in her life to take care of as well. Both matriarchs agreeing they had never seen their children so happy or so relaxed in their lives.

The first time Constance came in to visit after seeing them in Northampton Jane cooked the whole weekend. Catering to her and her mother. She cleaned up and did the laundry, something Jane hated to do. Constance watched her daughter-in-law constantly catering to her wife and child. Noting that neither woman could be within arm’s length of the other without touching.

Maura started pumping her breast milk giving Jane bonding time with MJ and his grandmothers. The two women shared getting up overnight and still at times got up together. Looking at the house, it was a wonderfully decorated combination of the two women. Maura had sat with her decorator making sure Jane’s taste was well blended throughout their home.

The final thing Angela and Constance noticed on the day of the party was how Gus interacted with all their friend’s children. He adjusted his behavior to each child. He was extremely gentle with TJ and Leo being the youngest. And how he watched over Maura and MJ didn’t go un-noticed either. He was Jane’s back-up protector and took his job seriously. 

MJ was three months old full of smiles and babbling sounds now. He was dressed in his red sox outfit from Danni and Paula. It fit him perfectly and Jane wanted to frame it after this to hang in his room along with his ‘Michael Joseph’ block letters hanging on the wall over his bed.

When their friends arrived they didn’t recognize Maura at first. Her hair and clothes were so different from her relaxed Maura look they had come to know.

That was something Jane enjoyed after she was fully moved into the house. Maura’s closet had changed so much. Not only did Jane have a large section of that room, Maura now had four different styles in there. Her formal attire, her designer dresses, her old relaxed clothes and her new relaxed wear. Maura now was a blend of all four types of clothing and Jane loved this Maura. The truth was that she too had four styles to match her wife’s and she wouldn’t have it any other way. Well as long as dresses were kept to a minimal, very minimal…almost non-existent.

After the party was over the Isles-Rizzoli family was found in the same place they could be found most nights when schedules didn’t interfere. Cuddled together in the middle of their king size bed, “Maur?”

“Hmm, yes Jane?”

“Did you ever think life could be like this?”

“Like what?”

“Like this.” The brunette motioned between the three, “Us being together…us having kids?”

“Growing up I never believed in fantasies. I always like science and facts. Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty or Snow White were just stories. Something that filled ones head of happily ever after’s. Then I met you. You have proved to me that happily ever after is obtainable. I never wanted to be a princess growing up. I always wanted to have a family that loved each other and spent time together. The ones I read about in books though I didn’t believe it existed…then I met your family…the family I always dreamed of.”

Jane leaned over checking her wife for hives, “You dreamt of a crazy ass family like mine?”

“Yes. One filled with love.” She kissed Jane’s lips, “You gave me your love. You shared your family with me. Even when we were only friends.”

“Did you ever think I was just trying to pawn them off on you?”

Maura slapped Jane’s arm, “I’m serious, Jane. You gave me everything I had ever dreamed of and then some. I am loved. I am in love. I have a family. You gave me your family and you have given me my family to me for the first time in my life. I have a son that I think the world of and never thought I would have. I have a wife who treats me like a queen from the stories that I never thought truly existed. You Jane Isles-Rizzoli are my happy ever after. I love you more and more everyday for coming into my life. For showing me all this was possible. For completing me and making me a better person.”

“You are my happy ever after too, Maur. Thank you for loving me. Thank you for being my wife. Thank you for giving me a son and a family of my own. I love you too, Maura Isles-Rizzoli. Forever and always.” Leaning down kissing MJ, “I love you too little buddy.” Then kissing Maura with all that was left that she wanted to say.

Happy ever after!

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you have it! Our favorite ladies survived their adventure and came out better in the end. I hope I can say the same for all of you.

**Author's Note:**

> Again I own nothing only wish I did.
> 
> Putting out a bonus chapter…enjoy!


End file.
